Of Hawks and Little Queens Pt II
by Khaleesi21
Summary: Time passes and we grow comfortable in our lives, Clint & Khaleesi are no different. With the birth of their son they've begun to build their empire. Though fate will prove their happiness may come with a price. A pound of flesh they cannot pay. It will strike when they least expect because Fate does not forget the promises we make and neither does The God of Lies.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: (( Here's the first chapter hope everyone enjoys, this story is going to focus on their marriage and the dynamics within the team as Khaleesi adjusts to their new life in the mortal realm and Clint returns to Shield among other things.))

**Of Princes and Sparrows**

**Ch.1**

Khaleesi shut her eyes exhaling a slow deep breath the sharp ache that had begun in the small of her back this afternoon had not waned. It was causing her intense discomfort and she rubbed a hand across her greatly swollen belly. She was wearing one of Clint's over sized t-shirts that was at this stage looking more like a mini dress. As if sensing her hand the baby gave a series of kicks causing her to give a pained laugh. "My little prince you give me no rest." Deciding that there would be no sleep this night she got up slowly from the bed sparing a glance at the empty place beside her. It seemed Clint was always so busy now, on missions in faraway places she had no hopes of understanding. She missed him terribly. She spoke again to her belly "Perhaps my sweet boy would like more of this ice cream has gotten us. Hmm? How does that sound." She asked her large belly. She received another kick, it was decided then.

Their decision on coming to the mortal realm had not been an easy one Clint had been unusually resistant to the seemingly only solution to their dilemma. It was very early on that they found her pregnancy to be troublesome. He'd fought it as long as he could until he knew if they didn't decided soon Khaleesi would be unable to travel through the Bi-Frost safely, let alone the journey from their home to the bridge.

They'd had long discussions of the pro's and cons to the idea, Khaleesi had been rather excited at the prospect of seeing where Clint had spent a majority of his years. She was not without her fears of what they would encounter but she trusted Clint to protect them. She had asked him if he trusted his friend's judgment. According to Natasha, Bruce had been heavily concerned based on what she had relayed to him regarding Khaleesi's condition she was not very strong right now and should things go awry during the labor, he hated to think what would happen if she didn't have the proper care. Clint didn't dare think of what would happen if he couldn't help her.

Clint hadn't been able to explain to her what his hesitance was, he seemed conflicted. It shouldn't be this hard she thought. He'd always told Khaleesi that she and his son were all that mattered and if taking her back to Midgard could potentially save their lives in the event of a complication then he shouldn't hesitate. She'd said that if his friend Bruce was positive it would be the best decision then they should trust him. He was a respected healer as she understood it. Khaleesi had then teased him saying that perhaps he just wished to keep her to himself, and not share her with the world. He had been rather spoiled after all, the way she liked to carter to him and he always seemed to have her undivided attention. So he'd finally agreed to go.

Other then the frightening car ride to their new home she had not wanted to go outside since they arrived. New York was unlike anything she had ever seen before everything was so bright and extremely loud. She had literally never seen so many diverse people. She could count on one hand the amount of people she had ever encountered in her life. Clint had done what he could to prepare her for what it would be like. Even then it had seemed daunting. Clint had been more than a little annoyed and angry when he was informed by Natasha that all the Avengers were living in Starks hideous tower. That giant garish pile of steel and glass the billionaire was so damn proud of. The choices were there, or the Shield head quarters and he'd wanted to keep as healthy of a distance from his work as he could when it came in regards to his family.

News had spread like wildfire among the co-workers and staff when Clint had agreed to come back. He knew it was only a matter of time before Fury would want to have a little chat with his wife. She was only the third Asgardian to ever come to earth not counting Thor's friends that is, which the agency had never met so it seemed a much bigger deal then it needed to be. Part of Clint feared if the council heard about Khaleesi and her pregnancy they would make some sort of stance on the subject. Natasha had made it as clear as she could to Fury that Khaleesi was not a threat, she was simply Clint's pregnant wife who just so happened to be from Thor's home world…that and she had been engaged to the biggest war criminal known to man. No big deal.

Natasha had met them at the landing site and brought some maternity clothing she had thought Khaleesi would like, considering all she would have is whatever she had managed to make herself from Asgard. The white blond haired Asgardian had looked like a different person in her mortal clothing; she wore an ankle length pale lavender maxi dress, with thin straps on the shoulders black flats completed the look. Natasha had figured it would be a good stepping point to more complicated outfits. She didn't want to overwhelm the poor girl. At first Khaleesi had not wanted to come out to the car and let anyone see her. Natasha had coaxed her out of the changing area and out where all the men were waiting. Clint was thankful Natasha hadn't picked out anything outrageous but being as pregnant as she was he doubted she could have shocked anyone.

Khaleesi had shuffled out with her hands on her swollen belly and squinted at the very bright sunlight. Quickly moving to Clint and taking his hand in hers. She'd asked in a shy voice if this was something he found suitable. He couldn't help but smile something the other agents weren't used to seeing. "You look nice don't worry Tasha wouldn't let you look bad." She'd nodded at his answer and allowed him to help her into the car. She had sat beside him gripping his hand hard enough that her knuckles had turned white as the SUV bobbed up and down the road.

He'd try to ease her rattled nerves by explaining certain things as they passed them, it had helped to distract her until they reached head quarters. Clint had given Fury a hard expression when he asked if it was alright to speak to her alone. Natasha had assured him that no one would harm her they just wanted some clarification from Khaleesi herself.

Sitting in a big plush chair Khaleesi had waited for the man Clint had said was his boss among other things, to come and ask her these important questions. A woman in a pant suit had brought Khaleesi a glass of water and a bowl of grapes. She had tried to humor herself, thinking that if they intended to cause her harm, surely they wouldn't bring her a snack. Finally a tall black man with broad shoulders wearing a military style black pants and an equally black shirt with a long trench coat came in. He was wearing an eye patch and for a moment she thought of the All-Father. This man seemed very much as serious and she hoped she seemed respectable. She didn't want to embarrass her husband. Fury had stood for what seemed a very long time to Khaleesi simply staring at her the silence stretching on. He crossed his arms over his chest. He had to cut it to Barton, the man had good taste. She had striking features that he doubted she understood the rarity of here on this realm. Luckily anyone who saw her would think she was just in with the latest fashions.

She didn't seem dangerous at all. In fact she looked like a pregnant college student begging him to ask her his first question. "Mrs. Barton, um Khaleesi is it? Can you tell me how old you are by chance?" Of all things she had imagined she would be asked that was not quite it. She seemed to think on his words for a moment her mouth counting in silent numbers. "I believe in your mortal years I would be considered to appear 22 years of age…In Asgard I am actually older then Clint though to royalty like Thor I am considered quite young." Fury took in her answer nodding his head. "You'll have to forgive us if we seem a little stand offish here. It was a…problematic experience with your previous husband." Khaleesi frowned now giving Fury an uncomfortable expression. "Loki and I were never officially married. And until last year I had never met him, you would do well to remember that…so you will forgive me if I am not quick to defend him or lend my apologies for his actions. I am not responsible for a monster such as that." Khaleesi looked away from Fury now and sipped her water slowly her free hand rubbing a comforting circle around her belly.

Despite what she may have thought of his question Fury was pleased by her response they wanted to make sure she didn't have any affiliations with the imprisoned god other than just the canceled engagement. Fury couldn't help but imagine it to be a very unhappy union had it taken place. After half an hour of questions Fury had finally seemed satisfied offering Khaleesi a hand as she rose from the chair. She took the offered hand and was glad to be leaving she wanted to be with Clint. She asked the Director as they walked out of the room. "Where will Clint and I be staying?" Fury shrugged a shoulder. "I imagine Stark Tower here in New York. That's where Barton's team lives each team member has their own floor so you'll have privacy." She'd raised a brow at the name. "Stark? The very wealthy man that Clint says is a narcissist?" Fury normally a very serious man found himself laughing. Oh she was definitely Hawkeye's wife. "Well put Mrs. Barton well put. Yes that's the same man, watch out for him he thinks he's funny."

When they'd arrived at Stark tower Khaleesi held Clint's forearm in both her small hands feeling rather tired, which actually did nothing to dull the excitement and strangeness of all the new things. A strawberry blonde woman with a friendly smile greeted them at the lobby and she was dressed in very fancy looking office attire. Clint had joked that she was Starks handler. Pepper gave Clint a hug. "Oh Clint congratulations on the wedding and baby of course…She's so pretty Clint." Clint thanked Pepper and the CEO of Stark Industries then turned her attention to their guest of honor. Or Guests she should say. "Hi Khaleesi, I'm Virginia Potts but everyone calls me Pepper. It's nice to finally meet the lovely woman who's gotten Clint to settle down." Khaleesi found she instantly liked this woman she seemed kind. "Hello, it's nice to meet you as well Pepper." Pepper looked to the device in her hand Clint had said it was called a cell phone. Sighing Pepper pocketed the phone and pointed towards the elevators. "Tony's driving me insane he's missed three meetings today, but enough about that. You must be tired Khaleesi Clint can give you a tour later I'll just show you to your floor and you can get settled. I bet you'd like to take a nap." Khaleesi couldn't think of a better idea.

Their suite was not as large as their home in Asgard but it was still very nice she thought. She may not have been from here but she understood when no expense was spared on something. She explored the rooms as Clint went about putting his weapons up. She found herself in what she assumed was the master bedroom. It had a beautiful view of the night skyline in the city. So many shimmering lights like stars falling. She could see another doorway off of their room. Turning on the light switch she jumped a little at how bright it was. The room was a nursery. It had all white furniture, a small crib juxtaposed in the corner. There was soft hand crocheted blankets in the crib, light blue and green yarn.

There was a mural painted on the largest wall it was a forest scene with life like forest creatures. She smiled looking at it. A sweet gesture by far. She heard Clint behind her. "Pepper must have had them do this for us." Khaleesi tried to stifle a yawn. "We will have to thank her in the morning." She kissed him on the lips gently before walking back into their new room. It had been quite the day.

She was nearing the end of her pregnancy now, most of it having been spent on bed rest by doctor's orders. Clint had begun working again and at the moment was in India with Natasha on a weeklong mission. It was lonely without him, she would tell their unborn child stories when she was alone, where his father was of all the exciting adventures he must be having.

Right now though she wished to ease the pain in her back and pacify her sons persistent kicking. Ice cream was her favorite mortal cuisine by far, next to Italian food. She was not used to venturing out at this time of night so she didn't know who may be awake in the common area. Walking to the sofa with a carton of chocolate ice cream and a spoon she sat down balancing it on her stomach she talked to her son as she took the first bite. "There my little one already you get your way and you haven't even arrived, perhaps you will allow me some rest now."

Khaleesi looked up as she heard the door to the common area open, it was Bruce. She had come to enjoy conversations with him. She didn't always know what he was talking about when he explained any of his experiments he and Tony worked on but she could look past it. He was patient when he explained things about the mortal world when Clint was not there. He gave her a shy smile his eyes never meeting hers for long. He struck her as a haunted man who didn't yet know his place in the world. "Hello Khali…Little guy keeping you up again?" She nodded. "He wishes already to torment me a little my back has been hurting that's all." Bruce ever the doctor sat down beside on the sofa making a motion of asking for permission to touch her stomach. She nodded her consent setting the ice cream aside.

Bruce prodded her stomach gently finding the baby near the left side of its temporary home he gave a hard jab with a heel or elbow against Bruce's touch. "Wow little guy sure is feisty, how long has your back been hurting Khali, is it a sharp ache?" She nodded. "It began earlier this afternoon." Bruce gave another gentle prod and gave her a serious look. "I don't want to alarm you Khali but I think the little guy is coming early." Khaleesi looked at Bruce with alarm. "No no, he can't! Clint isn't here…Clint promised he would be here its two weeks early Bruce." Bruce held up his hand to quiet her. "It doesn't always work like that but listen why don't we call the Doctor and have him come up and check just to be sure, I could be wrong but just in case…I know you're a little scared Khaleesi but I know everyone especially Clint would want us to double check." Khaleesi told herself that Bruce was right panic would not change her situation.

Just as Bruce was helping her up from the sofa Tony strolled in from the elevator. He'd been at his house in Malibu the past few days dealing with an unpleasant conversation he had with Pepper, one that through many very large glasses of scotch he had hoped to forget. He held the cold glass against his temple. It wasn't working. He saw that others were awake, JARVIS hadn't alerted him to it and he wondered if Bruce had told the AI to keep his conversations private again. Which he shouldn't have been able to do, but it hadn't stopped him it seemed.

When Bruce saw Tony he winced he'd been given a heads up by Pepper that their relationship had hit its final snag. Things may be entering a defcon-4 level of discomfort she'd warned. Ever the business woman she had apologized to everyone in advance. This was not the time for this and he prayed that Tony would just go straight to his room or the lab. He was not so lucky. The geniuses' keen eyesight missed nothing and he could tell Banner was bothered by something but more importantly he wanted to know what Point Breaks sister in law was doing with him in his living room in the middle of the night.

He decided to tell Bruce as much. "Does Legolas know you're spending late nights with his lady in waiting or is that confidential to?" The billionaire narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion pointing a finger at the two. Bruce sighed giving Tony a look that pleaded desperately for him to not do this. Not now.

As always, Tony chose not to listen. "Seriously Banner you need to step up your game if you're going after women, you get them before- Before there 8 and half months pregnant…and not married." Khaleesi was the one who was less than amused now. "Tony, I assure you Bruce is not running away with me. He just thinks I'm in labor." That shut the billionaire up for a few seconds. "Say what?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'll be on the medical floor with her Tony." He ushered her towards the elevator and he pressed the door to the floor they wanted but before it could close a hand holding a glass of expensive scotch popped through disrupting its progress. "I think I should be involved, since Clint's gone, can I name the lil rugrat?" As the elevator doors closed again Tony could hear both of its occupants. "No!"

It had thankfully been a false alarm, though Khaleesi had been glad Bruce had been so concerned. She didn't want to take any risks, and it had made her feel overwhelmed at the prospect of fairing it alone without Clint. He would be home in four days if their mission went according to plan. She was all too familiar with the drill now he could not directly contact her or anyone living in the tower until the mission was complete and they were in the safe house. He'd warned her that missions had gone wrong before and their timelines drawn out. No news was good he had.

It was a very rare occurrence, but the tower was void of all its normal occupants save for Khaleesi of course. Bruce had a conference in New Jersey and was due back tonight, Tony was actually in a meeting for once and Pepper was dealing with a company in California. She had told everyone not to let her impede on their work, she didn't want to burden them. She'd felt a little more tired than usual and decided it was a safe bet to lay down on the sofa and take a well deserved nap. The light in the living room was off when she woke, the fading sunlight pouring in through the floor to ceiling windows. A deep burnt orange glow washing out the carpet she shifted slowly and sat up one hand on her belly and the other on the small of her back she made to stand. The first step towards the kitchen she took was met with a blinding spark of pain across her midsection. She gasped and stopped dead. Closing her eyes she willed the pain to leave, this could not happen now...not now, almost ten minutes later she made it to the counter this was not normal she thought, the way this pain gripped her. It was growing too quickly.

She tried desperately to think of what to do, one thought came to her. "JARVIS?" She said as loud as she could. The AI system answered her in a cool British tone. "Yes Ms. Khaleesi how may I assist you." She tried to breathe through her nose slowly. "Something is wrong, I need Bruce or Tony." She lowered herself down towards the floor not trusting her legs. "I'm sorry Miss but Dr. Banner is an hour away still and Mr. Stark has shut his phone off." Of all times for the man to not have that infernal device, she felt as if she would cry. JARVIS suddenly spoke again. "However Mr. Rogers is in the lobby would you like me to inform him of your condition." Khaleesi had no idea who that was. She decided very quickly she didn't care. "Yes, yes please!"

Steve Rogers had come into the lobby of the tower bag slung over his shoulder having finished his cross country trip finally. It had taken him longer then he thought but then again he figured he had a lot of catching up to do. He was allowed a vacation. He knew if anything major happened Fury would have a way to get a hold of him. He'd refused the phone Tony offered him he didn't want that infernal contraption. Some things he didn't mind having to adjust to, but he was planning on fighting that until he had no choice. He'd reasoned nothing good could come from something that made you that dependant on it and it wasn't a human being, or perhaps a dog. A pet he could understand. That brick of beeping plastic could go to hell.

He was just stepping into the elevator as he sifted through a pile of junk mail in his hands. He planned on throwing the entire thing in the garbage. He knew none of it was important, everyone he knew was either dead or wasn't sentimental enough to bother. It took him a second to realize the elevator was talking to him. "Mr. Rogers, there is a medical emergency in the common room. Your assistance is required, I should mention the medical staff has been notified but they will not reach Mrs. Barton in the allotted time. "Steve didn't waste time trying to think of who this was. "Do you know what's wrong with her JARVIS?" The AI system was silent for a heartbeat. "She is eight and half months pregnant Mr. Rogers and her pulse is extremely low. She collapsed three minutes ago. I believe she is in labor." That made Steve pace the confined space. "Hurry up then" Before the doors had even opened all the way he squeezed through.

Steve found her lying on her side near the kitchen island, kneeling down he gently picked her up in his arms heading towards the elevator. "You're going to be fine miss we'll get you to the doctors on the seventh floor." She didn't answer him. Steve willed the elevator to move faster. As the doors opened again Steve heard her voice very faint and soft. "Clint, it's too early…" Steve was about to answer her when he saw they had the attention of the medical staff he rushed her over to them and allowed them to take over. He found himself running alongside the gurney with the doctors his eyes on her pale face a nurse halted him best she could explaining they would come get him when they had news. He watched them them wheel her away her voice still hanging in the air. He was reminded of himself telling Fury once upon a time that nothing would surprise him anymore. He'd lost that bet once already. He was losing it again now. He had no idea Clint was married.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Steve sat in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting area his hands folded together under his chin, elbows resting on his knees. He'd been here for four hours, and no one had come out to speak with him yet. Of all the things he could have imagined in his time during the war, the recent attack here in the city. Saving a pregnant demi-goddess was not one of them. He felt somehow miffed that Clint would leave her and go halfway around the world when she was seemingly in a dire condition. He couldn't pretend to know the assassin well. He told himself not to pass judgment it wasn't his place.

The only reason he knew any of this was because Bruce had come running down the hall about half an hour after they'd wheeled her away. Banner was trying and failing to keep his cool Steve could see it in the way he ran his fingers through his hair. He'd asked the doctor if he needed to step out just in case. Bruce shook his head forcing himself to stop fidgeting, deciding to explain to Steve what he'd missed while on vacation to distract himself.

Finally a doctor came out explaining the men could come in now, but only for a few minutes the two patients needed rest. Bruce had let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." He exclaimed. They'd had to do an emergency c-section. The doctor explained that if Steve had not come home when he had for JARVIS to alert him of her condition its likely she and the child would have perished. When they entered the room Khaleesi was propped up in the bed she looked slightly drowsy still from the surgery but she smiled softly at the two men. A small bundle in her arms, Steve feeling out of place kept to the foot of the bed. Bruce walked over to the side to get a better look giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You did so good Khali, look at this little guy he's handsome already." She caressed the sleeping baby's cheek he had soft downy dark brown hair and creamy skin, cherub like cheeks but his eyes were what intrigued the doctor the most, bright gun metal blue. The scientist in him wanted to study it, deduce the possibilities of having such a color.

She adjusted the cap on his head, speaking to Steve. "Mr. Rogers…My son and I owe you a great debt." Steve found himself smiling shyly. "You can call me Steve, and I'm just glad to see you're both alright. This wasn't the homecoming I expected but I'll take it, have you picked out a name yet?" She nodded. "Gavin, it means little hawk." Bruce smiled. "Very fitting, speaking of which Khali I tried talking to Fury he said he couldn't reach them overseas some bullshit about exposing a mission. I'm really sorry." Steve shook his head hearing this but he said nothing. Khaleesi didn't react right away she kept her gaze on Gavin. "That's fine Bruce please don't be upset, Clint will be home in a few days, and it will be a wonderful surprise for him." Her voice seemed calm but that didn't stop both men from exchanging a look.

Bruce found himself struggling with her statement, he thought silently. _Yeah cause Clint just loves surprises_. Steve seemed less than impressed as well. Clint couldn't help the timing of the mission they both know that. But ever since they'd found out about Shield making weapons. They had been less than then thrilled with the organization, trust was rather lacking as well. The fact Fury refused to tell Barton that his wife had nearly died was troubling. Steve reckoned it had to do with her now distant affiliation with Loki. It wasn't fair and it may not have been intentional but then not very much in Bruce's experiences ever really had.

They visited for a few minutes more before they bid her and Gavin goodbye promising to visit again in the morning, leaving her and the child to get some very much needed rest. Riding in the elevator Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll warn you Steve, Tony's alittle on edge still he and Pepper broke up. He's kind of on one of his benders been mainly in the lab but just in case he's not don't let him ruffle your feathers to bad. I don't know what's got him so spun it seems like more than the break up." Steve found himself groaning before he could stop himself. "Does he need a reason to seem spun up?" It had more bite then he intended and Steve gave a silent apology to the doctor with his eyes. He knew Bruce was fond of Stark, they we're as Tony passionately exclaimed 'Science Bro's' so for Bruce's sake as his team mate he tried to be understanding. "I'll try to be nice, I just…I just struggle with Tony I see him and I forget he's not Howard…Really not Howard. I know he knows it to…probably why we butt heads so bad." The elevator pinged loudly announcing their arrival back to the common floor.

Picking up his fallen bag and mail they exited and made their way into the living room both men scanned the living space and found someone had been in the kitchen they assumed it was Tony and sure enough the Iron Man strolled into the living room. For once no drink in his hand, he was wearing black pajama bottoms and a T-Shirt that said "I'm kind of a big deal." Even Steve couldn't deny that it was funny. Tony looked at the two men as he made himself another bowl of cereal. "So, how's she doing? Baby has all its fingers and toes…tell me it has green eyes. I want to see Legolas shit a brick." Bruce had to hide his grin behind his hand pretending to be yawning. The way Tony's eyes crinkled as he grinned told him he knew he found it crudely funny. "Not nice Tony, but yeah she's good baby's good. She named him Gavin…And no he has blue eyes actually." Stark seemed interested in this as well, but he opted to turn his attention towards Steve. Steve knew what was coming.

Tony knew Steve was bracing himself for some sort of snarky well worded insult. He chose to shake things up he knew what would bother the Captain more. "So Rogers, you have a nice trip across America?" Steve wasn't prepared for that. He stared at Stark for a long second. "Uh yeah, I did thanks for asking." Steve knew better then to elaborate on his trip to the Billionaire. He didn't trust his sudden burst of friendly banter. Stark seemed to sense his apprehension. Ever the shark in the room he could smell even the tiniest drop of blood. He only gave the solider a more diluted version of his hundred watt smile. "Alright you stay golden Gramps I have work to do in my Lab, you coming Brucey?" Bruce shook his head. "Nah I'm beat for once all the excitement from the new arrivals worn me out. Big guys going to give me a mulligan on this one and let me sleep, even he's a sucker for babies." Tony waved a hand at him "Alright your loss." Turning on his heel the Billionaire disappeared around the corner bowl of cereal in hand. Bruce excused himself next and that left Steve to find his room. He found he too was worn out. It had been quite the day. No one would disagree with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: ((As always I do not own Characters or anything to do with Marvel, this chapter is rated for a little bit of everything swearing, heavy drama etc. Please Read and Review!))

Ch.3

Four days had passed with a quickness she hadn't expected, but a new baby was a lot of work and she found herself content to deal with the tired exhaustion she had more than enough help. No shortage of people eager to hold Gavin. Pepper had sent her to bed early promising they would watch after him while she caught up on some much needed sleep. She did not fight the business woman long, knowing the she had had the kitchen stocked with plenty of bottles and formula. With a gentle kiss on Gavin's forehead she took her leave.

One thing led to another and Pepper had to take a phone call, the shrill ringing causing the baby to cry. She went to hand him to Tony standing next to her and her immediately held his hands up and away. "Ah no, don't hand me stuff, you of all people know this." Pepper gave him a look that said 'seriously?!' He shrugged now as if she was asking something silly. "Golden Oldies is in there go ask him." He said before walking away. Pointing at Steve who was sitting on the sofa eating a sandwich, Pepper approached him and smiled sweetly. "Hey Steve, would you mind I have to take this conference call could you watch Gavin?" She handed the screaming infant to Captain America before he could utter a word. As if by magic the child instantly stopped crying and simply stared at Steve with wide eyes. Pepper covered the mouth piece of her phone as she went to walk away. "See he loves you! His warm bottle is on the kitchen counter, Khaleesi is sleeping so you should be okay for an hour." With that the strawberry blonde left and Steve looked down again at the baby in his arms. Well okay then he thought.

As Steve walked around the common area with Gavin who sucked hungrily on his bottle eyes already so full of intelligence, he decided to give the little guy his first unofficial tour of the floor. He explained what each room was and before he knew it they were back at the sofa the television on but the sound muted. Once Gavin had finished his bottle he laid him up on his shoulder and very very carefully burped him. It wasn't rocket science to take care of a baby you just had to have common sense. He did worry about his super strength but he trusted himself not to hurt Gavin. He could see Khaleesi in his features the high cheek bones and brightness to his eyes. He'd be a good looking kid. The baby was asleep before long and Steve found himself unwilling to simply lay him down in his crib enjoying the feeling of his little head against his shoulder, tiny little fists clutching his shirt. Steve had just begun to doze off himself when he heard JARVIS announce something. He didn't catch what the message was but rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand the other still holding Gavin up against his chest.

The new born snuggled closer to Steve's warmth and he absentmindedly rubbed the little guys back. He stood slowly from the sofa and began walking towards Khaleesi's room. "Come on little guy let's put you to bed." Steve said to Gavin obviously not expecting a reply. He opened the door quietly careful not to jiggle the door handle the room was bathed in darkness and the beam of light from the hall illuminated just enough for Steve to see his way. Khaleesi was sleeping on her side one arm draped over her hip the other tucked gently under her face fingertips lost in her blonde curls. Steve found himself staring at the woman. She looked very peaceful. Gavin gave a gurgling noise and it broke his attention. Shaking his head he walked to the nursery and gently laid Gavin down. Pausing only to ensure he didn't stir Steve then began walking out he was just turning around to close the bedroom door, handle held firmly in his grip when he felt a presence behind him. Straightening up he heard a voice. "Rogers, there a reason you're leaving my wife's room at 10 o' clock at night?"

Steve straightened up at the sound of Clint's voice his hand still on the door knob. He turned around to meet his eyes. He hadn't given any thought to having to explain to anyone as to why he was in the young woman's room. He knew how it looked. He found a part of him didn't care what Clint thought of it. The other Avenger was still carrying a black duffle bag and he looked worn out, dark circles under his eyes. It must have been a tough mission.

Clint was bone tired, he'd forgotten lately how much he hated missions that dealt in areas of third world ethics and politics. You had to make a lot of decisions that most often than not were very ugly and unfortunate for someone involved. All he'd wanted on the plane ride home he thought was to see Khaleesi and lay in his own clean bed without the sound of gunfire. So when he'd been approaching the room he and wife shared and Rogers of all people was backing out slowly trying to be quiet he felt a sharp and sudden sense of jealousy and suspicion set in. It didn't help matters that Rogers only stood there staring him in the face as if he was the one who owed him some sort of explanation.

When Steve failed to answer him he dropped his duffle bag and watched as Steve kept his stoic expression. He was about to say a few choice words to the other solider when the bedroom door suddenly opened. Khaleesi's face appeared her hair gently sleep tousled and her eyes drowsy. The sleep faded from her face quickly at the sight of Clint and she gently squeezed out from behind Steve's tall frame. Hugging Clint despite his dirty clothing she kissed him deeply and it caught him off guard and for a second Clint forgot Steve was only inches away. His hands gripped her face gently returning the long kiss. It took him a second to realize her swollen belly was completely gone. He stepped back after a second looking her over. She smiled wide practically grinning. "Would you like to meet your beautiful son?" She asked. Clint laughed shock etching his features. "Yeah, hell yeah oh my god sweetheart you had the baby while I was gone…Oh shit I'm so sorry I wasn't here." His face growing concerned she shook her head taking his hand in her and pulling him in the direction of the nursery. "It's alright Clint they had to do an emergency c-section it was a shock to everyone. Pepper was watching him earlier; Steve was simply dropping him back off once he fell asleep."

Clint cast Steve a glance that seemed relieved at this news but still had an edge of warning to it. He allowed Khaleesi to lead him inside and Steve was left alone in the hall his eyes watching them disappear into the darkened room. He looked down at his feet for a moment having felt strange as if he'd interrupted a private moment between the couple. He looked at the open doorway once more before turning down the hall. He found himself wishing more than ever that he could get drunk.

Inside the nursery Clint stood over the crib the seashell night light casting a soft dim glow in the room. He looked down at his son and felt a moment of pride. He whispered to Khaleesi. "What's his name?" She smiled now. "Gavin, it means little hawk…" He smiled at her choice. "Good job sweetheart. He's perfect." They tiptoed out of the nursery and Clint set his bag down beside the bed immediately removing his shirt he stunk to high heaven and was desperately desiring a shower. He gave Khaleesi a quick kiss and hurried into their large master bath. She heard the shower turn on and she set about removing his things from his duffle bag knowing he had clothing that would be dirty. She was used to this ritual. Careful of any weapons he had in the bag she sifted through grabbing a handful of dirty cloths sorting through them. Rooting through the bag she felt what she thought was a pair of loose socks. Pulling it out she opened her hand to find it was not socks. It was a very expensive pair of women's black lace thong. Khaleesi stood very still beside the bed her eyes locked on the offending garment. She could still hear the shower running and she felt as if the delicate lace were burning her skin.

When she heard the shower turn off she looked towards the doorway and suddenly began shoving everything back into the duffle bag as quickly as she could tears burning her eyes she shoved the undergarment in towards the bottom where she'd found it. Setting the bag back down on the floor beside the bed she then walked briskly to her side of the bed and laid down her back to the bathroom. When Clint came out he expected her to be sorting his bag like she usually did but thought nothing of finding her lying down. She'd had a major surgery after all. He'd have been shocked if she wasn't exhausted. He rubbed his wet hair with the towel in his hands before tossing it towards the hamper. Lying in bed he leaned over kissing her bare shoulder and taking his usual position of sleeping with his back against hers. Khaleesi made no noise.

She felt her heart breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: (( Ooo..things are getting tense. Rated for smut and swearing))

Ch.4

"It's so loud inside my head,

With words that I should have said

As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said."-Skylar Gray, Words.

There was a layer of familiarity that fell over the weeks and months that passed Khaleesi had made a decision. She would not mention what she had found. She would place it so far out of her mind it would be like nothing had happened. Whether or not this was the right thing to do she knew the answer and swallowed down the pain it brought it with it. She told herself that Clint loved her, Gavin was here now and he would put away whatever foolish ambitions these were. She threw herself into making him happy, enjoying together the mile stones Gavin reached and before long she'd almost forgotten her heart break. Clint requested more time off far away missions opting to stay closer to home and spend more time with her and Gavin.

Khaleesi had asked Pepper not long after having Gavin to help her get back into shape, the woman had been flattered and she'd be lying if she didn't admit it was nice to see even a demi-goddess's needed help. Tony had an entire floor dedicated to gym equipment and she had no idea how to use any of it. While Clint had offered to help her she'd told him to use this time to bond with Gavin. The assassin hadn't needed much convincing, and seemed happy at the prospect of having guy time with his little man. So when Pepper had free time she helped Khaleesi and within four months she marveled at how the demi-goddess had transformed. She'd shed the baby weight and looked in her opinion better then she had prior to her pregnancy. Her body leaner and had a delicate tone of muscle. If she had any doubts to her appearance Clint had put it very much out of her mind.

Pepper had agreed quite happily to babysit Gavin for them one evening the feisty one year old didn't seem to mind he liked his Aunt Pepper. She'd taken him up to the penthouse, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen to enjoy their dinner in peace. Everyone else was off on errands and weren't supposed to be due back for awhile. Clint had been trying on and off all day to get her alone but something had come up each time. Now as they made dinner he watched her making dinner. She'd picked up mortal kitchen skills quite well and didn't need much help with the complicated kitchen gadgets. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black and white sleeveless polka dot silk blouse that was tucked in. The collar of the blouse left unbuttoned and her hair in a loose pony tail. Her bare feet tapping on the floor to some music station Pepper had turned on earlier. She looked as if she'd been in the mortal realm forever.

She chopped the carrots for their meal on the cutting board and smiled when she felt Clint's arms wrap around her slender waist. He leaned over her his chin resting on her shoulder nose nudging her cheek. "You're driving me crazy Khali." She smiled more now offering him a small bite of carrot which he gladly took. She went to continue chopping when he gently took the knife from her hand and set it aside pushing the cutting board with it his fingers slowly pulling the silk blouse from her jeans. "Do you not wish to have dinner dear husband?" She asked as he turned her around to face him the middle of her back hitting the counters edge. "I think my beautiful wife will do just fine." He said grinning and kissed her softly once before doing it again with more force picking her up by her legs urging them around his waist she let out a startled laugh arms automatically circling around his neck and lightly touching the back of his head.

She returned the kisses eagerly the feeling of his hands on her backside giving a hard squeeze driving her on, one hand snaking its way up the back of her silk blouse. Clint walked them through the kitchen and down the steps into the sunken living room area making a bee line for the couch. Laying her down on the couch her cheek were flush and he groaned at the way her breasts heaved a little against the silk. Knee's on either side of her he kissed her again hard and let it melt down into a slower sensation that coiled inside her stomach in a very pleasant way. His fingers ghosted along the waistline of the tight jeans and she shivered at the feeling her hips bouncing up against him. This slow torture was burning her up inside.

Before she could realize what he was doing he had the button of the jeans popped and was up and off her the cool air of the living room touching her warm face. He was unbuttoning his shirt standing over her he told her with the flick of his head to take off her blouse. She'd lost a few expensive shirts in the past month due to his overzealous impatience. She liked this one, so she complied quickly. Tossing it aside on the floor she didn't need to be told to remove the jeans. That took a little more work, but once it was done she stood in nothing but a deep plum colored lace bra and low rise thong. She went to walk past Clint towards their bedroom but she was stopped by his hand on her wrist. Looking at him in the dimly lit light she could see he was standing very still, his other hand on his belt buckle. He didn't say anything for a long time the silence stretching. He pulled her closer to himself his arm hooked up under hers so his palm could press against the back of her neck. Kissing her he pulled away speaking a breath away from her lips. "Killing me Khali your fucking killing me." The low tone of his voice made her stomach do somersaults and she tried to form a coherent sentence. "Clint, someone could come home." He looked behind himself now as if to show her he found this funny. "Then we'd better hurry huh?" He picked her up again and this time he sat with his back against the couch and had her straddle his lap his belt buckle cold against her stomach.

Hands held up above her head tiny wrists clasped in his one large hand she welcomed the sense of surrender. The slow rhythm was agonizingly good her skin felt as if it were humming. His teeth against her shoulder made a soft gasp escape her throat and it only urged him on, his warm breath on her ear making her shiver. He loved that he had this control over her, to be the one who made her whimper in such a way.

Steve was walking down the hallway towards the common area, having just gotten back from Brooklyn. He'd been spending more time there at his apartment than usual he found himself unable to be around the tower for very long. He was even getting along with Tony better in the recent months, but something else was bothering him keeping him away. Something he didn't want to acknowledge. It had been nagging at him ever since his encounter a year ago with Clint who he had been avoiding like the plague. At first it had been easy to ignore but he found that the more time he spent around the others, around Khaleesi. It roared to life this unnamed thing. It didn't help that she was so kind, innocent even always so eager to strike up a conversation, to allow him to join her when she was playing with Gavin. That was an issue as well, he found himself very fond of the little guy. The soon to be toddler squealed every time Steve came in the room knowing if he was persistent enough he would throw Gavin up in the air and catch him. Each time he did Gavin would laugh in a way that children do that makes you laugh along with them. He hated to think that he was hurting him somehow by staying away. He told himself the little guy didn't notice. It hadn't stopped him from feeling guilty.

Walking into the common area Steve stopped dead in his tracks immediately noticing the lights are dimmed and as his eyes adjust to the semi darkness he can see them on the couch across the room. He's frozen in place unsure of what to do. He's fairly certain they haven't noticed him the entry way. He could tell it was Khaleesi by the way her hair seemed to glow in the dim light. Clint had her hands held above her head tiny wrists clasped in his grasp as he controlled the pace with his hand on her hip. Steve felt heat rush against his face as he heard her whimper. This was wrong…Very very wrong he thought. "I shouldn't be here, I need to leave now." But his legs wouldn't move, feet like cement blocks. He cast his eyes down towards the floor after a second and struggled to reign in some sort of control. Steve was by no means a prude but this was a bit much. Maybe if it had been somewhere they'd intended to have privacy in. But he knew damn well Clint had intended it to be there.

Just as he was gathering the will power to just turn around and leave back through the door again his gaze betrayed the rest of his body as he heard her voice. He looked back to the couple and exhaled slowly his eyes locking with Clint's. Damn it, Rogers he thought bitterly to himself. He could see Clint was whispering something in her ear the rhythm never stopping his eyes never leaving Steve's. He begged his feet to keep moving as made it to the doorway the sound of her voice never leaving his ears.

Steven didn't stop walking until he realized he didn't know what part of the tower he was in even. Looking around he saw it was a science lab, and sure enough Bruce was standing next to a microscope looking at what he could only assume was a sample of some sort. Bruce looked up at the sound of the doors opening and gave the Captain a friendly but puzzled half smile. "Hey Steve, what are you doing in this neck of the woods I thought you were staying at your apartment in Brooklyn?" Steve stood there an uncomfortable look on his face. "Uh yeah about that I actually just was walking around I'm a little distracted…I didn't even know this was down here." He walked around the lab a little pretending to be interested in what he was looking at but Bruce knew he had no clue what any of it was. "You okay Steve? You seem a little more than distracted." Steve sighed. "Whatever you do, do not go in the living room for another hour…actually to be safe make it three." Bruce laughed a little now setting the blood samples in his hands on the table. "You walked in on Tony didn't you. I keep telling him to get a room when he brings these girls home but he just says he owns all the rooms so what does it matter." He said in an exasperated tone turning back to the samples and started labeling them. Steve frowned now telling himself to just agree with Bruce and let it go. The words out of his mouth didn't sound one damn thing like that. "It wasn't Tony; it was….Clint and Khali. I walked in there and luckily she didn't see or hear me." Bruce stopped his work and stared at Steve for a long time the super solider looked everywhere but in his direction hands in his pockets. Something clicked in his Bruce's mind. "Oh shit Steve Clint saw you didn't he?" Steve's continuing lack of response told him everything he needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: ((Rated for swearing and violence. Its going to get dramatic everybody. Read and Review please!))

Ch.5

"How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown." Christina Perry, Arms.

The fourth punching bag in a row flew across the room sliding to a halt near the gyms entrance sand seeping through its busted seams. Steve's tapped hands reached down and attached a new bag. Eight more laid in a row behind him, he had no doubts he would use them all before he was through. He was feeling especially frustrated today. He'd begun working on the newest bag pacing himself before he let his anger rise up again. Using his foot work to move around the bag, straight punch, uppercut, repeat. Sweat dripping down his face wearing only a pair of running shoes from his jog earlier and a pair of sweat pants he'd only intended for a quick bout but it turned into an hour long session. He'd finally caved and decided to use the IPod shuffle and ear buds Tony had gotten for him. It was less annoying then the cell phone he'd found it was simple enough to use. Play, pause, skip easy enough buttons to remember. He found he enjoyed using this piece of technology it helped him set his mind straight during his workouts he was able to let the past fall away focus on the present. Tony had even preloaded it with a few thousand songs. At first he skipped what he felt was a hundred songs. As a joke Tony had put a few choice songs from what he wrongly and purposely assumed was Steve's generation. But the stuff he'd put on for his workouts was weirdly appropriate, some rock music and rap he was surprised he enjoyed.

He saw out of the corner of his eye rather than heard the gym door open and close. He kept his focus on the bag but he could tell who it was. Not until he could see black leather boots as he punched the bag harder, he gave it all he had with two more and the bag flew across the gym sliding past the old one by four or five extra feet a huge rip down its side. Eminem blaring in his ears he looked up wiping the sweat from his face with a tapped hand. Clint was standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. He was clearly in spy mode. Steve contemplated picking up the destroyed punching bags and walking out. Ignoring the assassin all together, but the sensible side of him prevented this. He prepared himself for what he had no doubt would be an invigorating conversation. Clint did not disappoint him.

Steve removed the ear buds one at a time not saying anything; he reached down for his towel near his bag and wiped his face again. Taking a drink from his water bottle he finally sighed loudly. This was ridiculous. "What Clint?" If he sounded irritated it was not far from the truth. Clint uncrossed his arms and finally spoke. "You enjoy the show last night Rogers?" Steve could feel his hands clench and unclench. He told himself to not let the other man get a rise out of him he began peeling the tape from his knuckles taking his eyes off the other man."What do you want me to say Clint? You seem pretty damn intent on picking a fight with me lately. You want me to grovel and say I'm sorry" Steve found himself laughing now. "You want me to say I liked what I saw, is that it? The only thing I'm sorry about Clint is that you're…" Steve let the words die off as he heard the door to the gym open again. Both men looked up and saw Khaleesi standing there wearing a floral patterned vintage inspired dress with short cap sleeves and length tapered off at the knee. Short red heels completed the look. She pushed her hair behind one ear. She could tell something was wrong between the two men but she told herself not to interfere. From where he stood Steve could barely catch the remnants of a delicate bruise along her wrist. As if feeling his gaze she hid the hand behind the small of her back as if it was a common gesture.

Clint let his eyes travel from her back to Rogers as he spoke. "Fuck you, Rogers." It was barely uttered whisper to anyone nearby he doubted Khaleesi could hear it from where she stood. Steve tried to tell himself it would have come to this no matter what he did. "Sorry Barton didn't think you were into threesomes." By the way the shock quickly dissolved into rage Steve should have known Clint would take a swing. The fist connected perfectly with his jaw at this close of range. Super solider or not a punch was a punch and this hurt all the same. He was going to do his best not to allow it to happen again. The second attempt was met with Steve grabbing his fist as it swung gripping it and twisting it in the opposite direction before popping the assassin under the chin with his other hand knocking him back. For a moment it was a blur. Everything stopped when he saw a blur of blonde hair and he made to pull back but Clint unfortunately followed him and he heard a sickening crack. Both men stopped and Khaleesi laid on her side one red heel having come off she'd dropped so quickly. One arm bracing herself on the gym floor. Her knee was scuffed and she was holding the side of her face. Steve kneeled down and slowly helped her up. He kept his arm around her waist gently taking her hand away from her face she was trying so hard to keep it together she didn't want to break down in front of Steve. Having taken a punch intended for a man quite a bit bigger then she, her cheek was already bruising purple her lower lip cut.

Clint just stood there. He was looking at his hand as if it weren't a hand at all he knew he'd crossed a line, practically shoved them all through it with such force they were going beyond the other side. He watched Steve help her up and he didn't dare try to move towards them the silence in the room was deafening. He thought back to so long ago at the Estate where everything had been so much simpler, when he'd knocked her down in a mock fight and she'd run away from him. He thought that the guilt he felt from then was terrible. This guilt was so much worse it was clawing apart his chest. If he'd wanted to push her away somehow make her run he'd done a perfect job.

Steve looked at Clint and begged the other man with his eyes to say nothing, not one word. For once Clint listened to him he took a step back from them and held his hands up putting them behind his head as he turned away. Khaleesi was hugging herself now she said in such soft voice Steve had to lean in closer to hear her. "I need to lay Gavin down for his nap…I have to go." She turned away from Steve now and he let her go. Khaleesi walked slowly out of the gym her right heel forgotten behind her. Neither man moved for what seemed like forever long after the gym doors clicked shut behind her.

Clint spoke without looking at the other man. "I got an offer to take a mission in Russia, will you tell Khali I'm sorry, I don't know when I'll be back it could be a long time" Steve didn't like the way Clint's voice sounded. "You can't be serious Clint, you need to stay and fix this, it was a terrible accident but…" The assassin cut him off. "Tell her I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." Clint turned on his heel now and walked out of the gym the doors swinging back and forth. Steve left the gym intending to find Clint and try to talk some sense into him. Not that their last conversation had gone well or anything. But the other man was gone, like a ghost he'd vanished.

Khaleesi sat now in the living room when Steve entered she was rocking Gavin in her arms as she sang a quiet song to the child whose eyes were closed and mouth parted in deep slumber. She looked up at him in the doorway her eyes spoke volumes to him and he gave a silent nod before turning away. He'd tell her tomorrow. Enough had been said for one day.


	6. Chapter 7

Authors Note: ((Reminder, I do not own characters or any products mentioned. Read and Review.))

Ch.7

One day, two, three passed by in a slow grinding fashion Khaleesi was not blind she saw the way the others looked at her when she passed them in the common areas. She appreciated their concern, the way they withheld asking her if everything was alright. She was going stir crazy though and wanted to do anything to take her mind off what was happening. She lay in bed at the moment still wearing her Victoria S- sweatpants and a thin black tank top she could smell Clint's cologne on his pillow and the held it to her chest taking in the smell of sandalwood. It only made her heart ache she knew he was sorry the way his face had crumbled. Steve had told her what he had said and she'd taken it in with quiet indifference. He'd left her to wait alone for him to return to her. He had been the one to make a terrible mistake and yet it seemed to her at least that she was the one being punished.

She could see now that she had done plenty of waiting in her life. She supposed that was what people simply did. They waited for the dawn to come, for their loved one to come home, their child to be born. She herself had waited close to a hundred years it seemed for a husband that destiny would not see fit to deliver. Khaleesi rolled away from Clint's side of the bed her mind wondering tossing his pillow away from herself in frustration. She wasn't going to allow Clint to punish her for his misgivings. Suddenly getting out of bed she'd made a decision she wasn't going to fret around the tower. Pulling her long curls into a pony tail she found a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a pair of black knee high low heeled boots. A lilac colored silk sleeveless blouse completing the look. She took a glance at her appearance in the mirror and realized how accustomed she'd become to her Midgaurdian life. Pausing at her inspection of her clothing she tried to decide what to do about her bruise. Taking a dab of the foundation Pepper had bought for her she found it covered it disturbingly well. A quick swipe of lipstick and she was done.

Gavin was playing in his bouncy chair; the contraption had amused Khaleesi to no end when Bruce had given it to the boy for his birthday. Gavin was a very lucky child she thought to have so many uncles and an aunt who loved him so. His heart would not stumble in his search for this as he grew. She took comfort in knowing this that there would always be people to protect Gavin, and he would have the joy of knowing his life was his to decide. She scooped him up and he gave a loud shouting laugh. Kissing him gently on the cheek she asked him. "Gavin my sweet prince would you like to see if Uncle Bruce will play with you?" The small boy seemed to know exactly what she was saying. He babbled in his baby language in a very animated fashion. She took this as a yes.

When she entered the lab she scanned the rows of equipment and did not find Bruce, but she did find Tony. Despite Tony's thick layers of sarcasm and mask of ego he could not pretend he didn't like Gavin. Her son surprisingly seemed to know Tony was trying to hide the fact that he was no match for adorable children and endlessly tried to get the genius to pay attention to him. When Stark looked up and saw them he gave Khaleesi his usual flirtatious smile. "Hey gorgeous come to confess your undying love for me?" This made laugh despite herself "No Tony I have not, I'm actually looking for Bruce I was going to see if he could watch Gavin for a couple hours. I wanted to go into the city." Tony raised an eyebrow at this. When Clint was home he rarely allowed Khaleesi to go out by herself so she was apparently feeing adventurous, or rebellious he wasn't quite sure. Who was he to deny someone their independence? No one thats who. He reached out his hands towards Gavin. "I'll take the lil monster." Khaleesi was the one to look surprised now. Tony had never offered to babysit before, let alone be handed something especially a baby. When she just stared at him he saw he was going to have prove his point. Gavin seemed to get the picture and twists in his mother's arm towards Tony. "See he gets it Daenerys so you give me the kid and I'll give you this." As if by magic Tony had a black credit card in his hand. He handed her the card and took Gavin who immediately started babbling in his loud baby language. He pointed towards the card. "Any place you go use the card, it's unlimited. So go shoo have fun by yourself." He started pushing Khaleesi towards the doors. "I wasn't planning on going alone I wanted to ask Steve to come with me." She said as she allowed him to gently nudge her towards the door. Tony stopped and stared at her for a millisecond. "Spangles huh? You take the whole day then, you two crazy kids have a great time the Munchkin and I will be busy repairing the thrusters to my Mach 4 so we can't be disturbed." Khaleesi smiled knowing what Tony was doing. She kissed Gavin goodbye and told him to behave for his Uncle Tony. The child gurgled at her and began pulling on Tony's goatee. He pried the tiny fingers from his face. "I'm the best Uncle Gavin you remember that. Uncle Tony has all the cool toys." Gavin babbled back at him waving his hands. Tony took this as a good sign.

When Khaleesi had asked Steve if he would take her into the city he hadn't needed much persuasion. He wanted to be a good friend, be someone she could come to when something was wrong. Although he knew he was partly responsible for what happened a few days ago he found himself unable to deny her. If she didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't push her. They took his motorcycle into the city Steve having given his helmet to her and quickly giving her a quick tutorial on motorcycle safety in the garage of the Tower. As they drove out of the garage she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly. The feeling of the crisp spring air in NYC whipped past them the buildings and people on the street a gentle blur. Khaleesi felt instantly better a calm settling over her laying her head against Steve's back she could smell the leather of his jacket.

Steve's heart sped up when he felt her do this it was a purely innocent gesture, but it made him force his focus on to the road. One hand finding hers on his midsection he gave it a gentle squeeze and kept it there. They'd agreed to go to Central Park first she'd been eager to see it ever since they'd arrived in the city but her pregnancy and the cold weather that descended not long after had prevented any long excursions outside. Walking along they saw street performers and vendors, bus loads of children taking a tour. They stopped for ice cream and Khaleesi got a small cone of chocolate and Steve mint chocolate chip. Sitting in the grass they ate in silence. She had a tendency to be very unladylike when partaking in her favorite treat so when she looked up she caught Steve staring a small smile on his lips as he tried not to laugh. She blushed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I apologize, I'm like a child I have a terrible weakness for ice cream." He nodded. "I like it to its one thing that didn't change while I was gone, makes me feel a little bit more normal" Khaleesi understood his meaning he'd told her about what happened to him. How he had woken up seventy years later alone and in a world that had moved on without him while he'd been frozen in the ice. It must have been lonely she thought.

When they finished the ice cream Khaleesi lay back in the grass letting her hands touch the blades of grass ever so slightly as she ghosted her hand across them. "Steve we need to talk about what happened." Steve nodded knowing this was bound to come up, he felt better that she had felt comfortable to do it herself. "Why is Clint so angry with you?" Steve felt less comfortable with her question however. He did his best to be honest. "As best I can tell he seems to think I like you…" Breaking off a blade of long grass Khaleesi twirled it in her fingers. "Do you Steve? Do you like me?" Her voice didn't sound upset it was curious and soft. He gave a short sigh. "It doesn't matter if I do your married and as much as Clint pushes my buttons I have to respect him." It was the right answer but Steve found it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Khaleesi spoke now. "What if I told you that Clint didn't hold that same respect for his marriage…a marriage that in your realm is not actually recognized." Steve sat up now propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at the woman across from him. "What are you saying Khali." She twirled the blade of grass against her cheek eyes cast up towards the sky. "A year ago when Clint came home from India, when Gavin was born…I found something in his bag when I went to do his laundry it was women's lingerie he didn't know it was in his bag it must have gotten mixed up with his things. I put it back and pretended I had never seen it. He never brought it up."

She'd pressed her lips together and tried to ignore the feeling of hot tears prickling her eyes. "Now I know why he did not want to come to Midgaurd, perhaps he was not so worried about his family and more worried of getting caught." Suddenly a light bulb went off in Steve's head. Clint's aggression towards him was purely out of stress the night he'd seen Steve leaving her room he'd seemed defensive it could easily be mistaken as guilt. Seeing the other man had seemed to remind him to anyone unaware of what he didn't want anyone to know. For whatever reason Khaleesi had never confronted him and Steve found himself despite his own feelings for the woman wishing she had. This was blown so out of portion it was staggering. The assassin was under one impression of what he'd done and Khaleesi another entirely "Khaleesi…I'm sorry but I think I know what's happening it's not what you think." She looked at Steve confused. "How can it not be what I think it is…" Steve rubbed his face frustrated with his realization. "Clint didn't cheat on you…I know the evidence is damning but your being led to believe something that isn't true. Clint didn't tell you about the lingerie because he didn't know about it, At all in fact I'm sure of it."

Everything was a giant web one strand linking to another. Steve sat all the way up now his forearms resting on his bent knees. This complicated matters, compromised the team in a way that was more than unpleasant. He'd never thought to think of anyone resenting Clint's marriage to her. He stood up from the grass and held out his hand to her she took it and allowed him to pull her up. Steve dwarfed her in height and he found he was still holding her hand in his he rubbed the soft skin of her hand with his thumb. Complicated didn't even begin to describe this. "We need to go home, I have to find a way to call Clint…Get him to come home fix this before it spirals out of controls." Khaleesi felt as if her mind was being pushed in a strange direction. Was this true? Was something larger happening, she wanted so badly to believe Steve she said a silent prayer in her mind. Please let this be true she begged.


	7. Chapter 8

Authors Note: ((Rated for swearing, violence and a little romance. Enjoy!))

"Its empty in the valley of your heart

The sun it rises slowly as you walk

Away from all the fears and the faults you've left behind."

Mumford and Sons- The Cave.

Being a few thousand miles away may have put physical distance between himself and his pain but it did nothing to push him away from himself. Pride and guilt were terrible things to admit too, and Clint Barton in his own mind had a lot to answer for. He supposed he may have lied to himself in thinking he had done so many terrible things in the past what was one more. He hadn't had Khaleesi when he'd done these things and he had not had his son. He wasn't the only one now who had to answer for his mistakes. If he should have learned anything from Loki it should have been this. He had to accept that Khaleesi had every right to tell him to go hell when he came home accident or not. He'd been acting out of line, he owed Steve an apology as well, and he should have known better then to think Steve of all people would try to make a play on his wife. It was Steve for god sake. Narrowing his sight down on his target that was running across the thick snow he pulled back the arrow and balanced his shot. The target dropped in one quick halting motion as the arrow struck home. Clint had always said he saw things better from a distance. He was starting to see things more clearly now.

He should have known returning home and back to Shield would have come with consequences he was unfortunately good at what he did for a living and the backlash of some of his missions had never been an issue before. He'd never had to separate what he did to the people who had the misfortune of becoming his targets from what he did as a married man and father at home. Perhaps he thought to himself as he walked through the snow his white and gray cameo jacket that part of him feared he would be compromised again in the field like he had with Loki. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Khaleesi and Gavin. It would kill him.

Just as he reached his snow mobile on the outskirts of the Russian town he'd been tracked his target to his Bluetooth in his ear rang. He'd had it turned off because he hadn't gotten service to begin with even with Shields technology. Tony must have hacked into it. He sat back hand on the throttle answering it. "Barton here." The voice on the other end was the last one he expected. "Clint its Steve, look we need to talk you need to come home." Clint's blood ran as cold as the air around him. "Are Khaleesi and Gavin okay?" His voice sounded more panicked then he'd like and he tried to calm down he needed a level head. "Their fine, I'm sorry to worry you, there's just been some developments to what happened before you left…a huge misunderstanding." Clint exhaled a deep breath. "Look man, I owe you an apology I was outta line I shouldn't have run off…Fuck Khali must be pissed at me, I just left her there with Gavin by herself." Clint stopped his apology when he realized Steve was trying to tell him something else. "…Khaleesi thought you were cheating on her, she thought we were fighting because I liked her and you felt guilty about what you'd done so you flew off the handle at me."

Clint was too shocked to speak, for a number of reasons. "What the fuck are you talking about Rogers? I'm not cheating on her who in god's name would I cheat on her with." Clint was practically shouting into the Bluetooth headset. Steve explained as best he could what he and Khaleesi had talked about. How she had assumed he had been sleeping with Natasha since that was who he had been with in India. It didn't take long for Clint to form the same conclusion Steve had. "Son of a bitch…look it's still an eight hour flight in the Quinjet I'm on my way now just tell Khaleesi I'll be home by tomorrow." Steve said his goodbyes to the other Avenger and hung up. Starting up the snow mobile he headed for the jet, what a cluster fuck he thought this whole time she'd been led to believe something this terrible and his behavior in the last year had no helped matters. Of course Clint could only assume that's what Shield wanted they were counting on his post traumatic stress to do their dirty work.

The flight back to head quarters felt longer then it really was, Clint had a lot of questions and he didn't like where some of them led. Once the jet landed and he had his things together he marched down the bay entrance and through the hallway full of agents walking to various stations. Every one gave him a wide birth, whispers had begun to travel amongst them. He pushed through people and headed straight towards the main office. When he walked inside he could see Natasha standing with Fury at a table going over some papers. Both had their backs to him. Squaring off his shoulders he was fully prepared for what he was about to do. He took the stairs up to the table on the second level two at a time and he kept his pace seamless as he grabbed a hold of Natasha's collar and gave a hard jerk downwards. The smaller agent out of reflex dropped with the force and tried to swipe her leg underneath him. He knew every move she'd make using the rest of the momentum from the pull he grabbed a hold of her closed fist as it came out to strike him. Twisting it hard everyone it the room could hear it snap. Natasha only gave the barest of flinches. Clint went to twist her hand further when he heard the click of a guns safety coming off, the metal barrel against the back of his head.

Clint stayed still his breathing even and measured he looked down at Natasha ignoring the gun. "I got an interesting call today, apparently you and I are fucking…It must not have been very good Tasha cause I sure as hell don't remember it." Natasha's blank expression revealed nothing and he knew it wouldn't. She spoke in a tone that was pure professionalism. "What did you expect Barton…You were heavily compromised after Loki, you'd hired Shield enemies for him and killed countless people under his command…Then you go A-wall and screw around with his mistress…you can't possibly think we wouldn't have thought you weren't under some sort of residual control. After her contact with Loki we couldn't risk it. Not after what he did here." Clint let go of her hand now tossing it away from himself he stepped back turning and grabbing the gun out of the scared agents hands. Taking the ammunition out in one swift click he threw it across the room. Turning to look at her again, "She was raped by that monster Natasha! You saw what he did to her, how could you think she was working for him? Are you that mind fucked by this job?" Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. He looked to Fury now who stood beside the table still, unmoving. His one good eye trained on Clint. He pointed a finger at the Director. "You all stay the hell away from my wife and son I even get an inkling your near us I even think I see one of you I will make you regret it. Consider this my resignation." Not sparing either one of them a second glance Clint turned and walked out taking his pass code card and throwing it down the hallway as he walked.

Khaleesi had been nervous all day she sat with Gavin in her arms as she watched television desperately trying to stay awake to see Clint when he got home. Their son was asleep in her arms completely tired out from his big day with Uncle Tony. She stood finally and carried the small boy to his room. Laying him down she pulled a knitted blanket over him and walked out quietly. When she came back out in to the living room turning off the television she went to set the remote down stopping as she saw a reflection in the large flat screen television. Turning around she saw Clint standing on the other side of the sofa he looked exhausted he still had on his black jeans and leather boots his leather jacket zipped up. He hadn't shaven in days and looked a little rough around the edges. Before he could speak she was moving across the room and he wasn't sure what he expected. Khaleesi jumped up her arms around his neck hugging him tightly her lips on his kissing him hard. He broke the kiss and hugged her back his arms so tight he felt he would crush her. "I'm so sorry Khali…oh god I'm so sorry I let them do this to us I should have seen what was happening. I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you and Gavin."

He pushed Khaleesi up against the back of the couch pulling her up so she sat on the edge legs wrapping around his waist he kissed her in a hungry impassioned way fingers gently gripping her hair. She moaned against his mouth there was no more anger no more hurt, only this the wonderful feeling of his hands and skin. She pulling at his belt buckle her hands struggling with the piece of metal when she felt him picking her up and their bodies moving as quickly as he could towards there room. Kicking the door shut with his boot she laughed loudly. Clint didn't want an audience this time he fully intended to show his wife just how much he loved her. He didn't need to prove that to anyone else.


	8. Chapter 9

Authors Note: ((Rated for mature themes and graphic romance, don't like then don't read. Sorry for the delay in updating hope everyone's having a great weekend. Enjoy!))

Ch.9

Clint wanted nothing more than to make love to his wife until she couldn't walk straight but as he walked by their full length mirror carrying her inside their room he caught sight of his hair and clothing. Laughing he made a slight detour towards the bathroom. "I look disgusting and probably stink I never cleaned up after the mission and your all over me Khali you should say something." He said his voice jovial. She laughed again kissing his face to prove her point. "I don't care Clint I think you look handsome, and I like the way you stink." Chuckling into the kiss he gave her he set her down in the bathroom flicking on the light. "And that's why I love you, even when I'm a royal screw up you still want me." She stood beside him and gave him a raised brow. "That the only reason you love me?" He felt himself smiling that way only a man can. Pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it at her. "I'm a smart man if I keep my mouth shut, but among other things no, that's not the only reason I love you Khali." Giving him an amused expression she went to turn on the shower.

He loved most of all was the way she felt in his arms right now the way she gave a soft moan under his touch. His goatee felt scratchy against her face as he kissed her slowly his fingers tangled in her wet hair. She could feel the pad of his thumb rubbing the side of her jaw and down the side of her throat. Her palm holding on to his bicep there was a small battle of dominance as they kissed with a little more passion before she willingly relented and allowed him control. Clint would be thanking Stark later for thinking to have a stone bench installed into the large shower. Pulling her towards himself as he sat down on the bench eye level with her stomach he left a trail of kisses along to her hip bone. He looked up at her from where he sat hands holding her in place his gaze smoldering. She felt the heat of his stare and it made her breathing quicken. Her flat stomach tightened as she watched him stare up at her, tongue slow to taste the water on her skin. He grinned against her skin as he heard his most favorite sound. That sharp soft moan she gave when something felt good. He was more than happy to oblige her.

By the time the water ran cold they'd lost track of more than just time drying off enough not to soak the bed with water Clint pushed her back onto the bed following her as she scooted back one swift motion and she held her small hands firmly against his shoulders but they soon grew restless and came to rest above her head his own hand having no problem closing around her wrists. That once slow steady rhythm was quickening her knee brushing against the side of his hip. He took a deep breath through his nose his pace never faltering. Those once restrained soft moans were delicious whimpers now. Just a little bit more he thought and she did not disappoint, face buried in his neck fingers gripping tightly against his hand above her head her lips trembling against his skin, her voice muffled against shoulder.

A half hour later Clint was putting on a pair of dark navy pajama pants and pulling up the feather comforter up over her sleeping form the dim light from the cracked bathroom door leaving a splintered shard of light across the white fabric. He padded softly into his son's room and stood in the doorway, Gavin was sleeping on his stomach thumb in his mouth, his dark chestnut brown hair was beginning to curl and he looked to Clint like a pretty happy kid. He placed his large palm on the Gavin's back feeling for that familiar rise and fall of his breathing unable to help himself he always felt the need to make sure Gavin was safe, still existing in his world. When he was convinced his son was sleeping peacefully he walked out to the kitchen of the common floor grabbing a beer and making his way to the couch he turned on the television and flipped through the channels settling on some old John Ford western. It was all sweeping blue skies and mountains tops.

He wasn't surprised he wasn't tired yet, insomnia after missions was not uncommon. Taking a long swig of his beer he glanced at the hall catching Steve standing in it, an awkward expression on his face, as if he was hoping Clint wouldn't see him and he could turn around and walk back to his room. Clint couldn't help himself he lowered his beer. "Hey Steve can't sleep?" Steve tapped his closed fist on the wall in a slow manner as if he were debating what to do. He finally decided to come into the living room putting hands in his pockets. "Yeah, tried tiring myself out in the gym but I guess it's just one of those nights…and you?" He sat down across from Clint probably four feet away on the "L" shaped couch. Clint took another swig of his beer before he started to absentmindedly peel off the label. He couldn't help the playful grin on his face showing Steve he was not mad. "Wore Khali out, she gave me quite the home coming." Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. This made him uncomfortable in a very different way than a similar conversation they'd had weeks ago. This was more treacherous it had too much hidden meaning behind it.

Clint eyes crinkled in the corners as he took a drink of the amber liquid his chuckle hidden behind the lip of the bottle. "You like Khaleesi, don't you Steve? You let that slip on the phone yesterday" Steve didn't think he could get any more humiliated then he was now. He went to jump up off the couch but Clint was faster beer still in his hand he grabbed the edge of Steve's shirt sleeve and stopped him mid rise from the couch. "Sit down Rogers I ain't gonna try to hurt you I'm just talking man to man." Steve stayed still for a breath before he sat back down. He watched the light of the television bounce off Clint's face in the darkness. Clint sat back his arms resting behind himself on the back of the couch. "Listen Steve, I've had a busy 48hrs, assaulted a co-worker in front of the entire organization not to mention I quit the spy business. I would appreciate it if you humored me a little. I swear, just man to man. " Steve rested his own arms up on the back of his corner of the couch his face turning to look at the television. John Wayne was standing in the dessert a pale sunset behind him dog walking along side him. He took a slow breath why not he thought. "Yes."

Authors Note: ((Oh snap, what should Clint's angle be? Let me know.))


	9. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Steve Rogers didn't know what scared him more the unreadable expression on Clint's face or the fact that he'd just openly admitted to the other man that he had feelings for his wife. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what possessed him to think that was even remotely a good idea. The truth of the matter was part of Steve knew it was a terrible idea and he'd been dying to say it anyway. So here he sat the silence in the room growing by leaps and bounds. The only sound was the television the voices barely audible over the roar of Steve's thudding pulse. He was desperately trying to reason out in his mind what to do next. He'd just spent last forty eight hours helping Khaleesi fix her fractured marriage and here he was playing couch confessional with her husband. He was dying for Clint to say something, anything. He was about to say something himself when Clint finally spoke. "Okay." Steve watched Clint take the last swig of his beer and get up heading to the kitchen to grab another. That's not what he expected. Suspiciously he watched Clint come back to the couch sitting closer to him now. The assassin handed him his own beer and took a long swig of his own looking to calm for Steve's taste.

He ignored his beer and said carefully. "That's it…'Okay' that's all your going to say." Clint swallowed his sip of beer. "Yeah, that's it." He turned back towards the television and Steve found himself seemingly alone in his shock. "Wait, Clint you can't be serious…your okay with that…I just said I like her." Clint turned his head back to the Steve. "I don't understand what you're expecting me to do Rogers." He said calmly. Steve felt if it were even possible more disbelief. "I expect you to be pissed off at me. I'm beyond confused by you. A week ago you were throwing punches at me in the gym because of this very same thing and now you're hanging out having a beer with me…" Clint sighed now. "Steve calm down you sound like you're about to swallow your fucking tongue. Khaleesi values your friendship and you make her happy. I over reacted before because I was being manipulated by my own organization. They thought Khali was working for Loki, that I couldn't possibly love her." Clint started peeling at the label on his beer bottle no longer looking at Steve. "Do you know Khaleesi is something like two hundred years old? She's considered a teenager in Asgard. Until she met me she'd never even thought of doing what she wanted. She didn't know she could. Khali's always going to need someone to take care of her someone who will have her best interests, no ulterior motives." Clint set down the beer bottle on the coffee table he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Steve sat in silence trying to take in what Clint was telling him. "Do you know why men like me, men in my profession never get married or have kids?"

Steve suddenly knew where this was going or at least he thought he did. He said nothing to Clint's words. He didn't want to. "No loose ends Steve, wives and children are collateral damage because eventually someone's going to be faster, stronger, and more willing to do something terrible to get the job done. We're not nice people, sooner or later Rogers someone is going to be faster than I am. When that happens they'll be nothing stopping them from going after her and Gavin. They're essentially considered enemies of the state in both realms because of Loki, because of me. With your serum you're not going to age, or get weak I need to know you have my back when and if something happens." He looked at Steve now and stuck out his hand towards him slowly Steve stuck out his own and Clint grabbed it in a firm shake eyes never wavering. "Thanks Steve…Thank you."

Clint had advised Steve to keep this to himself if possible he didn't need anyone but the three of them aware of this news. He trusted Steve. He was too pure of heart to be corrupted into hurting Khaleesi or his son. With what was going on he needed all his bases covered and he felt infinitely because of it. He still had to provide for his family and he wasn't going to take hand outs from Stark. There were plenty of rich investors and big wigs out there who paid good money for protection detail or hits. He'd quit his job not signed up to become a saint so the details of the jobs weren't anything that concerned him too highly.

The next day all four of them went out to central park feeling the need to get out for the day, Khaleesi sat with Steve while Clint showed Gavin the ducks by the water. The nearly 2yr old boy squealed at them causing them to fly wildly all over. This made Clint laugh and the held his sons hands in his helping him chase after then. The normally hard as nails assassin chasing ducks made Steve smile. Khaleesi took Steve's hand in hers squeezing it gently. The sudden gesture made him turn and look at her. "Clint is just scared Steve, he thinks I don't understand some things in this world but I do. I am not without my own concerns…I understand as well your hesitation with this unlikely union with he and I. Rest assured Steve this is not such a strange thing in Asgard. If you have any questions please don't hesitate I'll do my best to answer them." Steve stared at her hand for a long time finally allowing his thumb to rub over the soft skin. "…This is definitely out of my comfort zone I'm trying to wrap my mind around what you two are asking me. I get the whole god father thing for Gavin. But…" she raised an eyebrow finishing his thought for him. "But…you're trying to figure out how after everything why on earth Clint and I would be okay with asking you to be with me if something were to happen to him." Steve nodded telling her she'd hit the nail on the head. She said nothing for a time watching Gavin and Clint by the ponds edge throwing pieces of bread to the ducks. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly resting her head on Steve's shoulder. "I know it seems strange, but I explained to Clint this possibility as to how it pertains in Asgard. It goes well beyond Clint's reasons for choosing you. I owe you a debt Steve do you remember when I said this to you?" He looked off towards the water in confusion as he thought about what she was saying he remembered when he spoke to her the first time in the hospital after she'd had Gavin. She'd told him she owed him a debt for saving their lives.

"You mean when you told me that you weren't just being overly gracious?" Khaleesi spoke "No I was not merely jesting with you, were I come from such things are not taken lightly. Clint does not expect you to have physical relations with me it is no secret he is unwilling to share things he likes. The last person to try such things is lying in a dungeon somewhere with a dagger in his belly. Do not fret too much on these thoughts Steve. Just enjoy the day." It was not lost upon Steve that she had not said 'he never' wished them to be together intimately. This whole idea sounded strange and rather insane to him but he was willing to give it a try. What did he have to lose?

Authors Note: ((Kind of a bombshell, but a good one I think.))


	10. Chapter 11

Authors Note:(( In case anyone's worried I am not getting rid of Clint, we can all agree we love him far too much (: So nobody worry about that. But for the sake of the story I'm going forward in time to when Gavin is older. This chapter is mostly from his point of view to get an idea of what he looks like imagine a younger Damien from Vampire Diaries with deep blue eyes. ))

Ch. 11

Gavin was dreaming again, in that strange phantom way you know something isn't real. He was standing at the water's edge the waves crashing against his legs he could feel the water soaking into his black leather motorcycle boots. The cold wind whipping his chin length hair in his eyes, he could feel the sand against his arms as the wind picked up faster. Turning around he trudged up the shore shielding his eyes against the blowing sand. He'd had this dream before, many times through his life this time felt different. It bordered on reality. He thought perhaps it was because his mother had told him stories of this place everything was in such great detail though that he questioned now whether or not his mind could fill in so many holes.

Once he reached the house at the top of the hill he brushed off his navy blue t-shirt hating the feeling the gritty sand left on his palms, dream or not it irritated him endlessly. He'd deduced the room he stood in had once been a sitting room. He could tell no one had been here in many years he assumed since the last time his parents had lived here. There were piles of leaves that had been strewn across the floor from the wind, cobwebs collecting on the rafters and chandeliers. Thick layers of pale dust on the table tops, most of the furniture had pale cream colored sheets laying over them all except for one chair near the fireplace. As he approached it he slowed his pace seeing that this high winged back chair had an occupant. He'd never seen anyone inside his dream before it gave him cause for concern. As he gave the distance between himself and said chair a wide birth he came face to face with a man he'd never met before in his life.

He had to be as tall as his father if not more at 6 feet he guessed, his hair was black and appeared to have not been cut in a very long time. He had sharp facial features and wore a dark forest green dress shirt and black slacks. What struck Gavin as strange was he was bare footed. The man was staring at him with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen on anyone in his life, Gavin crouched down to sit on the heels of his boots taking a moment to get a better look at the stranger. He decided to engage him. "Hey." The green eyed stranger blinked before answering. "Hello Gavin." The stranger's voice was very cultured and precise. Gavin couldn't help it he smirked how weird he thought, he knows my name. "I've never seen anyone in this dream before." The stranger tilted his head a little to the side. "I don't normally make it a habit to be seen." Gavin felt the strain of his legs and he stood up sitting on the chair nearest to him still a few feet away from the man. He noticed now there was a long wicked looking blade sticking in his stomach it was pinning him to the chair. He winced out loud "That's got to hurt like a bitch." The stranger laughed a little now it sounded melancholy and pained to Gavin. "Oh my boy I do enjoy your mortal slang…Tell me something, How old are you now Gavin?" He felt his pulse quicken at the man's words it did not go unnoticed how the man's hands trembled against the arms of the chair, as if the pain he felt from the blade would flare up. He answered him carefully "I'm 17, I'll be 18 next week…you said Mortal…does that mean you're like my parents?"

The stranger tilted his head again swallowing down his pain he seemed disappointed now. "Oh dear, 18 years…that is an awfully long time to pay for ones sins…whether we deserve that time or not I had thought it to have been a shorter amount of time that had passed…" This answer made Gavin fidget for some reason. "You said like your parents? Your fathers alive then..." Gavin nodded slowly resting his palms on his jean clad knees. "Yeah my mom talked to my grandmother Frigga found a way to share her immortality with him actually." He watched the stranger's expression closely and was confused by his appearance of sudden calm he seemed relieved. "Good, I'm glad…very glad to hear that. They deserve to be happy." Gavin stood now taking a step closer to the man. "You know, I'd feel rude not introducing myself but you seem to already know my name, I don't think I know yours yet." The man's calm demeanor did not last long he cast his eyes towards the floor and took a long breath. "You need not concern yourself Gavin, and you would do well to keep this conversation to yourself I fear it would only serve to get you into trouble with your parents. You're going to wake up soon regardless. I do not know if I will see you again in case I do not it was a pleasure to see you…It's been an awfully long time since I've had a visitor." Gavin frowned at his words. He went to ask him something else when he felt the dream fading, pulling apart at its edges.

Gavin found himself in his room in Stark Tower he could hear his uncle shouting about something in the living room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he rolled over and out of the bed he went to pull his comforter up when he noticed something in the bed, sand. He touched it with his fingertips feeling a slight tinge of alarm. Wiping it off the bed he pulled up the comforter and tried to put it out of his mind. He pulled on a pair of dark washed straight legged jeans and his boots, searching around he found a black undershirt and slipped it on combing his dark hair with his fingertips. Gavin looked so much like his father in build, a lot of lean muscle and broad shoulders. He looked older than 17 which he often used to his advantage. Despite what his father would have liked.

Walking out into the living room he stopped half way to the couch almost tripping over his own legs. His Uncle Tony was shouting at the robot he called Dummy, the rather neglected piece of technology was putting out a fire in the middle of the living room the once glass coffee table a smoldering pile of charred debris. Steve was standing beside it arms crossed and he looked upset. Gavin knew instantly he was in trouble. The strangers words suddenly echoing in his mind to not mention his dream. Steve noticed Gavin standing there and uncrossed his arms. "Gavin, son you wanna explain this?" Gavin felt himself scramble for an answer. "Uh…no?" Before Steve could react Tony interrupted him. "Oh no hot shot, I told you next time you burn my expensive European furniture you were going to damn well answer for it. Daddy ain't back from that protection run in Cambodia yet either so that salvation is out, and Do not; Do not ask your mother." Gavin cursed under his breath. His uncle was royally pissed this time. Tony Stark may have been older now but save for a little bit extra gray he looked exactly the same as Gavin remembered him as a child. He had no doubts his Uncle could and would kick his ass.

He glanced at the smoldering debris again and sighed. "…Alright alright I'm sorry Uncle Tony I guess I've been having accidents…" About the age of 13 Gavin had started showing signs of possessing magic, no doubt inherited from his mother's genes, just because she herself had no abilities did not mean she couldn't pass any down. Steve spoke. "Accidents? Gavin come on…you told me you'd tell me if you were having weird dreams again." Gavin rubbed the back of his neck now feeling guilty he had to tread carefully. Every time Gavin was stressed or did anything that strained his mind during sleep they'd found he would accidently conjure fire among other things. Radom pieces of furniture had met unfortunate deaths, luckily no instances of people being burned that he knew of. His most recent mistake beyond this was having wrecked his motorcycle driving to Brooklyn to Steve's apartment late at night. He'd been upset with his father and lost focus when a car changed lanes. When he'd laid down the bike he'd panicked and suddenly teleported off the bike just as the pavement touched his knee, suddenly standing unharmed in the lobby of Steves apartment. He still didn't understand how he'd done it and he'd told no one about the accident claiming someone had stolen his Dyna.

Gavin suddenly wondered if he'd really been dreaming at all, the sand in his bed. His attention snapped back again Steve was talking to him. "Gavin, come on you have to be honest with me. You can't learn to control these powers if you aren't open with us about what's happening, you owe it to your mom at least." Steve voice sounded less angry now, and Gavin was glad for that. "Okay…again I'm sorry." He was glad his mother wasn't home she'd gone with his Uncle Bruce somewhere on errands. She'd wanted to find his father some sort of gift. He hated disappointing her, he knew when he did he had to answer not just to his father but to Steve. It was a strange and interesting relationship they had. Any of his friends just thought it was cool. To them he had two dads and a hot mom. Gavin could only roll his eyes and groan at them. It did him no favors to have a mother who looked like a model in her early twenties. Whether his friends believed him or not she understood their mortal slang and humor. He wanted to die with embarrassment when she feigned ignorance to their compliments. Both Clint and Steve had come to an agreement over the years. When one of them was away the other acted as the father figure, though nine times out of ten Steve always followed what Clint would want. He never wanted to undermine the other mans authority. Gavin had grown up thinking this was totally normal he looked at his parents and saw how much his father loved his mother. He'd look at her from across the room his eyes always searching for her. Steve was a little different, he thought no one noticed but Gavin didn't have a single memory of him around his mother not being near her in some way. These moments when they both thought no one could see the way she bumped into him, a slight touch on the arm a kiss on the cheek. Both men treated her like she was fine china something delicate and fragile.

When Gavin was done helping them clean he heard his mother's voice in the entry way laughing about something. He knew better then to just stand there and went to see what all the commotion was about. However he found himself already waiting in line to see Khaleesi. Steve was standing near her his hand touching hers almost holding it. Anyone who didn't know them would miss the way she looked up at Steve a shy sort of smile on her lips. When Khaleesi noticed Gavin her eyes lit up and she walked towards him, he hugged her gently his tall frame beginning to tower over her. "Hi, mom you and Uncle Bruce find what you were looking for?" She shook her head. "No not this time, but I'll keep looking." Gavin nodded and went to walk back into the kitchen when she grabbed his elbow pulling him towards herself. "Gavin, sweetheart are you sleeping okay?" Her voice sounded curious and not accusing Gavin felt himself relax. "Yeah don't worry about it mom. I'm fine." She gave him a look that said she wasn't quite sure she believed him but she wouldn't press the issue. Gavin chewed on his lower lip a nervous habit he picked up from her. His mind wandering, he wondered if he would dream again tonight, if he would see the green eyed stranger.

Authors Note: (( Ahhh, so Loki has made his return. Just so everyone's clued in Thor and Odin have since found that Loki's actions were truly not all his own and he was under the influence of Thanos including the incidents at the estate. Loki takes responsibility and has been serving his punishment and it's essentially taken all these years for the influence to wear off. Upcoming chapters promise to show more of the relationship Clint and Steve share with Khaleesi.))


	11. Chapter 12

Authors Note: ((Nothing to report, just enjoy! This chapter is just for Loki and Gavin))

Ch.12

The pain was becoming unbearable again, it was the long days such as this when the light outside stayed withdrawn and the wind howled that he felt he wished it were possible for him to die. He had no disillusions that he deserved this punishment he did not remember everything that had happened, but he remembered enough. Enough to know he deserved his suffering. Enough to turn away his would be brother upon his last visit some years ago. Thor had been overjoyed to see his brother becoming his old self and it had pained him more then he let Loki know to see him suffer despite what he knew the other man to be guilty of. Loki had asked him to tell him everything he had done. He'd been very insistent on needing to know. Once his brother had finished Loki had been consumed with shame he'd quietly asked Thor not to visit again. So far he had respected his brother's wishes.

One blessing alone remained to him, alone on the island no one could hear his cries when the pain became too much, he found himself there now knowing soon his resolve would break and the gasping tears would dissolve into screams. He'd abandoned any dignity he may have had long ago, but as he sat there gripping the wood of the tufted chair until it splintered under his grip he heard a voice. Faint at first but it grew in volumes. He blinked back his tears and wished desperately he could see over the back of the chair. But somehow he already knew it was the boy. He wondered yet if Gavin had realized what was really happening, that these visits were not as simple as a vivid dream.

Just as Gavin rounded into his view he felt a twisting pain that gripped his wound and turned his vision white. He gasped, the sensation stealing away his breath and he wished so much that Gavin not see him this way. As if it could not get any worse the pain was so intense he felt himself retching, fantastic Loki thought as he coughed hard trying to shield face against his chest. When he felt the pain beginning to subside enough for him to look up he was met with Gavin's concerned face. The young man stood hardly three feet away. Loki tried his best to feign a smile he did not want him to worry for him, but something told him it was a little too late for such sentiment. He tried anyway. "Hello, again Gavin." His voice betrayed his smile, it sounded tight and full of misery.

Gavin didn't say anything right away he grabbed one of the sheets covering an end table nearest to him and tore a hand towel size piece. He knelt down in front of Loki and began wiping away the mess taking care to avoid the wound around the blade as much as possible. Loki kept his eyes downcast, he tried to speak again. "Gavin…Gavin stop please." The young man ignored him. For a second Loki closed his eyes trying to breathe through his nose to find some sort of relief when he opened them again he realized he must have lost consciousness. Gavin was standing to the side of the chair struggling to gently work out tangled snarls in his shoulder length hair he realized the boy was cleaning him up. Gavin was too busy concentrating to realize the man had woken, he pulled the now tangle free black hair into a strip of cloth that he tightly tied off. Loki realized how wonderful it felt to have his face free of any distraction. He found his voice to be much stronger now. "You have your mother's deep sentiment Gavin, I do not deserve it." If it didn't hurt so badly he would have laughed heartily at the young man's response. "Yeah well, no one deserves to be covered in their own vomit; by the way you passed out before you could enjoy the awesome sponge bath I gave you. Id threaten you if you told anyone but something tells me my secrets safe with you."

Indeed it was Loki thought, he had no choice but to allow the young man to finish his hair and when he was done he sat down in the same chair as before his deep blue eyes assessing his work. Loki spoke again. "I regret you having to see me that way…I normally bear this portion of my punishment alone." Gavin sat forward in his chair. "Can I ask you a question?" Loki turned his palm towards the ceiling as if to say 'sure why not'. Gavin looked him in the eye. "What's your name?" Loki decided the boy would find out sooner or later might as well be from him. "Loki Odinson." He wasn't sure what he expected from the boy, anger, shock. What he received was far from either. "You're the guy my grandmother Frigga told me about she said you're a great sorcerer." Apparently no one had told the boy much about him they had been wise to do so. He replied hoarsely "Was Gavin, very much past tense I am no longer capable of magic and for good reason…why would she tell you about me." Loki couldn't help but be curious. Gavin seemed content to feed this curiosity. "I've been having issues with my abilities; no one in my family knows magic so she came to help me with things. She sounded sad when she mentioned you." Loki nodded to this. "As she should, I have been a great disappointment." Gavin said nothing to this and he was glad for it. Loki felt suddenly tired and he could feel the pain beginning to coil tightly around his wound again. All this talking was wearing him thin. Gavin seemed to sense this and stood from his chair. He grabbed a folded sheet on the table and shook it out placing it over Loki's form and then sat back down in his chair getting as comfortable as he could. Loki shut his eyes for a moment as the pain gripped tightly and he did his best to stay quiet. He would not admit it aloud but he was grateful for the company, something told him Gavin knew this as well.


	12. Chapter 13

Authors note: (( Going to explore more of the relationship between Steve and Khali in this chapter among other things, rated for romance))

Ch.13

His eye's had just closed when he heard the faint ring of the cell phone on the dresser it chirped softly. Steve sat up in the bed blinking against the soft glow of the muted television, the channel stuck on the on the classic movie channel a black and white movie from the 40's playing still. Steve looked at the screen and flipped the phone open answering. "Hey, Clint." The line sounded hazy and he knew the other man wouldn't be long on the line. "Jobs done headed home in twenty four hours, how's our girl?" Steve couldn't help the tired smile he felt on his lips. "Good, she fell asleep halfway through our movie marathon. She misses you." He could envision Clint nodding at his words. "I miss her back, I'll let you get back to sleep give Khali my love I'll be home soon." With that the line disconnected and Steve shut the phone. Setting the phone down on the dresser he searched for the remote and found it wedged between the pillows. Shutting off the television he laid back and pulled Khaleesi closer to him. She spoke sleepily against his neck. "Was that Clint?" Steve replied. "Yeah, jobs all done he'll be home in twenty four hours." Khaleesi nodded her head against his shoulder. "Good, he'll be home in time for Gavin's birthday." She yawned again unable to help herself and Steve kissed the crown of her head. "Go back to sleep Khali, He'll be home by the time dinners ready tomorrow. " And with that Steve let his own eyes close and sleep pull him down.

When he woke the next morning the room was still dark the shades pulled down so only tiny slivers of light showed through. Khaleesi lay with her back to him his arm draped over her hip, soft white blonde curls hiding the right side of her face from view. Steve let his hand wander along the curve of her side enjoying the way she pressed back against him as a reaction to his touch. He placed his hand flat against the bare skin of her stomach as he let his breath tickle her neck. She squirmed against him proving to him she was not asleep anymore. Nuzzling against her neck he smiled when she touched his hand with her own. She rolled over after a moment to face him her small hands finding his face. One slow kiss turned into two then three before limbs became tangled. He loved lazy mornings like this when it was just Khaleesi and himself, he couldn't think of a better way to wake up. Rolling them over covering her body with his own the kiss never breaking. He kept one hand against the bed to hold his upper body off of hers. Keeping a slow lazy rhythm she kept her arms around his neck fingers combing through the back of his hair. Their morning concluded with her fingers pressing into his back as she gripped his back the sound of her gasping in his ear, collapsing down beside her he rolled off giving her one last slow kiss. As he caught his breath he let his forearm rest across his face feeling the bed dip Steve watched with one eye open as Khaleesi walked naked towards the bathroom. He counted his blessings right then and there.

He had no doubt he lived a charmed life. It had taken a long time but they'd finally found a system that worked for both men. Now for example with Clint away Steve was the decision maker for anything that may come up, if Gavin needed something he acted as a step father of sorts. In the beginning they'd tried to keep it neutral, Steve living in Brooklyn and they'd have family days, dinners etc. But they soon found it wasn't enough. There were times when Clint had long protection details for weeks at a time, some nights when Gavin was a toddler he had wanted neither parent only super solider. So Steve had found himself driving on his motorcycle at 3am because Gavin couldn't sleep. He wanted Steve to check for monsters. Clint and Steve had come to their own private understanding when it came to anything romantically involved. Steve respected their marriage completely he knew his place in the relationship and Clint was shockingly okay with a lot of things. So here they were seventeen years later living on the same floor together with the exception of Gavin's room which was on the other side of the their level. He'd wanted his own privacy and they saw no harm in it. They were a highly unconventional family unit and Steve knew in his wildest dreams he couldn't have pictured his life this way but he knew he would never trade it for anything.

In the kitchen Bruce stood by the coffee maker pouring himself a cup of coffee, Tony walked in wearing one of his black business Gucci suits dragging a soaking wet Gavin behind him by the collar. The tall teenager slipped and stumbled along the marble floor trying to keep up with his uncles pace. Bruce took a slow sip of his coffee leaning against the counter. He spoke with as much sarcasm as he thought the situation warranted. In his honest opinion it deserved a lot. "This should be enlightening." Gavin gave his other uncle a sheepish grin wet hair dripping in his eyes. Tony let go of his collar pushing him forward. "Take a wild guess how Houdini here spent his morning." Bruce shrugged one shoulder smiling over his coffee. "No clue, but I'm guessing it was a rude awakening." Tony crossed his arms over his chest as he began to tell Bruce exactly what happened.

He'd been walking through the lobby of the tower which was a rather expansive space with a large Italian two tiered fountain in its center. As he passed by the fountain checking his phone he looked up just in the nick of time to see Gavin materialize out of thin air a good twenty feet up he seemed to hang there suspended arms and legs limp with sleep before he plummeted down landing in the two foot deep fountains base of water. He was lucky he was alive, one foot over and he'd have taken off his own head on one of the statues. He'd come up coughing and sputtering, utterly confused as to what happened. As he'd tried to crawl out of the fountain he had come face to face with his uncle who'd hauled him up out of the water by his shoulders. And now he stood dripping wet in the kitchen with one uncle giving him a stern look and the other almost doubled over in laughter. He'd thought it couldn't get any worse until he heard his mother's voice. "Gavin, why are you soaking wet?" He glanced at Bruce who shook his head. "Oh no you tell her, we aren't covering for you." Khaleesi walked into the kitchen now Steve beside her, his arm around her shoulders. "I uh, well…I fell into the fountain." Gavin muttered Steve raised a brow. "That's not that bad…" Tony held up a hand. "Try from twenty feet up in the air." Gavin gritted his teeth at the look on his mothers face.

An hour long interrogation happened in Gavin's room between himself and his mother before Steve sat down on the bed listening to them but not interrupting. He could tell Khaleesi was frightened by this development he commended her on not showing it too much. Then main topic of discussion was how many times he had teleported, where he'd gone, and who exactly had seen it. Gavin's answers were fairly forthcoming. He'd admitted he'd only teleported twice that he knew of, and one of those two times had been in his sleep this morning. To his knowledge no one besides his uncle and the people working in the lobby had seen it. He couldn't say if anyone had seen it happen when he'd crashed his motorcycle. Khaleesi had stared at him tight lipped and her eyes rimmed with worry. When she seemed satisfied she kissed Gavin's cheek and hugged him saying she would check on him later. Gavin watched her walk out of the room her fingertips touching Steve's shoulder as she passed.

Steve looked at his would be step son. "She'll cool down Gavin she's just worried about you." He sat down beside him on the bed. "Your dad will be home this evening to...I'll have a talk with him…try to keep him from barging in here." He said laughing a little trying to ease Gavin's worried look. He looked at Steve biting his lower lip. "Hey Steve, can I ask you something?" Steve nodded twice. "When Grandma Frigga came with my uncle on her last visit she told me about somebody…A man she knows who could teleport she said he was a great sorcerer." Steve's smile faded a little. "She said his name was Loki Odinson. Have you heard of him?" Steve stood now looking down at Gavin his expression suddenly blank. "Gavin I want you to listen very closely to me. Do not repeat that to your mother. Forget whatever your grandmother said about that man." Gavin frowned it was really rare for Steve to get this upset, let alone defensive. "…Why? I don't understand who is he?" Steve walked towards the door turning his back to Gavin. He spoke over his shoulder as the door was closing. "He's no one." The door shut with a slight rattle and Gavin was left alone.


	13. Chapter 14

Authors Note: (( Nothing to really say, just enjoy! Don't own anything))

Ch.14

Steve wanted to talk to Clint about what his son had asked him before he mentioned anything to Khaleesi. He'd left her on the couch with Gavin who'd emerged from his room a few minutes after they'd finished talking. The young man hadn't said too much and picked at his dinner pushing the food around more then he ate of any of it. He was laying on the couch now with his head in Khaleesi's lap her willowy fingers combing through his hair they were watching some sort of nature program. He could hear Gavin asking her questions every now and then, something about where she grew up and if they had tigers there. This bothered him Gavin had never showed much interest in his mother's homeland. He liked hearing all the stories Thor told and anything to do with gory battle of course but otherwise he had never seemed this curious. He wondered what else Thor's mother had told him on her last visit. He knew one thing Clint was going to be pissed. He'd had a talk once already with Frigga when Gavin was a small boy warning her that Khaleesi was not really her daughter in law, and Gavin was not her grandson. He'd told the Queen to think twice before filling his son's mind with certain stories. It was a touchy subject, Clint had been hard pressed not to stay angry Gavin had only been a child and didn't understand why it bothered them to have his grandmother tell him stories he'd thought were just make believe. Grandparents were a touchy subject with his companions neither of them had ever spoken about their parents. So he guessed this was why Clint relented and allowed Frigga and Odin to see Gavin at all. He'd put his foot down on visiting Asgard though. He said under no certain terms he would never allow Gavin to go there alone.

When Clint came home he saw Steve waiting for him down in the lobby Clint had his bag slung over his shoulder and he stopped a few feet away from the other man. "You miss me that bad Steve?" The assassin joked smirking a little. Steve rolled his eyes before he could stop himself and he started explaining what had happened today he chose to leave Gavin's odd comment for last. When he finished Clint dropped his bag on the floor putting his hands on his head sighing."I told that crazy witch… Argh…Is that all Gavin said? Just asked about his name?" Steve shook his head. "He asked if I knew who he was, Frigga told him about Loki's abilities. " Clint groaned now shaking his head. "His grandmothers supposed to come here for his Birthday this week. When she's here you and I are going to have a conversation with her. "He picked up his bag. "Nothing else we can do about it Steve, just have to handle things as they come. For now we won't worry Khali about it with any luck Gavin will get bored and forget about it." Steve wanted to agree with him on this but he knew Gavin just as well as Clint did. And both men knew the kid was stubborn beyond all reason. They walked in together and Clint forgot for a moment what he and Steve had discussed he was too busy watching Khaleesi get up from the couch, he couldn't help but smile immediately kissing her when she got close he leaned down and hugged her tightly looking at Gavin over her shoulder, the teen was staring at his father with an expectant expression. Clint mouthed the words. "Your. Grounded" Showing Gavin he knew exactly what had been happening while he was gone. Gavin threw himself back on the couch with a theatrical groan, great his dad knew everything…well almost everything.

He watched Clint hold his mothers face in his hands kissing her, he was frustrated about his situation he understood his family was upset he'd lied about what was happening with his powers and now he knew it was only a matter of time before his father knew what he'd asked Steve if he didn't know already. He picked up a pillow throwing it across the room at his parents, hitting Khaleesi in the arm. "You guys are gross…Dad this isn't a brothel Steve tell them to stop." Steve shook his head telling the boy he wasn't going there. Clint pulled away from Khaleesi who looked over her shoulder at her son stopping him from walking towards the teen. This got Gavin's attention faster than if his father had actually walked over to him like he'd intended. His mother never interfered with discipline, so Gavin sat up straighter he was apologizing before she even got all the way over. He heard his father's in the kitchen. "Your screwed now kid. I hear one word of back talk to her and you're in a world of hurt Gavin." He heard Steve next "You're so full of it Barton." Clint shoved Steve in the arm shushing him.

Khaleesi sat down next to her only child and looked at him with a level stare. "Gavin, I fear I have spoiled you made you feel as if you are invincible all I ask is that you promise to try and control these powers, we will find a way to help you I know your frustrated." Gavin sighed looking away from her knowing she was right. He felt her small arms hug him and she kissed his cheek. "Do you understand my worries? What if you had teleported outside of the building? You would have fallen to your death. I want you to be honest with us from now on…Please Gavin, listen to your father and Steve show them respect." She smiled when he nodded and she stood from the sofa. Gavin groaned at her parting words. "You're still grounded."

That night Gavin found himself sitting in the middle of his bed the light from his laptop on the desk the only light in the room, he yawned laying back. He felt himself getting tired and as sleep washed over him he shut his eyes and told himself not to teleport he concentrated on that sentence and repeated it like a mantra over and over. That night whether it was by pure luck or some random amount of control he did not teleport.

The day of Gavin's eighteenth birthday he woke up to Khaleesi coming in his room with a small cake she'd baked just for him. It was a tradition he loved very much, he got to eat cake for breakfast and spend time with her just the two of them. She had her hair up in a pony tail wearing pink yoga pants and a gray tank top they both sat Indian style on the bed the cake in between them. Gavin took a bite of cake watching his mother as she dusted crumbs off the bed. "Hey mom…." She looked up at him and for a moment Gavin was reminded how weird it must be for her here in the mortal realm. "Yes, Gavin." She said smiling. "Grandma Frigga is coming to visit today with Thor and I was wondering if its okay if I go back with them for a few weeks, she invited me last time she came but Dad said I was too young." Khaleesi tilted her head a little and he could already envision her answer, she shook her head slowly. "No, I'm sorry Gavin I don't think it's a good idea." She tried to smile and get him to understand. "Besides all your friends are here and Asgard is not like the mortal realm it's very political and you'd be bored sweetheart." She squeezed Gavin's hand in hers and he pulled his hand away. "But I'd really like to go." Khaleesi found herself shutting her eyes she dropped her fork on the plate. "Gavin, no...Please the answer is no." Gavin felt a pang of guilt he hadn't meant to upset her. He'd never heard her respond this way before. "I'm sorry…I just don't understand why you and dad and Steve won't tell me anything, why is it such a secret." He said speaking in almost a whisper and Khaleesi looked up at him now. "Because we wish to protect you Gavin, from things that happened before you were born. It's not safe there for you, for me. It's why we have never gone back. I want you to respect my wishes on this and forget about going. If Grandmother asks you're to be polite and decline…please I do not wish to fight on this any longer." Gavin nodded. "Okay…" They finished their cake in silence and when they were done she took his plate and left the room without another word. Suddenly Gavin was not so excited about his party.

Clint knew something had happened by the way Khaleesi was acting when she came to their bedroom he and Steve had been watching a football game in their small sitting area. Both men had raised an eyebrow at her forlorn expression. They knew she loved making Gavin those cakes so they were curious as to what had transpired. She shrugged when they asked what was wrong and she said she had a headache. Laying down on the small love seat with them she laid her head on Clint's thigh and her legs over Steve's lap closing her eyes. Clint let his hand wander along her shoulder and he looked at Steve a silent question of concern on his face. Neither of them moved or spoke they just turned back to the game, knowing some things were better off left alone.

((Authors Note: Slightly shorter chapter sorry, longer one to come. Next Chapter will have some drama drama!))


	14. Chapter 15

Authors Note: ((Rated for Swearing and family drama, enjoy! It's going to get deep in the drama department you've been warned.))

Ch.15

Khaleesi had fallen asleep before the game ended and by then neither man cared very much who won or lost. It was only about noon time, Steve stood first gently laying her legs down behind him and then helped Clint lift her up so he could get off the small sofa. He picked her up in his arms and over to the bed pulling the covers up over her. Steve leaned up against the bed arms crossed. "Must be some headache she never takes naps like this, Gavin must have said something to upset her." Clint had a serious expression on his face he turned off the television and whispered back to Steve. "I don't know probably, it's been a long time since she hasn't felt good. Actually I can't remember the last time…." He trailed off saying nothing more. Steve didn't think about it much and walked over to the closet pulling out a change of clothes for a workout. "I'm going down to the gym then if you'll stay here with her, I'll be quick just have to get a work out in before everybody shows up tonight." Clint nodded telling him it was okay.

Steve was walking back from the gym a few hours later wiping sweat from his face with a towel, when he heard rather then saw Thor. They were early, he wondered if Clint knew. He was hit with a rather very strong bear hug from the thunder god and he couldn't help but smile. He saw Gavin walking out of his room looking a little down but he saw the teenager smile at Thor who broke off their conversation to greet him and wish him a happy birthday. Steve had been out of town the last time Thor and the Queen had been here so he hadn't had a chance to interact with her very much. She seemed like a nice woman and looked to be in her thirty's. Gavin gave her a polite smile and hug he laughed when Frigga pretended not to recognize him. "I dare say my grandson you have grown so much since I last saw you that I scarcely recognize you. Very handsome looking like your father, before I forget I have a very special gift for you, but you cannot see what it is until after dinner." Frigga kissed Gavin's cheek and took his hand insisting he show her around. When the tour was finished they ended up back near the kitchen were Steve stood. Frigga was regarding him with something close to curiosity. He knew where this was going before she even spoke. "You're my grandson's 'other' father Steve is it?" He nodded. "Yes, I am it's very nice to meet you I apologize for not being here last time you visited I was away on work." Frigga smiled at Steve. "That's quite alright…speaking of fathers where is my son in law I know why Khaleesi is absent but I thought I would see Clint." Steve raised an eyebrow at this, getting the impression the Queen knew more than he did and for very different reasons. "Uh he's actually getting ready for the dinner I think, Khali had a headache so she laid down. He should be right out I'll go get him I have to clean up myself anyway." Gavin stopped Steve as he excused himself. "Wait Steve…mom doesn't feel good?" Steve paused for a second near him. "Yeah she's sleeping said she had a bad headache, your dads been with her." The teen said nothing to this and Steve took it as a good sign Gavin felt bad for whatever had transpired between the two.

When Steve returned to their room he saw Clint standing in the bathroom towel around his waist and a razor in his hand. Without turning to look at Steve he continued shaving. "You don't even have to say it It's going to be a blood bath with that woman." Steve laughed a little. "She already knew Khali wasn't feeling good…Called me Gavin's 'other' father like I was a commoner. Treats Gavin like a prince though." Clint rolled his eyes in the mirror muttering something under his breath. "Watch yourself around her Steve she saw Gavin's birth before any of us…before Khali even knew she was pregnant." Turning on the shower Steve got in throwing his clothes over the stall door, they landed near vanity he talked over the sound of the water. "Did Khali wake up? If she's not feeling well still we shouldn't make her go." Clint wiped the excess shaving cream off his face and inspected his work. His thin mustache and goatee looked expertly done. "Nah she's sleeping still, I didn't want to wake her yet. Gavin didn't happen to enlighten you on their argument did he?" Steve turned off the shower pulling the towel that hung on the door and wrapping it around his waist before stepping out. "No he didn't. He didn't know she had a headache he acted surprised to hear she didn't feel good, he looked like he felt guilty." Clint said nothing to this and walked back into the bedroom to get dressed, giving up the vanity area to Steve.

Clint and Steve came out together and could see Tony and Bruce talking with the others around the living area. Gavin looked up from talking to his grandmother and tried to get his father attention. Clint sat next to him and squeezed his shoulder tightly. "It's alright Gavin, mom's just tired." Gavin still looked guilty to his father. Clint sighed smiling to show his son he knew he hadn't meant to do anything on purpose. "You wanna go get her for dinner go ahead and wake her up for me." He said and Gavin didn't need to be told twice. When Gavin left the room Clint turned his attention to Frigga who seemed ready for whatever he had planned to say. It was beyond awkward in Steve's mind to have to confront the mother of your wife's intended husband, adopted or not. Clint decided there was no easy way to go about it so he just planned on being himself. "You want to explain to me Frigga what the fuck you think you're doing telling _my son_ about Loki, I think we both know I asked you years ago to have a little restraint." Steve bit his tongue thinking 'Oh Clint, you didn't' Tony across the room had heard Clint as well and he practically snorted his scotch through his nose. Bruce patted him on the back to ease his coughing fit.

If Frigga was upset she did not let it show she merely smiled politely her hands clasped on her knee. It occurred to Steve how strange it must be to be as old and have seen as much as she had. He reasoned she could be a thousand or more, the idea of what scared a woman like her made Steve want to squirm. The way she answered told Steve they had something to worry about. "Because it is his birth right." The oxygen in the room was suddenly gone and you could have heard a pin drop. Clint spoke through clenched teeth his eyes unblinking. "You better be talking about your own kid." Steve hadn't thought things would turn this ugly so quickly. Frigga answered him with that same smile as before. "When you came to my husband he agreed to your terms, Loki was wrong to do what he did in your realm and in ours. Even though Thor is king now Odin has reign over his past decisions. "Clint glared now he didn't like how this was sounding. "Adopted or not Loki is my child and I have seen him suffer enough. He has been free of Thanos's control for seventeen years now and he has willingly endured your barbaric idea of repentance he is no longer a threat to anyone. Odin has found he is remorseful of his actions and is fit to be released, without his magic of course that will not be returned to him at his own request." Steve was up off the sofa before anyone could blink he was pushing Clint backwards as the other man rose from his seat Frigga sat unmoving in her chair Thor standing in front of her suddenly blocking Clint's view. All Clint saw was red. If anyone other than Steve had been holding him back he would have thrown them over. If Steve's grip loosened he was going to do his very best to strangle this woman.

Clint was shouting at the top of his lungs. "Then you better cut off my goddamn hand you crazy bitch because you will never get me to remove that blade on my own." Frigga stood now and smoothed her skirts with her palms looking as calm as ever, seemingly unaffected by his words. "That won't be necessary Loki has been released already and is resting comfortably if you're curious as to how then you clearly have underestimated Odin's powers." Clint stared at her his body frozen in shock. He spoke carefully he looked at Thor as he spoke. "You better tell me he is not here…so help me God, I will kill him." Frigga finally looked angry and she took a step towards him Steve blocked her path she spoke to Clint over Steve's shoulder. "You will do no such thing! My boy has suffered enough he wants to make his amends in person, Gavin has shown him kindness beyond what was ever expected and he feels empowered to face the people he's wronged." It was Steve's turn to hold back he kept his hands on Clint's behind him. "What did you just say?" Before Frigga could answer Clint was bolting down the hallway.

Steve was running after him but Clint was fueled by pure rage and moved just that much faster, he was inside their bedroom before Steve could grab his arm. All he could think to do was shout but it went on deaf ears. Sliding into the room everything was a white sea of chaos. Clint was pulling Gavin off the bed by the back of his neck a fistful of his hair in his grip. Khaleesi was struggling to get out of the bed her hands frantically trying to pull Gavin back towards her she was screaming at Clint to stop. Everything was happening so quickly and Steve got in between them his arms around Khaleesi's waist as she practically kicked off the ground against him. "Clint Stop, stop! He couldn't have known what he was doing!" Steve shouted as he struggled to keep his footing pulling her back away from them. She weakly pulled at his hands. "Steve! Steve! Please make him stop!" By the time Bruce and Tony were able to get into the room Clint had Gavin on the floor he was thrashing around against his father's grip on his neck. Tony went to pull him off when he suddenly let go falling back he was breathing hard. Clint shoved away Tony's hands. One forearm against his knee his hand covering his mouth. Steve let go of Khaleesi and she flew to her son on the floor kneeling down beside Gavin trying to see if he was alright.

Gavin roughly pulled his arm away from his mother and she yelped in surprise causing Clint to kick his leg out at the teen shouting at him. Bruce was the one to finally speak. "Stop it, all of you! Enough." Khaleesi turned and Steve pulled her into his arms her face buried in his chest. Bruce stepped over Clint and pulled Gavin up in one swift motion. He checked the young man's face and asked him quietly if he was alright. Gavin nodded once taking deep breathes the adrenaline wearing off. Clint looked up at his son from where he sat on the floor. "You have no idea what you've done Gavin…You can't possibly fathom what you've done by helping him." Khaleesi turned her head hearing Clint's words. She looked at her husband. "What are you talking about?" Steve spoke before Clint could. "Gavin's been visiting Loki helping him, Frigga told us he's been released from his sentence, Odin deemed it paid in full." Steve did not say that Loki was supposedly here now.

Khaleesi was pulling away from him before he could catch her and she slapped Gavin once across the face Steve's arms wrapped around her slender waist again pulling her away a look of utter shock on Gavin's face. He watched Steve drag her out of the room her sobs echoing down the hall.


	15. Chapter 16

Authors Note: ((No worries everyone, I know that last chapter was tense but people will get their heads together. Sorry if anyone was bothered by the interactions obviously striking your child is wrong, 18 or not. It's only for story's sake. Rated for sappyness))

Ch.16

Clint sat on the terrace of the Tower overlooking the city, his legs hanging over the edge as he rested his chin on the lowest railing. He couldn't remember the last time things had been so upside down. He wiped at the tears on his face as he heard someone sit down next to him. Steve looked out over the bustling city, the lights shimmering in the night sky. Clint spoke his voice sounded cracked and broken. "We brought this on ourselves Steve, we lied to each other and said it was in the past and nothing mattered but the present. How can Gavin ever look at me again? I just got so scared all I heard was he was here and I just saw Khaleesi laying in the sand again looking up at the sky with no emotion just willing herself to die. She was so broken Steve, I thought I was protecting Gavin by keeping all of this from him…I would take it back if I could." Steve put his hand on Clint's back. "I know Clint, I know you would." Clint shut his eyes taking a deep breath. "Frigga just couldn't help it she had to make that dig, twist that knife in me about birth rights, Khaleesi thought she had been pregnant before the attack and when Natasha and I found her outside we didn't know if she'd lost it. When we got married Frigga had told her the baby was fine. We didn't question it…We didn't want to. She's been dying to throw that in my face ever since I imprisoned her son."

Steve took a deep breath and exhaled out of his nose that was a topic for another day. They still had a lot of cleaning up to do. "Bruce and Tony took Clint to my apartment in Brooklyn he wanted to give you and Khali some space…he wanted to speak with you alone but I told him to go with his Uncles…we'd talk to him tomorrow. " Clint straightened up at this. "I'll go tonight Steve I need to apologize to my son I need to tell him the truth he deserves it." Steve nodded. "I'll stay with Khali, she's in bed…I had Bruce sedate her she was hysterical. There's something else we need to talk about when you get back, it's not a crisis so don't worry about it." Clint nodded wordlessly and stood up putting on his leather jacket as he walked.

When Clint got to the apartment he knocked twice waiting for someone, anyone to open the door. It was midnight now and he hoped Bruce or Tony were awake. When the door opened he was met with Gavin. The teen's face was tired looking, worn his eyes red and puffy. When he saw Clint he threw himself at his father. His arms gripping around his neck Clint was so shocked he didn't do anything at first. He slowly let his arms wrap around him and Gavin sniffed loudly. "Dad I'm so sorry! I'm so fucking sorry…Uncle Bruce told me….he told me everything." Clint opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and simply hugged Gavin tighter.

Once inside the apartment several long minutes later Clint could see Tony and Bruce asleep on the couches he could tell they'd ordered pizza their paper plates still strewn everywhere. Clint followed Gavin into Steve's room and he sat next to him on the bed. Gavin spoke first. "Is mom okay? She must feel awful, I've never seen her so upset…I didn't even know she could get so upset…" Clint wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "She just got scared Gav, she knows you love her…she just didn't want you to know what had happened she didn't want you to live in fear of what people would do if they knew who she was…back where she was born…where you met Loki they'd kill her even now years later, people there don't forget. "

Gavin sniffed again loudly taking a hair tie and pulling his long hair out of his face. "I promise dad, I didn't visit Loki on purpose I didn't even know he was real until later…I thought I was dreaming I was stupid I should have said something sooner, he even told me not to come but I didn't listen…But dad please don't get upset…but he isn't evil the guy I met isn't the one everyone's been saying." Clint did his best to remain quiet and listen to his son. "He could have asked Grandma to end his punishment any time but he begged her not to…told her he deserved it. I understand why you did what you did to him…he does to. He told me he knew you and Mom would never forgive him but that was okay… he just wanted you guys to be happy" Clint bit his lip now stifling his emotions he tried not to cry at how kind Gavin was despite everything ,how much good he believed people possessed. Clint took a shaky breath and kissed Gavin on the side of his head. "Okay Gavin…I believe you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness son. I just hope someday you'll understand how sorry I am...how much I love you." Gavin looked at his father and smiled gently. "I already know dad, and I forgive you if you'll forgive me…I could never stay mad at you and I understand now how much you love mom and Steve. How you'd do anything for them for me… "Clint had to look away now he cleared his throat trying to gain some composure. Gavin kicked at his father's booted foot as he rested his head against his shoulder. "I love you dad."


	16. Chapter 17

Authors Notes: ((Loki gets his own portion of the chapter again hope everyone likes it, chapter is rated for implied romance with the guys and Khali let me know if it's something you want to see, cause let's face it who wouldn't want have attention from those two (: Wink wink.))

Ch.17

Loki sat in the middle of the bed his back propped up by pillows it was a far cry from his previous living conditions, you would not find him complaining. Thor sat on the edge of the large bed the television on mute neither of them paid it much mind. Thor looked at his brother and he found him to be a very different man then he ever remembered. He'd grown thin in his years of exile his stomach bandaged up with layers of gauze. He'd refused any pain medicine. "You do not have to sit with me Brother." Loki said breaking the silence. Thor looked at him and remained seated. "I wish to stay Loki, make sure you're comfortable." Thor picked up the glass of water on the nightstand and held the straw for his Brother who took a short sip. "Thor, I told you and Mother not to bring me here…I am unwelcome and for good reason." Thor shook his head. "Is it so bad Loki that I want to help you make amends here, you told mother if given the chance you wanted to try and heal things." Loki made an uncomfortable noise. "My eagerness to fix my mistakes does not mean I deserve to have the opportunity. Mother twists my words to suit her need to feel she is helping me. This has caused them pain Thor…Gavin is no doubt confused… I am tired Brother please, go speak with your friends and give me time to rest I will be fine I can't get into too much trouble simply lying here." Loki's voice sounded tired and strained. Despite his hesitation to leave him Thor stood up and walked slowly out of the room closing the door gently leaving Loki to his own thoughts.

An hour passed by and sleep did not come easily for Loki he found himself jumping at the slightest noise, in the estate he had at least known that nothing dwelled there but himself. He tenderly checked his bandages and found the gauze was pink. 'I will need to remedy this' he thought as he began struggling to the edge of the bed. He walked slowly towards the on suite bathroom Thor had helped him change clothing when they'd arrived but all he'd been comfortable in were a pair of black pajama pants. He flinched at the bright florescent lighting and he was faced with his own reflection in the mirror. He had not seen himself in a very long time, his hair was shoulder length now and he had always been a slender built man with lean muscle but now he was just skinny. He found it hard to look at himself for long turning his attention away from the mirror he leaned against the counter peeling at the bandages tape gently he winced softly hissing through his teeth. He was dabbing at it with shaking hands with a wet wash cloth when he heard the bedroom door open. Thinking it was his Brother he did not try to hide his wound. He spoke to Thor. "Brother I am finding I was wrong, I think I do need your help." Looking up as he spoke Loki froze the washcloth forgotten in his hand.

His brother was not the one standing in the doorway. Khaleesi stood there instead one hand on the doorframe her lavender eyes giving nothing away. She had woken this morning and had a long conversation with her husband's and son. She had told no one where she was going when she set out, she'd wanted to know if what her son had described was true. The man she saw now was a stranger to the one she'd come to fear, it was like looking at a totally different person. She felt pity for him and confusion for herself. He looked almost fearful when he realized she was not Thor, and he slide along the counter away from her creating as much distance between then as he could. 'He is afraid' she thought. 'He is afraid of me…' Loki covered his wound with the wash cloth and spoke while looking at the floor. "When I expressed my desire to make amends, I did not ask my family to bring me here…to intrude on your lives. I know it does not fix anything but I asked my brother to leave me there. I have caused quite enough problems." Khaleesi listened to his words and found them to be sincere. She walked up slowly showing him she held nothing in her hands.

He tried to turn the front of his body away and Khaleesi stopped him her hand touching his wrist. "Here, let me." She took the wash cloth from his hand and began to gently clean the wound. When she started to press a new bandage over it Loki spoke. "I find myself at a loss as to what to say to you…I did not envision an opportunity arising." He found himself fighting the barest of smiles as she replied. "My husband's will grant me a reprieve, you should be thanking my son though, he has been on quite the campaign to prove you are worthy to stay." Loki raised an eyebrow at her words and touched his new bandage gingerly as he started his slow trek back towards the bed. "If it's alright with you and your husband's I would like that, to thank Gavin." Khaleesi took him by the elbow and helped him along.

He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed swinging his legs up and lay back with a great sigh, happy to be off his feet. Khaleesi played with her wedding rings on her finger as she stood beside the bed. She finally made a decision and sat down on the edge. A few minutes of strained conversation passed by before Khaleesi found it disturbingly easy to forget her own fear and judgment. Glancing at the clock beside the bed she found she'd been gone probably long enough. Excusing herself she stood up and Loki dared to touch the skin on her hand his thin fingers touching her rings. "Thank you for being so kind to me whether it is for Gavin's sake or not…" He let go of her hand and laid his own on his abdomen, he saved her from struggling to find the words as he closed his eyes his breathing finding a steady and even pace. Khaleesi stood there for a heart beat longer before taking her leave.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Clint and Steve their backs against the counter as they drank coffee they both looked up at her. It had been a trying few days but everyone was feeling better, it would be a slow road but it would happen. Kissing both of them she found her own her own cup for tea she spoke as she spooned sugar into the mug. "Do not be cross with me, but I went to speak with him this morning." The silence behind her told Khaleesi what she'd predicted would happen. Both men were not happy but they were trying to understand, years of feeling a certain way were not going to disappear overnight. She turned with the mug in her hands. "Gavin is not embellishing his accounts, at first I thought perhaps he was exaggerating to make us feel more pity for Loki but there is no need for it...That is not the man we all knew. He is frail and jumps at the slightest sound there is very little if anything he can do to us now." Both men listened in silence and Steve looked at Clint and back towards Khaleesi. "So we're actually okay with this? We're going to let him stay here?" He asked with honest curiosity. Khaleesi sipped from her tea. "I had to help him from the bathroom to his bed he's hardly in any condition to go anywhere else. Besides we promised Gavin we would all try." Both men knew she was right. Clint rubbed the back of his neck he was struggling with all of this but he thought he was doing pretty good considering.

Throwing out what was left of his coffee in the sink he set the cup in the dishwasher. In all the excitement since his arrival back from his protection run he hadn't been given much alone time with his significant others. Convincing them to all join him on the couch in their bedroom suite was not hard to do, everyone normally ended up in the same place. Both men on either side of Khaleesi her head on Clint's lap using his thigh as a pillow and her legs stretched out over Steve their right and left opposing arms resting on the back of the couch a half foot between their fingers. As they watched a movie Steve let his hands massage her calf and trail to her bare foot laying on her side with her head turned towards the television she tried to stifle a laugh her face turning into Clint's jean clad thigh. Steve bit his lip in humor and let his finger trail up the arch of her foot. She jerked her foot away and he was quick to grab it. Clint turned his attention away from the movie and glanced at them a smile forming on his lips. "I forgot Khali your pretty ticklish, Rogers here being a bully?" She tried so hard to keep a serious face but she was failing miserably. "You know I am ticklish you both do! How is it every time we are relaxing here you both end up trying to torment me?" Clint laughed now. "Hey, I didn't even do anything yet this has been all Steve, I'm innocent…for once." That was true, Clint was normally the instigator. "But since your already throwing me under the bus Khali I'm just going to have to join forces with Rogers." Her eyes widened at this and both men grinned. Khaleesi was hilariously out matched as Steve had her foot and Clint tickled her sides. Squirming against Clint's hold she squealed loudly laughing. "Please Pl…ease Stop" After a few more seconds Clint slowed his assault. "Alright alright since you said please, I guess we'll be nice." He leaned down now his eyes meeting Steve's for a just a second. Khaleesi's laughter died down when Clint kissed her slowly cradling her head in his hands. Lying on her back now she could feel Steve's hands holding her by the waist thumbs rubbing slow circles on the exposed skin of her hip bones, her tank top having ridden up when she struggled.

In the background the movie played on completely forgotten.


	17. Chapter 18

Authors Note: ((Rated for Mature themes, smut. You've been warned. Enjoy!.))

Ch.18

Those lavender eyes gazed up at Clint through thick lashes and he could see the way her chest rose and fell with each breath the adrenaline from moments ago still coursing through her veins, but her pulse was quickening again for another reason entirely. Lips parted she watched Clint as he turned his eyes towards Steve who still held her by her waist his fingers hooking into the belt loops on her jeans gently tugging her toward himself. Turning his body he moved into a more comfortable position and pulled her body upwards in one smooth motion one hand leaving her waist to brace her upper body. Steve leaned in very close to her lips with his own but held back teasing her he retreated just enough to stay out of her reach smiling as he did so. After a few seconds he relented and rewarded her with slow sweet kisses that he let trail down to her throat reaching her pulse point pausing there his breath warm against her skin.

With a silent nod to Barton over her shoulder Steve let his hands slide up the tank top palms against her ribs as he peeled the shirt up and over her head, Khaleesi's fingers quickly working the button on the jeans next, a pile of clothing on the floor quickly forming. With his back against the head board Clint kept his gaze locked with hers as she crawled up to him being as patient as he was capable of which wasn't much at this point he pulled her to his lips kissing her hungrily his fingers lost in her hair and she eagerly straddled his body. Feeling Steve brush back her long hair from her shoulder she pulled back from Clint to kiss the other man his voice warm against her lips. "Barton don't be greedy." Clint laughed grinning. "Oh it's a little late for that I think" He watched Khaleesi kiss Steve and it wasn't long before neither man cared for words. Khaleesi had to remind herself to breath as they laid back some time later the feeling of Clint's lips against her skin making it impossible to form words her back arching up she raised her hips in time to Steve's.

What had started out as something complicated in the beginning of their relationship had turned into a well timed dance between the three partners. There was something disturbingly satisfying about the arrangement that all three were well aware of, they knew the others boundaries and limits without them it wouldn't work each man had to be comfortable in his masculinity to work around the other. Some of the things Clint was eager to oblige were not always something Steve was comfortable with and vice versa so they'd work to find a happy medium. Both of them had agreed that as long as Khaleesi was happy they were happy. In the beginning when they'd tried it for the first time Clint had realized that this was probably Steve's first time and he had his doubts the other man wanted him there if he had his pick of scenarios. So they'd sat down and discussed it, Steve had blushed so red he looked at if he would die of embarrassment his cheeks the color of a fire engine but he'd been glad they'd had the forthright to ask him what his comfort levels were. Ultimately it had been up to Steve himself how everything went down. To both Clint and Khaleesi's surprise he'd chosen to allow Clint to stay.

They'd come a long way from there in the years together, and time have given them the building blocks to form something comfortable. Laying back on the bed with panting breathes Steve rolled them over so they lay on their sides he was trying to catch his breath. Khaleesi gave a soft lingering moan at the feeling of Clint pulling her into his arms from behind, slightly away from Steve. Kissing her shoulder and tasting the faint sheen of sweat there he let his teeth graze the sensitive skin. She rolled over in his arms and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, trailing kisses along his jaw before meeting his lips. Steve watched them for a moment with half lidded eyes the euphoria of the evening making him feel relaxed. He could feel her tug at his arm wanting him to move closer to them once he complied putting his arm around her waist her hand over his she spoke quietly. "I love you both." Steve smiled at her words and he took the opportunity to look at Clint who was laying with his head propped on one hand. "We love you to Khali." Clint said speaking for both of them. Steve took this as his chance to get into the shower before them and he gave Khaleesi a quick kiss sliding off the edge of the bed Clint shouted after him as he reached the bathroom throwing a pillow at the Captain as he did so. "Hey Rogers where the hells my goodnight kiss?" Clint practically howled with laughter at the look he was given and Steve threw the pillow back at him hitting him in the face. Clint hugged Khaleesi and yelled at Clint from the protection of his wife's shoulder. "Don't lie to yourself Steve, You'd do it if Khali asked you!" He knew Steve wouldn't throw anything at him this time and he snickered at the sound of things being knocked off the bathroom counter. Khaleesi laughed now herself and attempted to get out of bed wanting to clean up but Clint grabbed her again and pulled the comforter up and over them listening to her laugh. Finally wrangling out from under the covers she held the sheet around her body walking on her tip toes on the cold marble in the bathroom. Sitting on the counter she brushed her teeth looking at her reflection in the mirror she could see Steve in the large shower behind her.

She spit into the sink rinsing her mouth with cold water and turned off the tap. She smiled at Steve when he got out of the shower towel around his waist he'd left the water on for her. She kissed him and glanced at the open doorway Clint was laying there engrossed in his cell phone. She turned back whispering. "Should we tell him now?" Steve thought for a moment and smiled. "Lets wait until morning okay?" She nodded getting into the shower, Steve could hardly wait.


	18. Chapter 19

Authors Note: (( Okay so before Steve and Khaleesi drop there news on Clint I wanted to do a chapter that was just for Gavin and Loki. Enjoy! Review please))

Ch.19

Gavin had been standing outside Loki's bedroom door shifting from one foot to the other debating on whether it was to early to knock on the mans door. His family had been more than understanding in his plea's for them to keep an open mind. He wasn't sure what was driving this need for peace but he felt in his heart it was the right thing to do. He was about to turn away when the door opened and Loki poked his head out smiling faintly he looked tired still but better then before, the dark circles under his eyes fading. "You may come in Gavin, no need to debate if I am awake." Gavin smiled shyly watching Loki turn and move out of the doorway he shut the door behind himself and could see Loki had been eating breakfast, he wondered who brought it by. As if Loki had read his mind he sat back down taking a drink of his tea. "Dr. Banner brought me a light meal this morning when he stopped by to check on my injuries, he says I'm healing nicely slowly, but nicely all the same." Gavin felt happy about this, watching Loki carefully. "That's great pretty soon you'll be able to come out in to the city with me. I wanted to show you the harbor and maybe one of the art museums." The god gave him a skeptical look on this idea and Gavin could tell he was considering it anyway. Gavin kicked off his boots and hopped up on the bed turning on the television and flipping it to some sort of game show with obnoxious colors. Loki continued to eat his food picking at it with his fingers. He still wasn't used to eating mortal food but Bruce had been kind to him and chosen plain simple choices of fruit and toast.

He studied Gavin as he lay on his stomach eyes glued to the television screen, he set his tray aside and cleared his throat. "Gavin…I want to thank you, you're a remarkable young man and I am forever grateful for your persistence, I had not realized how pessimistic I had become in my exile but your beginning to show me perhaps there is something worth while to save in myself." Gavin turned his attention from the screen hearing the man's words. He smiled sitting up. "Your welcome Loki, if I've learned anything from all my uncles and my parents its that the hardest thing is to face your own actions, accepting the reality of your consequences that come with them…if you stick through it the end result is often a good one. Or so I'm told."

Gavin leaned over the tray that Loki had set on the bed and picked at the grapes left on the plate he said as he popped one in his mouth. " Hey I have an idea, your long hair is probably driving you crazy, and no offence but you look like you're a hop, skip, and a jump away from heading to a renaissance fair. I can cut it for you." Loki bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "Please Gavin do tell me how you really feel, dear lord your brutally honest. I suppose I am long overdue…have you ever cut hair before?" Gavin half shrugged half nodded finishing off the last of the grapes. "Yes and no the important thing is it's just hair and it grows back.." He watched him mull over the idea and Loki responded with. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll let you use me as your test subject, but you have to cut your hair as well. I'll help you with yours, I'm a quick learner." The young man thought on this his hand absently touching his long hair. "Um…alright fine you have a deal I guess it's fair."

Gavin got off the bed and grinned broadly. "Oh wait watch, I've been practicing like you told me." The teen suddenly vanished in an eye blink and reappeared seconds later holding a pair of scissors and a pair of cordless electric clippers in his hand. He seemed very proud of himself and Loki couldn't help the pride he felt at being able to help Gavin control his powers, even just a little bit. "Very good Gavin, that's splendid progress, you found those clippers fairly quickly I see." The young man shrugged his shoulders not minding he had been caught in his fib about it being this a spontaneous idea.

Pulling a chair into the open bathroom Gavin had Loki take a seat telling him to let him know if sitting still like this for to long hurt his stomach. The god assured him he would inform him if he was uncomfortable. Loki found it amusing the way Gavin took the task so seriously and part of him was glad for it. He had no desire to shave his head should Gavin's supposed hair styling skills be less than spectacular. Loki would not be himself if he did not feel a little vanity when concerning his looks. He pretend to sigh dramatically when Gavin insisted he shut his eyes so he could surprise him. He only teased the boy once saying. "I hear an awful lot of snipping Gavin, I should hope to have hair when you are finished, just remember your next." A rather long feeling half hour passed by before Gavin set the scissors down brushing the stray hair off Loki's shoulders. "There all done, you can open your eyes it looks great ." Loki opened his eyes slowly looking at himself in the mirror. He was actually quite surprised, it looked so different from anything he'd ever had done to his hair, in fact he couldn't recall a time ever in his long life he had had short hair. Gavin had cut a considerable amount of length off so all he would need to do now was slick it back but it curled a little now not being so heavy. Cut close in the back he had no need to worry about it ever flying in his face again. Pleased with the work he touched at it tentatively. "Your full of surprises Gavin, I love it, thank you."

Loki had thought perhaps the young man would try to back out of getting his hair cut but true to his word he sat down in the chair and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." He proclaimed handing Loki the scissors. The god smiled. "Lets." Gavin's hair took only a few minutes not having the near the length Loki's had. He gave the teen the option of closing his eyes which he gladly took. Loki was aware from the television what seemed to be popular with the youth today and he liked to think he knew what Gavin may be interested in as far as this went. When he finished he announced the transformation was complete and when Gavin opened his eyes a grin spread from ear to ear. "Holy shit your like a hair JedI" Loki had no idea what that meant but if his smile was any indication it meant he was pleased with his work.

He had cut it short but kept it longer than his own. Gavin's hair would never curl like his mothers but it had a waviness to it but it made him look older. Setting down the scissors Loki stepped back and Gavin made a face at all the hair on the floor. "I totally got this, I've been working on some other stuff." Loki raised an eyebrow as he watched Gavin wave his hand at the mess and to his shock it disappeared. Gavin grinned once more. "Awesome…I honestly have no idea where I sent it but.." They both heard what sounded like screaming coming from the living room. Gavin ran to the bedroom door and stuck his head outside. He could see his Uncle Tony jumping up and down swatting at his clothing his once full bowl of chips strewn all over the white rug. He was covered in hair. Gavin burst out laughing and slammed the door bracing his back against it he looked at the god. "…We better lay low. I gotta work on that one…" Loki could only shrug one shoulder. A grin of his own playing on his lips.

Authors Note: (( Here's links to show what Loki looks like after his hair cut, minus the beard of course. The second link will be Gavins hopefully they work.))

show/tom_hiddleston/03

tagged/damon-salvatore?before=1342566709


	19. Chapter 20

Authors Note: (( No notes, just enjoy!))

Ch.20

When Khaleesi had woken that morning she'd felt as if it were not an average day in September but more like Christmas morning, the excitement making it hard for her to keep her composure as she got ready for the day. Steve was still in bed but he stretched and rolled over onto his stomach telling her he was attempting to be lazy and sleep in. It never worked he always gave up after a few minutes of tossing and turning. Putting on a pair of dark navy skinny jeans and a white form fitting v-neck t-shirt with a simple single strand of pearl necklace on along with a pair of short heeled navy pumps. She'd grown quite fond of all the different shoe's mortal women aspired to having and she'd acquired quite the selection over time.

Clint had woken before either of them and went down to the gym to work out before he ran some errands with Bruce in the city so she wasn't expecting him back until after lunch. Her thick curls bouncing as she walked she tilted her head curiously at the sight of a man in the kitchen balancing two glasses of water and some various amounts of snacks on the tray. Turning around to face the room Khaleesi gasped seeing it was Gavin, she'd hardly recognized him. He looked suddenly so grown up, she imagined this is what he would look like for the long span of his existence.

He smiled at her setting the tray down he hugged her good morning and kissed her cheek. "Hey mom, you look nice you, dad and Steve have a date today or something." She heard his words but she didn't answer him right away she open and closed her mouth a few times. Finally she said. "Oh no, um no nothing like that but thank you, Gavin you cut your hair! You look so…grown up." He touched his hair now at her words he asked curiously. "You like it? I had Loki cut it for me I hope that's okay I cut his first you should go see, it looks fantastic." She found herself smiling at his excitement. "I like it very much, how handsome you look." She said touching it gently in her fingers. Gavin would be lying to himself if he didn't think his mother looked the tiniest bit sad. "Your not my little prince anymore, you're a grown man wait until Steve see's you he's going to faint." Gavin laughed a little at that. "Lets hope not, I'll see you later I have this whole movie marathon planned with Loki, he's still a little nervous about venturing out of his room." She nodded now understanding his haste to go off.

Gavin balanced the tray with one hand and opened the door with the other kicking it open the rest of the way. Loki was standing in the open bathroom portion of the bedroom suite he had his back to the room his shirt in his hand as he was finishing dressing. Gavin paused as he shut the door with his foot the other man hadn't noticed him yet, he could see long jagged scars on Loki's back they went from the tip of one shoulder and disappeared into the waist line of his sweat pants. Gavin struggled to comprehend what would leave such a mark. He spoke before he could stop himself. "Did my dad do that?" Loki turned sharply and frowned at Gavin before he realized what the teen was talking about. Answering slowly "No, no he didn't do that Gavin…that happened a long time ago." Loki quickly put on the forest green t-shirt and the scars were hidden from view. Setting the tray down on the bed Gavin sat down sensing the need to change the subject. "My mom liked my hair she was so shocked…she didn't even recognize me, I told her how great yours turned out." Grateful for the subject change Loki sat gingerly on the bed letting his back rest against the stacked pillows. "That's good, I worried she would be upset to see you so drastically changed." Gavin shook his head. "Nah she was cool about it, just surprised that's all. She's all dressed up to, well dressed up for her." Loki raised a brow at Gavin. "Are you trying to tell me something Gavin? Your not as subtle as you think you may be." A shrug of his shoulders was all he got from the youth and not another word on the matter was spoken. Gavin voted to begin their movie marathon instead.

Out in the living room Khaleesi was sitting on one of the leather chairs noticing the couch was different and the rug was gone. She raised a brow wondering if Tony had decided to redecorate again. Her musings were cut short when Clint and Bruce came in from the elevators and she rose from her seat to greet them. Her husband grinned at the sight of her and Bruce excused himself and headed down the hall towards his lab. Wrapping his arms around her waist Clint pulled her close and kissed her. "You look great, going somewhere?" He asked. She smiled returning his kiss. "We're all going you, Steve, and myself. We have a special day planned for you." Clint stared at her with a suspicious look before he said doing a terrible job of whispering as he could see Steve entering the room. "I knew it, Steve's going to confesses his undying love for me." Steve gave him a pointed look. "No you goof, we're going to Coney island." Clint's face lit up at this. "Gavin's not going? He loves that place." Khaleesi shook her head. "No, it's a special day I already told you just for us, besides Gavin's having a movie marathon with Loki." She could tell Clint was trying not to frown at her words but she could already see the way his brows furrowed. Not wanting him to have time to dwell on it she patted his shoulders. "Go change, Steve and I will be downstairs." With that she pulled away and he watched them whisper to one another and walk towards the doors.

The whole way to Coney Island Steve and his wife gave nothing away, they just grinned at one another and shook their heads when he asked what was really going on. Steve finally told him to shut up and have fun. It had been a few years since they'd gone and Clint had forgotten how much fun it was to just unwind and not think about anything just the moment. The day quickly whipping by the fall weather was crisp and there was quite a large crowd despite it being the end of the season. As they all stood at the end of the pier everyone picking pieces off a giant cone of cotton candy Clint spoke. "Thanks guys, this was great…didn't realize how bad I needed a break." Steve picked off a piece of the spun sugar. "Your welcome, Khali and I just wanted to take you out and show you a good time before your next trip cause your going to be busy on your weekends back." Clint looked at Steve, then his wife who was smiling so hard it hurt her cheeks to try and keep a straight face. "…Busy doing what." He asked hesitantly. Steve picked off another piece. "Helping me remodel the master suite, can't expect me to build a bigger nursery on my own can you?" Steve was grinning like an idiot now to. Clint groaned not hearing all of what Steve had said right away. "Ah come on remodeling again? We just finished the new bathroom last year….Wait did you say…you said nursery." Khaleesi nodded now.

Clint stood there and simply stared at the two of them he looked from one to the other before he pointed to his wife. "Your pregnant again…" Laughing Khaleesi nodded. "Yes we found out just before Gavin's birthday we wanted to wait to surprise you are you excited?" It was Clint now who couldn't stop grinning like an idiot and he picked Khaleesi up off her feet spinning her around once before he set her down gently. "Yes, oh my god yes, wait…do we know whose it is?" He asked a smile still on his face. Steve gave a humble shrug. "That's why we wanted to tell you here instead of the tower, from what Bruce told us it's most likely mine." Clint could tell they'd been worried about his reaction to this portion of the news but he held no ill will towards the idea at all. "Steve listen to me I don't care who fathered the baby…we're in this together this is great news. I've already been first time dad now it's your turn to have that." Steve felt a weight lifted off his shoulders at Clint's response.

It had been so long since Khaleesi had Gavin they weren't sure she could even have any more children what with the complications she'd had during his birth. But lord and behold on a routine check up Bruce had surprised her by telling her she was ten weeks pregnant. She hadn't even felt sick this time, no strange cravings. It had been so hard keeping it a secret because they'd both been so excited to tell Clint. All the recent events happening had taken care of any chance they'd had up until now to reveal it to him.

The trip home was long but no one seemed to mind at all, Steve drove while Clint sat in the back with Khaleesi his arm over her shoulder as she fell asleep after such a long day. Clint looked at Steve in the rear view mirror. "You nervous Steve?" He asked honestly. The blonde haired man gave a soft shrug before nodding his head as he drove. "Terrified, Khaleesi thinks it's a girl." Clint shook his head chuckling quietly. "She was right about Gavin being a boy so you are royally screwed…oh hey did they have prom in your day cause…" Steve glared at him in the rear view mirror now. "Oh shut up Barton." Clint chuckled again and then he became a little more serious. "All in all Steve congrats, it's exciting your officially going to be a dad." The rest of the drive home they sat in silence just enjoying the feeling of the changed ahead.

When they got home Khaleesi sent her two men up ahead of her and she went to Loki's room to see if Gavin was still there. Knocking quietly as to not interrupt them she waited only a few seconds before the door opened and Loki stood there. Her son hadn't been false in his account of the job well done on his hair. He seemed to know why she was here and he opened the door wider to allow her entrance inside. Gavin had fallen asleep about the third Lord of the Rings movie into their marathon and Loki had shut off the television only moments ago. She smiled at her son and she sat at the end of the bed looking over her shoulder at him . She whispered to Loki. "He always falls asleep before he's able to finish all the movies…He's done a wonderful job on your hair by the way you look very different." She watched the other god move towards a chair across from the bed he wasn't as slow as before it meant he was healing well. "I was hesitant at first when he suggested it but I'm glad I accepted. He was eager to show off his work to you this morning."

Khaleesi pushed a blonde curl behind her ear. "You'll have to forgive Gavin he tends to want what he wants at a break neck speed. I would dare say he is as patient as his father. In his mind he wants so badly for all of us to get along immediately and in time I see great progress…you and I both know in the past we've done things to hurt one another whether they were intentional or not." Loki nodded now resting his hands on his knees. "I agree, I must say that I am constantly reminded how little I knew of all of you, of the mortals…even before my fall I judged everything so quickly. I find myself enjoying these discoveries I make even the painful ones when I force myself to actually feel what's going on around me even now I know that you sitting here with me is not just to make small talk about your son. My presence here is a big change but I'm hopeful we can all learn to live with one another."

Khaleesi watched his face carefully as he spoke and chose to leave it at that, touching her stomach with her fingertips subconsciously an action which did not go unnoticed by Loki. He stood now and walked over towards the bed gently touching Gavin's shoulder to wake him. He woke slowly not having realized he'd fallen asleep when he saw his mother he sat up. Loki gave him a look that said 'go on now' Gavin looked from the god to his mother knowing they had been talking about something serious. No one seemed upset so he let it go and began searching for his boots, finding one half under the bed he started putting them on. "How was your special trip for dad?" He asked tying his boot. His mother smiled. " It was great, he had a wonderful time he was very shocked and elated by the news Steve and I had for him I was going to wait until later to tell you but I suppose now is alright. We told your father we're pregnant again!" The look on Gavin's face was priceless he just sat there his other boot forgotten in his hand. Khaleesi waited for him to speak but he said nothing. "Gavin? Aren't you excited? I know your all grown up but a sibling is still a wonderful thing."

Loki stood there a little shocked himself but he'd already had his suspicions moments ago, he was more worried at the strange look Gavin was displaying on his face. His final response was not what Loki knew his mother was hoping for either. "Are you fucking serious?" Gavin asked his eyebrows raising. Khaleesi found herself looking to Loki of all people her mouth hanging open she looked back at Gavin. "I'm very serious Gavin." She stood from the bed and wrung her hands together staring at her son. He finished putting on his boot now. "When were you going to tell me this exactly if I hadn't asked? Did Uncle Bruce say you were healthy enough?" Khaleesi touched his elbow moving him towards the door. "Your father just found out today as well, we did not hide this from you Gavin…" Loki didn't know all the details but a picture was forming and he went against his better judgment. "Gavin, go on please Id like to talk to your mother alone if it's alright with her." Gavin didn't wait for an answer and left the room slamming the door as he went.

Rubbing her temples she sighed heavily. "That did not go as I thought it would." Loki asked cautiously. "Your pregnancy with Gavin was problematic was it not?" She nodded sitting back down. "Its one of the reasons we came to the mortal realm to live…I would have died there giving birth to him had we stayed I am told even here it was close, we didn't even know I could have anymore children." Loki replied to her. "He is just frightened something will happen to you, he see's only his love for you in jeopardy by having to share it with this new child." Khaleesi understood what Loki was saying. Gavin was afraid she would die when his new sibling was born. She didn't feel as upset now for his outburst and she stood again her hand touching Loki's arm. "I understand now thank you." Turning to leave she stopped mid stride feeling Loki's hand on hers his grip gentle he was staring at the wedding bands on her hand his thumb playing over the stones.

Her original lilac colored engagement ring from Clint and a simple silver band dotted with dark purple stones for Steve. "They told you long ago, that I had never seen you prior to everything, but that's not true…I saw you once it was summer and you were collecting shells along the beach with your hand maiden I could hear you asking her about me if I was handsome and kind hearted…It was not long after I found out my true parentage and I felt so cheated how could someone so beautiful and sweet as that girl collecting shells want a frost giant, not a true prince of Asgard. But I see now I was wrong to feel that way, you do not judge you are the light guiding them through the darkness of the pathway fate has given them Khaleesi. You will not perish with this child, their love won't let you."

He leg go of her hand slowly his fingers touching hers for just a second and she watched as he turned away from her and walked to the back of the room out of her sight. Khaleesi paused for only a second before opening the door and walking out closing the door gently behind herself.


	20. Chapter 21

Authors Note: (( Rated for family moments and swearing, a bit of a time leap happening Enjoy!))

Ch.21

Time had a way of healing things that were previously thought to be broken, the excitement of new beginnings easing the way though it was not without it's speed bumps old wounds were sometimes slow to mend. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months and before long Khaleesi was near the end of her pregnancy, this time around had been surprisingly pleasant. Just to be on the safe side Bruce had ordered her to remain on bed rest the final month she was allowed to get up and join everyone in the living room but otherwise she found herself very tired and sleeping the day away.

Gavin had graduated high school and was attending the NYC University easing into his third semester, he commuted from Steve's old apartment everyday. He'd been adamant in his request to move out claiming with the new baby on the way things were to hectic for him to focus on school. He'd also asked Loki to move in with him and the god had been puzzled at his offer but agreed on the condition he come home on weekends to see his family. Loki knew Gavin's real reasons for wishing to move out, he desperately wanted to distance himself from the fear he felt towards the concerns he had for his mother health. Khaleesi had allowed it, knowing why as well and letting him go despite her attempts to soothe his worries.

It was Friday evening and she eagerly awaited her son's arrival he and Loki normally came together transporting themselves. It was much faster and safer then taking his motorcycle alone. She heard someone knocking on the bedroom door and she tried to sit up more calling out softly. "Its open come in." She smiled seeing Loki poke his head in the doorway, they'd spent many evenings since the first time nine months ago talking when Gavin came to visit so she thought nothing of his appearance at the door. He'd grown a shortly trimmed beard in the weeks he had been gone and his hair was still short having kept the style Gavin gave him. He smiled at her kissing her cheek chastely. Sitting down on the side of the bed he laughed a little touching her stomach. "I think little Stella is quite ready for her grand arrival." Khaeesi rubbed her large stomach as well sighing "Yes she is, she gives me no rest these last few days I think she knows Bruce is kicking her out of her rental space tomorrow." Loki removed his hand and glanced at the clock on the wall Khaleesi watched him carefully already knowing. "Gavin is held up again isn't he?" Loki nodded sadly. "He sent me on my own, he said he had term papers but I don't think you need a motorcycle helmet and a brunet named Alice to do that so no…I'm sorry Khaleesi I don't mean to upset you I just find it frustrating. He knows he should come visit he's doing fine in school but he acts strangely."

Khaleesi frowned a little more at this and rubbed her belly in slow circles feeling her daughter give hard kicks. "Strangely? You mean more then his discomfort towards Stella?" Loki nodded. "I think he's jealous of a recent change in our normal routines…I've been seeing someone." Khaleesi looked at him with a shocked expression. Hitting his shoulder with her hand gently. "Who? Tell me please, is it a friend or are you courting them?" Loki grew visibly uncomfortable at this and tried his best to feign indifference. "It's a very recent thing I don't have a name for it, he's a anthropologist from Gavin's University." Khaleesi could barely contain her excitement.

In the months prior to Gavin's departure Khaleesi had confided in her two companions of the conversation that took place between herself and Loki the day they announced the pregnancy. Clint had been a little miffed by the whole thing but she'd done what she could to put all his fears to rest assuring him Loki had no intention of stealing her away. She had a feeling that she was not the object of his affection anymore and maybe never really had been. He was merely seeking some sort of friendship with her, being as they were from the same realm and both semi new to the mortal world. Without magic Loki had a lot of relearning to do and sometimes Gavin was not always available. It served as a unexpected blessing when Steve and Clint were both away on work or a mission. A lot of trust had to be earned before they would leave her alone with him without Bruce there for security purposes but Loki had more then proved he had no hidden agenda's. One bit of reassurance being that they'd resolved any confusion as to who Gavin's real father was, one quick test had proved he was and always had been Clint's and with that much of the tension between the two men was eliminated.

Clint had been the hardest to win over and by some twist of fate he had been walking down to the lobby of the Tower he could see a taxi pulling up outside and Loki was getting out of it he waved and smiled warmly to someone still in the cab. Raising a brow Clint had struggled to see who it was, a younger man probably in his late twenties early thirties smiled back at the god and the cab drove away. Clint had pondered this all the way back up to the penthouse and as the doors slid open he felt like an idiot. "Oh my god, okay I get it." He'd said to no one but himself. Sitting down on the couch next to Steve and his wife he'd simply held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, Reindeer Games can come hang out when we're gone." Steve had raised a brow and leaned forward to look at Clint. "…What…what changed your mind?" Clint had held his hand inches from Steve's face. "…I don't want to talk about it. Just accept my answer, besides your delicate Rogers I don't wanna blow your mind." Steve had rolled his eyes shaking his head.

Back to the present, Khaleesi grinned settling back into the stacked pillows. "Tell me all about him please! Is he older? Handsome?" Loki ran a hand nervously through his short hair he was new to this whole thing more so to dating then the other he'd explained to her when he first realized it that he still liked women he just found he liked both. He'd been relieved to find the mortal realm was more then accommodating in their acceptance as long as you watched where you went. He wasn't broadcasting anything and he appreciated his privacy more then anything so outside of the group he'd told no one else, not even Gavin. Loki finally answered her. "He's about thirty I suppose, polite, he teaches anthropology on cultural practices in Peru. Gavin describes him as looking like some actor named Alexander Skarsgard…he's on some insane vampire program the youth today favors. Gavin think he's conceited, but I think it's because he gave him a 'D' on his midterm last week and then asked me to coffee, it's nothing serious really we're just friends."

She smiled at this wincing suddenly at the baby kicking it made sharp pains across her stomach. Loki looked concerned and went to stand, Khaleesi shook her head and made a motion with her hand for him to sit back down. "I'm fine, don't panic she's just turning over I think…" When the discomfort subsided she asked. "You don't think Gavin's jealous because your dating do you? I mean to say because your not with him…" She let the thought fly out there and Loki mulled it over for a few seconds shaking his head. "No…no it's not something I've been very forth coming about with him, besides he's been out every other night with this Alice girl, she seems nice." Khaleesi shrugged at this and motioned for Loki to help her out of bed. She was dying for something sweet, strawberries perhaps.

Clint and Steve were walking in from the elevator when they made it into the kitchen, Clint looking around the living room. "Gavin bail again?" Khaleesi gave him a disappointed look and piled more strawberries into a bowl. Clint openly groaned. "If we weren't on alert for this baby I'd drag his ass over here, he's got to stop being a such a punk." Steve shrugged "We can't force him to come see us Clint it'll just make him push further away. It'll be fine once Stella's born tomorrow he'll see everything's alright."

It was the middle of the night as it often is when this sort of thing decides to happen. Khaleesi woke up that same sharp pain moving across her stomach only stronger now she sat up in the bed the dim light from the bathroom casting a soft glow across the room. She nudged Clint's shoulder and said as loudly as she could over the discomfort. "Clint, wake up I think the baby is coming." Clint opened his eyes slowly looking at his wife for a long time before her words sunk in. He slid out of the bed and started throwing his boots at Steve across the room who was sleeping on the couch due to Khaleesi having a habit of stealing all the covers the last few night. Having hit him in the chest with his leather boot Steve shot up boot in his hand ready to throw it back at Clint when he saw Khaleesi was awake as well. "Oh god is it time?" Was all he got out before he fell off the couch trying to find his clothing.

Four hours later everyone sat in the medical floors uncomfortable chairs nervously waiting for any news, Clint and Steve had been a wreck wanting to go in with her but she'd sent them away telling them to wait for Gavin outside. Bruce had finally walked outside to the room he was smiling wide. "She did fantastic Steve little more blood loss then Id like but she's fine, and you have baby girl, 6 and a half pounds." He waved the two men back and they went into the room Khaleesi and the baby had been moved into after surgery. She sat back in the hospital bed very tried looking but a sleepy smile on her face. The baby lay in a bassinet beside her swaddled tightly in a blanket. Clint went to stand beside her kissing her gently, and Steve approached the bassinet slowly peeking over the edge.

His daughter was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, surpassed only in his opinion by her mother. She had so much hair for a new born soft downy sandy blonde in color, not nearly as pale as Khaleesi's, her eyes were a steel gray. Something he'd read in one of the baby books was common her true eye color would come in six months or so. She reminded Steve of a little cherub, she was his little angel. If someone had told him this would be happening when he'd woken from the ice he never would have believed it. So much had been given back to him in his time since then. He carefully picked her up resting her head against his arm as he cradled her. "Khali she's beautiful, our little Stella's finally here." Khaleesi felt very content now and was happy to close her eyes to sleep but she wanted to know something first. "Gavin made it didn't he? Does he want to come in and see her?" Both men looked at one another and Clint spoke first. "Yeah, yeah he's outside with Tony I sent him to go get me a soda but Bruce called us in before he got back I'll go check." He left the two of them with Stella and walked outside the room.

Clint didn't have the heart to tell his wife their eldest child had not come, in fact he'd ignored six missed calls from both Steve and himself along with two from Loki. Walking into the waiting room he looked at the god. "Tell me Gavin walked in, she's in there asking for him…" Before Clint could finish he saw Gavin walking down the hall towards them he was soaking wet from the rain his long sleeved shirt damp, boots squeaking and he was not alone. Walking beside him was a girl probably the same age as him maybe a year older wearing high heels and a short dress she had on Gavin's leather jacket that dripped water all over the floor as they moved. The pair of them laughing obnoxiously. When he looked up and saw his father he tried and failed to appear serious instead dissolving into another fit of laughter. Clint couldn't believe it, he used every ounce of self control he had. Gavin could barely walk a straight line. Tony stood beside him watching the two approach them he didn't even need to ask.

Gavin grinned at his uncle and father. "I'm here sorry we're late I couldn't hear my phone over the band playing, how's mom?" Clint closed his eyes for a heartbeat exhaling slowly through his nose when he opened them again the girl with Gavin whom he presumed was Alice suddenly realized who Tony was. "Oh my god! You didn't say your Uncle was The Tony Stark." Tony who normally found this amusing was less then impressed he looked at Gavin. "Get that girl the fuck out of my building Gavin…Before I call security." The girls smile was wiped clean off her face at Tony's blunt words she looked to Gavin who suddenly seemed a little bit more sober. Gavin eased the girl towards the door and whispered something to her before she seemed to get upset replying to him angrily hold her hand out for cab fare no doubt. He shoved a wad of cash in her hands and she disappeared through the swinging doors. Loki who watched the whole exchange with disappointment spoke to Bruce. "Just so everyone's clear that was not Alice." Bruce sighed. "I figured as much."

Standing awkwardly now in front of his father and uncle Gavin ran a hand through his wet hair staring at his boots. Clint spoke with as much anger as the situation warranted. "Your mothers asking for you, would you like coffee now or after you pretend to have been sitting in the waiting room with the rest of us." Gavin swallowed hard his eyes cast to the floor still. "After." With that he walked past his father careful to keep his distance as he avoided everyone's glances on his way to her room. Loki was close behind him though and he grabbed Gavin's elbow stopping him. Gavin thought stupidly the god would be trying to tell him it was fine but he merely took his hand and wiped off a smear of pink lipstick off his neck. He showed Gavin the stain on his hand his expression telling Gavin all he needed to know. He watched his roommate and friend walk away back to the others.

He took a deep breath straightening his clothing and walked into the room. Khaleesi's face brightened at the sight of him, and he tried to use his best excited smile. Leaning down next to her he kissed her cheek. "Hey mom, congrats…where's my beautiful baby sister?" He looked up at Steve who'd just put the baby back down. Steve met his gaze and he could tell the solider was suspicious but said nothing because of his mother. Khaleesi was blind to it all and she pointed to the bassinet. "She's sleeping now, but you can hold her Gavin…she's so beautiful she has Steve's hair." Steve chose now to leave the alone and he kissed Khaleesi telling her he'd be right back. Gavin watched with a slightly worried glance at his step fathers retreating back.

Gavin held his baby sister for the first time and he realized he'd never seen a baby so small and new before. She really was perfect, he felt horrible all of a sudden as he looked at her sleeping face. He'd been so stupid to let fear rule him in such a way, to be so jealous of someone so innocent. Looking at his mother as he held Stella he met her gaze carefully, she always seemed to know how he was feeling. He set down Stella very gently and went over to the bed. "Hey mom, I owe you an apology…I." She shook her head smiling. "It doesn't matter Gavin come here." She patted the space next to her and Gavin sat on the edge of the hospital bed easing his larger frame into the space next to her the height of his father now he looked very much like a man. Khaleesi let him wrap an arm around her minding her incision. She rested her head on his shoulder. "There is nothing to fear Gavin, I'm here I'm fine. I am so happy you made it, you must promise me something now, your to look after your sister she has plenty of protectors all these strong men but she needs her older brother." Gavin nodded against the top of his mothers head. "I promise mom…" Gavin answered almost whispering. The door cracked a little and Gavin looked up to see his fathers standing staring through the glass. He hugged Khaleesi a little more and kissed her face again before climbing out of the bed pulling the blanket up over her legs.

Gavin walked out of the room standing inches from his fathers his eyes meeting there's without hesitation. His father didn't look any less angry and he had every right to be. Steve who knew what had gone on stood with his arms crossed before he hugged Gavin tightly telling him as he did. "Loki's taking a taxi home with you. Straight home." He let go of Gavin and the two men went back into the hospital room. Turning towards the waiting room Gavin ran both his hands through his hair again for the millionth time. He knew he'd screwed up no one had to remind him. The elevator ride down to the taxi with Loki was a silent one and once they got into the cab Gavin only lasted about four intersections before he couldn't take the silent treatment he was receiving. "Please say something! I can barely take them being angry with me I know I fucked up, I screwed up royally I understand that, but I can't take _you_ giving me the cold shoulder." He fidgeted in his seat annoyed that he'd forgotten to retrieve his leather jacket from that girl. Loki studied him carefully. The light from the passing traffic and city lights dancing across his pale features. "As long as you understand your wrong doings Gavin that's all that matters. I don't think I have to tell you I'm disappointed I think it's pretty evident." Gavin pressed his tongue against his canine hard and closed his eyes resting his head against the cold glass of the cab. It was going to be a long ride home.

Authors Note: (( Sorry I blew everyone's mind by suggesting Loki's bisexual but I'm running with it. Hope everyone enjoys the longer Chapter!))


	21. Chapter 22

Authors Note: (( Read and Review please.))

Ch.22

Gavin Barton was convinced hell existed and the devil was real, his head pounded in a way he hadn't thought was humanly possible. If his hangover didn't kill him his anthropology professor would. It was as if he knew Gavin was suffering and took great joy in adding to his misery as he walked in front of the class. His voice booming at the bottom of the auditorium. Resting his head against the table Gavin stared for the thousandth time at his phone, Loki wouldn't return any of his text messages. When the other students began standing and gathering their things he thanked whatever god there was and started pulling on his hoodie sweat shirt. Zipping up the sweater he grabbed his bag and phone heading towards the end of the isle he stopped though seeing his Professor standing in his way great he thought this guy was really starting to grate on his nerves, Gavin looked the other man up and down he didn't understand why Loki hung out with this guy he was a pretentious prick in his opinion and it was blatantly obvious to Gavin he just couldn't understand why it was so impossible for Loki to see. They couldn't be more different Gavin in his boot cut black jeans and deep blue colored v-neck t-shirt and black hoodie his scuffed motorcycle boots and silver rings. His professor whose first name he thought was Lucian was tall and had an immaculate hair cut his blonde hair never out of place, he probably had never eaten a carb in his life, the way he smirked made him want to wipe the look off his face. The man normally always wore black slacks a dress shirt and silk tie. Gavin sneered at the other man, he probably drove a Audi.

Breathing through his nose Gavin rolled his shoulders. "Need something Professor." Lucian gave him that sort of smile that told him he wasn't threatened by the younger man. "Just wanted to see if you could tell Loki I'll be a little late tonight a meeting might run overtime but I'll be there." Gavin had a few choice responses to this but said none of them instead he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and pushed past the other man Lucian's voice halting him as he reached the door his hand on the lever. "Oh and Gavin, you come hung over to my class again and I'll fail you." Gavin shut his eyes and gritted his teeth his anger hot enough to peel paint off the wall. He counted to three in his head and pushed the door open letting it bang against the wall behind it. Great ending to a super day.

He was so annoyed he left his motorcycle parked in the underground parking garage at school opting instead to teleport home. When he appeared in the living room of the apartment Loki was walking from the bathroom to his bedroom wearing a towel draped tightly around his slender waist face clean shaven. He hadn't expected Gavin home so early but then again he'd been curious as to how long he would last at school with that nasty hangover. He took one look at Gavin's face and he let any greeting he'd been prepared to make die on his tongue. Gavin pushed through towards his bedroom and stopped in his doorway his hands on the frame turning to look at Loki he said. "Oh yeah, your boyfriend wants me to tell you he'll be running late." With that the door slammed and he could hear the sound of Gavin's boots hitting the floor. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

Gavin popped four painkillers in his mouth swallowing them dry, pulling his hoodie over his head and throwing the blankets over himself he tried to get some sleep. Willing the pounding in his skull to dissipate. When he finally woke again it was dark outside and he pushed the blankets off himself his head felt better but his stomach growled loudly he was starving. Climbing out of bed he grabbed a change of cloths and went into his own bathroom to shower. Coming out again dressed in pair of dark washed denim and gray shirt he had every intention of scouring the kitchen for something to eat, but when he entered the kitchen he was met with Lucian. The man was drinking a glass of wine leaning against the countertop one arm across his middle as he spoke. He and Loki both looked up at him and he stared at Loki for only a second. He wasn't eating at home after all. Knowing he couldn't teleport in front of his professor he stomped back towards his bedroom grabbing his sweat shirt and walking back out through the living room. He shouted over his shoulder. "Going to Tony's don't know when I'll be back." He didn't wait for a response he just slammed the door behind himself.

At the Tower things were a little calmer, Khaleesi was resting in bed Clint asleep beside her while Steve watched the baby in the living room. Stella had just finished her bottle and Steve was swaddling her up again when he heard someone rummaging through the kitchen. He was surprised to see it was Gavin, normally he never came around during the week since he had class. Placing Stella in her swing he turned it on and walked over to the kitchen watching Gavin make a sandwich. He looked a little rough around the edges. "Rough day Gavin?" The young mans head lifted and he did his best to be nice to Steve. "Yeah…kinda, hope it's okay I stopped by I wanted to see mom and you guys…plus I'm starving and my kitchens currently occupied." Steve raised an eyebrow at this. "Occupied huh? Well we love when you come home so it's okay raid the fridge your mom will be happy you stopped by, she's asleep though so is your dad…you can stay the night to if you want." Gavin found himself smiling at Steve's offer. "Sounds good, Id like that…Steve listen I feel like I'm always apologizing, fucking up faster then I can fix what I break…I'm just going through some stuff I don't want you guys to think it's you." His step father nodded at this seemingly understanding. "Its okay Gavin, come on we'll watch a movie while your sister takes her nap."

At the end of the movie Gavin stretched his arms as Steve stood up with Stella who was fast asleep. Steve yawned and continued to pat the new born on the back gently. "Did you know Gavin that I was the first person to hold you when you were born? Your dad was on a mission and you decided you wanted to come early, It was the first time Id ever seen your mother she'd blacked out here in the living room and you were breached I rushed her down to the medical wing and they got you out just in time. I remember being so relieved when they came and told me you were alright…that she was alive. I never imagined in a million years Id ever have a family of my own but here I am. Your father and I know how you feel, your mother is the light in the darkness and without her…we're nothing. Just because we didn't show it doesn't mean we weren't scared to." Gavin looked at Steve as he swayed back and forth rocking the baby on his shoulder, the glow of the television the only light. "Goodnight Steve." He said. Steve smiled gently. "Goodnight Gavin."


	22. Chapter 23

Authors Note: ((Things are going to get interesting hang in there everybody it'll be worth it I promise.))

Ch.23

Gavin awoke to the sound of Stella crying in her crib, the sound carrying down the hallway it was still dark outside and only the light dimmed light from the kitchen shown. He got up slowly and stretched his arms his back stiff from falling asleep on the sofa. Checking his cell phone he saw he had a missed message from Loki clicking the phone off he decided he would check it later.

Walking down the hall quietly he peeked into his parents master suite and found both his father's dead asleep, Steve was laying face down on the bed and Clint had somehow managed to fall asleep sitting straight up on the sofa. He could see his mother walking towards the nursery and he tip toed inside coming up beside her and he was always curious as to how she knew he was there. "Your father has forgotten what a crying baby is like, and poor Steve doesn't know if it's day or night." She said smiling as she picked Stella up from the crib. Gavin laughed quietly. "I can take her if you want to go back to sleep mom besides someone should put dad to bed." Khaleesi shook her head. "That's sweet of you Gavin but you should go home, as much as I love seeing you I think someone else would like to see you more." As if on cue his cell phone rang again and he answered it quickly so the noise wouldn't wake anyone. Turning away he answered in a whisper. "Hello?" Loki's answered him relief flooding his voice. "Thank god you're okay…Why didn't you answer your phone?" Gavin frowned despite the fact Loki could not see him. "What are you talking about of course I'm okay, is everything alright I thought you were on your date." Loki sighed loudly over the line. "That's a conversation for a later time can you come home please, there's something more pressing I want to discuss."

Gavin turned looking at his mother and she only smiled knowingly and shrugged her shoulder pretending to not know why he was looking at her. "Uh yeah sure, I'll be home soon I'm just talking to my mother, and fancy that she just mentioned you. I'll teleport so I'll be quick." He hung up before Loki could say anything else and Gavin looked at his mother. "Something you want to tell me?" She shook her head smiling still. "No no, nothing you don't already know but you'll figure it out on your own soon enough. Now go he's waiting." Gavin kissed her cheek and shook his head at her giving Stella a quick kiss on her head and in an eye blink he vanished.

Materializing in the living room of their apartment he could see their wine glasses half empty on the coffee table and thank the stars no Lucian. Gavin smiled taking off his jacket. "Loki! Hey where are you I'm home." He said loudly. He heard Loki call out to him from his bedroom and he followed the sound of his voice. When he entered the room he stopped dead in the doorway. Loki was sitting on the bed wearing only his dress slacks from earlier and nothing else, but that wasn't what got Gavin's attention. Loki looked up at him his eyes a glowing blood red skin a deep blue color the scarring designs etched into his cheeks and into the hairline. Lying at his feet was Lucian his eyes staring up unblinking into the ceiling, half his face and body was frozen solid wisps of cold air came off of him.

Running his hand down his face Gavin pointed a finger down at the body. "Something more important to discuss huh?" Loki frowned. "I think it's safe to say we have a large problem…The incantation I set forth to hide this form has run out…When I originally cast it I was at full power and plotting to overthrow Asgard. So you'll have to forgive me if I hadn't given it much thought as to how long it should last." Gavin knelt down by his dead professor. "I'll handle it, Lucians going on a long unexpected vacation." His eyes flicked up to Loki's, and he winked at him. "By the way…Love the blue." Before the god could give Gavin a piece of his mind on that comment he and Lucians body disappeared in a flash. Loki lay back on the bed. "Cheeky little brat."

An hour later he reappeared in the bedroom wearing nothing but his black jeans and socks Loki raised an eyebrow and Gavin shrugged. "What, it got messy okay he started to thaw…don't worry it's not going to blow back on either of us. I went through his wallet found some interesting things let's just say I don't think anyone's going to miss him and can I just say you have terrible taste in men." He hopped around on one foot pulling off his sock and then the other Loki sat up. "How would you know what my taste in men are Gavin." The young man laughed now his blue eyes bright with humor. "Oh please I've lived with you for awhile you think your pretty slick being a few thousand years old." The god said nothing now and Gavin tossed his socks in the corner or the room approaching him slowly stopping right in front of him. "And I am not a cheeky brat." He said speaking low his face very close to Loki's. The god held up a hand millimeter's from his chest not touching. "Did you not just finish disposing of a body Gavin?" Looking down at Loki's hand Gavin's grin widened. "Something tells me I'll be okay."

Three days later…

The job had been simple on paper and it had quickly snow balled out of control into the largest shit storm Clint Barton had seen in long time. He'd been taking protection details forever and they'd all been pretty routine but this one hadn't seemed right from the get go and that was his first indication he should have never taken the job in the first place. That and the jutting piece of rebar sticking out of his chest suspending him from a thirty foot drop onto concrete. Budapest had never shown him much love in the past and it sure wasn't singing his praises now.

The shared immortality from his wife had saved his ass to many times to count now but nothing had ever been this severe, this imminent. Clint silently prayed to God to forgive him for all the things he had done in his life that he knew it was selfish to ask for more time that he had probably cheated death enough. But he had too much to go home to, his children his wife.

He gritted his teeth against the pain as it seared through him his weight pulling him towards the tilted edge of the rebar it was at an odd angel and amazing he hit it in the first place when the beam he was on broke during the fire fight. He had about ten seconds at best to hope God had been listening and spared him this one last time. As he slid off the end the rebar he kept his eyes open the ground came rushing up to meet him and all he could think in those seconds was Khaleesi won't understand, then there was nothing but silence.

Like a gunshot in the dark it was startling and sudden, her hands gripping her chest screaming so loud she woke the baby. Despite the volume and intensity of her screams Khaleesi felt as if someone had sucked all the air from the room. Steve was turning on the light beside the bed. "Khali, what's wrong?!" his hands pried her hands away from her body desperately trying to see what was wrong there was crimson circle of blood forming and soaking through the upper area of her chest near the shoulder. She looked up at Steve as if he weren't even there and he flew across the room shouting down the hall. As Bruce and Tony came in one and then the other she'd started screaming "I cannot feel him! Steve I can't feel Clint something is wrong…"

Bruce rushed to the side of the bed and pushed her down gently trying to assess the wound, "Steve what's going on how'd she get hurt…Khali hold still honey your losing a lot of blood." Steve could nearly feel his heart in his throat running his hands through his hair he gripped it tightly. "The bond oh god her bond with Clint when she shared her immortality with him there was a risk involved…it's a give and take of magic if one gets hurt there's a chance the other will be affected because Khali's the donator nothing's ever happened to Clint…but he's never been seriously injured before if Clint's been injured or killed his link to her could pull her down with him. We have to find him."

Bruce was gathering Khaleesi up in his arms and didn't answer Steve who was gathering up Stella from her crib. They were in a panic they had no idea where Clint was it would take time to trace his cell phone, and Khaleesi had stopped screaming she was limp and still in Bruce's arms as he ran faster towards the medical floor.

Tony was working on locating the cell phone and he was talking to Pepper on speaker phone while he worked asking the red head to come up to the floor so they could leave Stella with her while he and Steve got into the jet. Steve was trying to remain as sane as humanly possible but he didn't know how long he could keep it together he called Gavin's phone and his tone was strangely calm when the line picked up. "Gavin, you need to come home, something's happened to your father and Khali's in surgery…you need come home."

Sitting up in bed Gavin held the phone listening intently, Loki sat up beside him sensing the dread in his tone as he answered his father with short 'yes' and 'okays'. When Gavin hung up the phone he was moving slowly at first and it was building into a frenzied pace pulling on clothing as fast as he could find them. "The connection my parents have is failing, they can't get a hold of my dad and Steve says my mother might be dying." Loki was getting out of bed now as well pulling on cloths. "Go Gavin go home I'll do what I can from here." The young man didn't ask what that was exactly he just vanished.

Tony had located a signal finally and the jet was headed for the last known location as quickly as they could, he had thought to take his Iron Man suit but even with that he'd known he couldn't reach the fallen team mate any faster. He looked at Steve the captain was sitting in his seat hands clasped under his chin. "Steve, what happens if we can't get to Clint…if he's dead?" He knew it wasn't a question anyone wanted to ask but it needed to be answered. "If he's injured and we managed to save him she should pull through…if he dies…or he's already gone the connection will pull her down with him and we'll lose them both." He replied never looking up from the floor Stark turned away from him now willing the jet to move faster.

A snow storm had begun as they landed in the site the signal was coming from, it was cold outside and both men did their best to ignore it, Tony had his suit in its compact form the bands on his wrists ready to engaged if they needed it. They got inside the warehouse building fairly easily it was clear whatever had been the original plan for this delivery had not happened. There were shell casings scattering the wet cement floor and they made a tinkling noise as they walked through the space shining a light checking each of the bodies. They were half way to the back when Steve spotted him, rushing over he was cautious touch Clint but he forced himself to remain clear headed. A small ray of hope burst forth when he felt the faintest sign of life. Opening up the vest he wore searching for injuries he saw where the bar had pierced his back and out the other side. Tony and Steve both looked up towards the snarled metal rafters. "The beam collapsed when the blast hit...during the fight holy shit he fell from all the way up there." Tony said looking back to his team mate.

Slowly and carefully they got Clint into the jet knowing they had to get him home as quickly as possible and by some miracle they got him stable Steve using what medical knowledge Bruce had taught him and various things he'd learned in the war. He sat on the bench near the fixed table they'd laid him out on, luckily Tony had outfitted the Jet with plenty of supplies over the years in case they had any emergency's.

Tony was calling Pepper on the main line to tell her the latest news, she sounded tired and worried. "Tony please tell me you've found him, Gavin's here and he's in hysterics they've managed to get the bleeding to stop but she's not waking up." He cursed out loud. "We got him Pep but he's been unconscious since we found him tell Gavin we're working on it we're still a long ways out I'll call if there's any changes." She said a quiet goodbye and hung up the phone.

Steve looked at Clint's face he was still and only his chest rose with the slightest movement as he took shallow breathes. He suddenly wondered how they'd escaped something like this for as long as they had, it had been a risk Khaleesi had told both of them from the beginning but had been iron willed in her desire to go through with it still. He clung to this hope that had risen up with stabilizing Clint and the news that they'd managed the same for Khaleesi.

They were nearly home the Jet on auto-pilot Steve was resting his head on the table emotional exhaustion having become too much. He'd shut his eyes for just a moment that turned into minutes when he felt something hit the side of his head. Lifting up he saw it was Clint's hand he was groggily pulling at the IV in his hand. Standing quickly Steve stopped him speaking excitedly. "Clint stop, you were hurt pretty bad you shouldn't try to move." The archer blinked at Steve confused. "What happened out there Cap?" Tony looked over his shoulder at the sound of his voice and went over to him. "You had an accident during a mission we didn't even know it'd happened if it hadn't been for the connection failing…Bruce got Khali stable though." Clint lied back on the table again. "What the hell are you talking about Stark, did we win or not?" Both Steve and Tony looked at each other a new sense of dread seeping into them. Steve asked Clint. "What's the last thing you remember Clint?" The assassin scowled at him. "Being ass deep in alligators that's what, Tasha closed the portal and we were handling strays." Steve sat back down as Clint looked at him that scowl growing deeper, when Steve wouldn't speak he looked to Tony. " Does anyone want to explain to me why you two looked so spooked, where's everyone else Fury clear everybody already?" Tony rubbed the back of his neck frowning. "Uh yeah, he did look Legolas I'm going to sedate you so you don't rip your stitches and we'll talk more later okay sunshine?" Clint started to cuss him out when he turned up the dial on his morphine, his words began to slur and then his head fell back gently as he was unconscious again.

Stark sat down beside Steve neither man looking at the other as he spoke. "I think it's safe to say we have a larger problem here."


	23. Chapter 24

Authors Note: (( Okay, shock and awe is understandable but it's going to be good, trust me. Rated for swearing))

CH.24

The decision to keep Clint sedated until they could bring everyone else up to speed wasn't even up for discussion. Once at home they'd allowed the medical team to take over and the first thing Steve did was check on Khaleesi. She was lying in the hospital bed looking pale and weak but very much alive and that was all he cared about right now. Gavin was sitting beside the hospital bed his head near her side as she ran her fingers through his hair. When they heard the door open Gavin lifted his head his eyes red from crying. "Is dad okay? Pepper said you found him and he was hurt." Steve had to choose his words carefully he didn't want to scare them but he didn't think it was possible to avoid. "They've got him in a medically induced coma while they do transfusions and assess the damage from the fall but they think he'll be okay…he woke up on the plane though he doesn't remember the accident." Khaleesi looked at Steve. "What do you mean he doesn't remember the accident…Steve" There was a pause. "He started asking me about what happened and when Tony told him you were alright he didn't know who we were talking about…he started asking if we'd beaten Loki."

Gavin had a look of disbelief on his face he felt his mother gripping his hand as hard as she could. "You mean my dad has no fucking clue who we are…he thinks its twenty one years ago and he…oh my god I'm going to throw up." Gavin pulled away from Khaleesi's hand and ran out of the room tripping over his own leg and landing with a thud outside Steve watched as he got up running out of sight and then turning around and stumbling in the other direction. He felt a headache building.

Turning back to Khaleesi he went to the bedside sitting down in Gavin's chair. "…It might just have been from the fall, or it could be due to the connection failing we won't know more until he wakes up again…I don't know how to fix this Khai I don't know if I can." She reached out for his hand now and tried not to let herself fall apart. "If he does not remember me, he won't remember Gavin or Stella…if it was either of these conditions Steve he may never truly remember any of it, or he could suddenly wake up and remember everything out of the blue there's no way of knowing." She swallowed the lump in her throat and rubbed her temples tiredly. "Please go check on Gavin." Steve leaned down and kissed her gently before doing as she asked.

He found Gavin down the hall outside on the balcony the wind whipping his hair and hood of his sweat shirt around, a cigarette in his hand as he gestured wildly to no one talking on his cell phone. He pushed the door open and stepped out catching the last bits of the one sided conversation. "I don't know okay! I don't know…He doesn't know who any of us are, but he knows who you are and it's not the redeemed socially accepted version….Fuck this is so..fucked…no they haven't said what or when we'll tell him he's not even awake…I'm not about to tell him about us yet…I think he'd have a stroke." Steve wondered who Gavin was talking to and he waved a hand in the youths direction to get his attention. Gavin whipped around and looked at his step father scratching his eyebrow with his thumb nail cigarette still in hand. "I gotta go, Steve's here…yeah… I'll be home as soon as I can." He clicked the phone shut and took a drag of the cigarette ignoring Steve's frown. "What did mom say…What are we going to do?"

That was the big question, what were they going to do they couldn't just throw all of the last twenty years onto Clint and expect him to process everything. They couldn't hide everything from him for very long either Steve remembered firsthand how well that worked when Shield tried to 'gently' reintroduce him into society. Gavin was right he would probably have a stroke. They had to be careful, give him small amounts of news at a time the first being the events after the battle itself that seemed like a safe place to start and then perhaps they could lead up to parts of the present.

He motioned for Gavin to come in out of the cold and he put out his smoke following him inside. "They're going to wake him up slowly Tony and I will talk with him first…but I don't think we should let you and your mother see him right away it's going to be a shock to him…he's not going to understand." Gavin closed his eyes for a long time opening them again he crossed his arms. "I'll take mom and Stella to my apartment when she's well enough and we can hang out there until you think it's a good idea for us to visit him. Otherwise she's going to want to see him."

Steve was glad Gavin was handling this as well as he was and he agreed with this plan it wasn't like they had much of a choice. "That's the best idea, he's going to flip out Gavin it took a long time for us to get where we are and he's not going to be comfortable with any of it... not right away. Look I can handle Stella and your mom for now you go ahead to go home, tell Loki what's happening." He nodded to his step father hugging him before walking towards the elevators.

Clint woke up slowly and he felt as if he'd been sleeping for a very long time, the world around him hazy and dream like. There was a nurse standing beside him checking his vitals on the IV beside the bed when she saw that he was waking she quickly walked out of the room and soon Bruce was standing next to him along with Steve.

When he was alert enough to speak he started asking questions and the answers he was receiving had started out what he had hoped for and as they spoke more in length they quickly turned into confusing and startling answers. They gave him an abbreviated version of what had gone on, Steve only told him the basics and he left out the relationship he shared with him and his wife but he did admit that Clint was married. Only after he was told the same stories by the others present from the team did he start to even remotely believe them. A week passed by before they cleared him to leave and he was taken back to the Tower to his room that he shared with them, Steve had removed all of his things but left Khaleesi's he figured it was the safest bet.

Clint stood in the room slowly observing everything he could see no one had been here in awhile, and Steve had told him they hadn't had a chance to clean the room since the accident. Setting down his bag he walked into the bathroom his eyes scanning the various bottles and items on the counter, picked up a bottle of women perfume and smelled it experimentally hoping it would jog his memory. Nothing happened and he set it back down. They'd told him he was married now, had been for twenty one years he still felt as if he were dreaming that this was some sort of sick joke.

He'd only been told part of the whole picture and he was quickly seeing there was a lot more to this then they were letting on. Walking out of the bathroom he sat down on the bed rubbing his face tiredly he'd never imagined himself settling down and he wondered what kind of woman this was to make a man like himself want that kind of thing. He was a far cry from a good person in his opinion and he'd never felt the need to tie down roots to any one place for long so the idea of what everyone was telling him was feeling a little farfetched.

He'd asked if he could see this woman but they'd said maybe tomorrow that he needed to rest, they were stalling and he knew it he just wanted to know why. Nothing to do now but get some sleep he supposed, he didn't want to join the others yet they were all walking around on eggshells and it was grating on his nerves. He felt as if he'd gone to bed believing one reality and awoke to find nothing was as he'd left it.

As it turned out another week passed by before anyone actually listened to his requests, he felt healthy enough now and he wanted out of this damn tower of glass and metal he felt suffocated cooped up in that suite all alone. He convinced Steve to take him into the city and Steve had agreed the taxi ride was rather quiet dotted with bits of polite conversation. Clint marveled at how the city looked like it had before the battle, as if never happened they'd cleaned everything up pretty well.

Steve paid the taxi driver when they were dropped off at Central park and he stood beside Clint he hadn't told the other man Gavin had dropped Khaleesi off half an hour prior to their arrival. He'd wanted it to be a surprise to see if Clint would recognize her once he saw her in an open setting. They walked for a little ways before coming to a vender and Steve pretended he wanted an ice cream forcing them to stop. Clint looked at Steve as he handed him a vanilla cone with sprinkles. "This is not a date Rogers." He said in a deadpan tone Steve could have choked on his bite of ice cream. They had a long ways to go.

He scanned the park as they walked along and he spotted Khaleesi standing near the fountain she was wearing a pale lavender sundress with spaghetti straps her elbow length white blonde hair curled and she wore a pair of black high heels that made her legs look particularly long and toned. They were Clint's favorite pair on her so Steve hoped this jogged his memory. "Hey Barton, three o'clock." Clint who had been frowning at his ice cream and trying to hold it as far away from himself as possible looked in the direction Steve was talking about.

Standing near the fountain looking expectantly at people passing by was a very beautiful young woman. She was petit probably would only come up to just barely past his shoulder her hair the whitest blonde he'd ever seen. She was anxiously fidgeting with the jewelry on her left hand. "Good eye Rogers but since I'm married I don't think I should be ogling high school seniors no matter how hot they are." Steve tried to contain his laughter he was going to enjoy this more than he should. "It's fine Barton because that _IS_ your wife." Clint dropped the ice cream on the ground now as if it burned his hand looking from Rogers to the girl by the fountain. He hit Steve in the arm before he could stop himself. "Shut the hell up Rogers that isn't funny, look at her she probably has a curfew." He hissed at him. Steve smiled now unable to help himself. "She's about 200yrs old so I doubt it…Go say hi to her come on I'll come with you." Clint didn't have time to say anything about Steve's comment because he proceeded to shove him in her direction and he slapped his hands away brushing off his shirt before he realized what he was doing.

Khaleesi looked up just in time to notice Steve and Clint coming her way and she smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress, she felt so nervous as if this was their first date and in a way it was. Even when they were together in Asgard they'd never really had a first date. She told herself to stop fiddling anxiously with her wedding rings turning them around on her finger.

Steve gave her a reassuring smile that told her she looked great and to just relax he pushed Clint again and the archer turned to glare at him. When he turned back she was looking at him a shy smile on her face Lilac eyes trained on him she was looking at him as if she were waiting for something and it occurred to him she was hoping he remembered her. He felt a pang of guilt he looked at her for a long time and felt no recognition he did his best not to let his smile appear uncomfortable. "Uh…Hi." Khaleesi 's smile faded a little, remembering Gavin had warned her not to get her hopes up and think the moment he saw her that he would suddenly be himself again.

She looked to Steve and back again. "Hello."

Steve was the one to fidget now and he decided it was now or never he didn't want to throw Khaleesi to the wolves but she'd told him she'd be fine that maybe some alone time with the assassin would help. After all they'd had almost two years alone together without another soul around when they'd first met. He had told her then that she was the most patient person he'd ever met, to have waited for so long. She could be patient now she told herself.

"Khali, I'll be back at the tower you guys just take a cab home or call Tony's car service they'll take you anywhere you wanna go…Have fun." He said giving her a chaste hug and nodding to Clint who looked at him in a way that said he wasn't thrilled the fellow Avenger had tricked him into a date whether this was supposed to be his wife or not. Steve walked away now leaving them alone Khaleesi had to use every ounce of will power she had not to throw herself at him to tell him how much she loved him. She didn't want to scare him.

Pushing her hair behind her ear she looked down at her heels kicking at a small pebble the silence stretching on until she couldn't take it any longer and she reached out taking Clint's hand in hers intertwining their fingers. He couldn't help but see how perfectly her small hand fit into his. She turned indicating they were leaving and they began walking down the pathway towards the pond. Clint found himself searching for something, anything to say to her but he felt at a loss so he just continued to walk along with her. When they reached the pond she let go of his hand and leaned the front of her body against the railing watching the swans and ducks swim by. Clint mirrored her position next to her glancing at her every so often, he tried to start simple. "Your name is different, what does it mean?" She looked up at him those lavender eyes bright. "It's Asgaurdian it means little queen." That answered his next question, he'd been curious if her eye color was natural, if she was from Thor's realm then it wasn't such a strange thing. "Do I call you that? I heard Steve say Khali but I was wondering since we're married…married couples normally have names for each other don't they?" The shy smile he'd seen early was slowly returning. "No, when we are alone you call me your little dove otherwise it's just Khaleesi."

Storing all this away for later Clint felt as if they were getting to a good place, it was slow but it wasn't something that was going to happen overnight, Bruce had told him he had to take things easy and not to get frustrated if he couldn't remember something that may seem important. And unluckily everything seemed important. "I know this isn't the most comfortable situation, I think we're both a little frustrated and …I apologize if I say the wrong thing believe me I want to remember everything, the way everyone walks around on eggshells at Starks place is driving me crazy. I can only imagine what it's been like for you." Khaleesi let her fingers slide along the top of the railing her voice guarded. "I would be lying if I said I was not having a difficult time, I have accepted that I must be patient and let you come to me at your own pace. It must be so strange for you to wake up and have all of your friends tell you how your life has been that you are married to a woman you don't remember." Khaleesi let her hands settle against her stomach turning her face away from him she bit her lip hard willing herself not to cry.

Clint could see she was upset and he struggled to find the right thing to do, he wanted to know instantly how to calm her, cursing in his mind he knew he should know these things. Nothing came and he balled his fists for a second. "Maybe we should go back…get something to eat." She hastily wiped at her eyes at this suggestion and turned around nodding. When they got in the taxi he reached over and took her left hand in his studying the rings. Neither of them said a word the whole way back his eyes watching the passing buildings her hand never leaving his.

When they got into the Tower no one was in the common area and Clint began searching in the fridge. Khaleesi took off her high heels and set them out of the way standing beside him and the open fridge door. "Let me make you something, you love it when I make you steak, I think there's meat left." Clint gladly stepped back knowing it didn't take anyone to remind him his cooking sucked. Leaning against the counter he watched her make them a meal and he found himself content to watch her work.

The meal was delicious and he hoped she didn't mind but he was starving and didn't talk too much. It seemed to please her more to see him content with something as easy as a well cooked steak. When they were finished she cleared they're plates away and glanced at the clock on the wall, he realized hours had passed and he wasn't quite ready to see her leave. "…I feel weird saying this but…is there any way I can convince you to stay the night Steve told me your staying with someone while I get reacquainted but only if you're comfortable with it."

Khaleesi wanted to smile so brightly hearing him ask her to stay, and how funny it was for him to be nervous about asking her to spend the night. She knew Gavin and Loki could handle baby Stella and she was on formula so there was no harm in her staying. She set the plates in the dishwasher and wiped her hands. "I would like that very much." Picking up her shoes she started walking out of habit to their bedroom and Clint followed slowly behind, watching her place the black heels in the closet along with the others. She moved about the room in a comfortable manner knowing exactly where everything was and he felt his pulse speed up as she started unzipping the dress at the side while walking into the bathroom.

Khaleesi was running a bath sitting along the rim she leaned over testing the water still wearing the dress but it was held up by only her slender arm across the chest. Clint stayed frozen near the bed wondering what he should do, if she wanted him to come in. Looking up she realized what she was doing and she stood up. "Oh…Um I'm sorry I just it's such a habit." Clint shook his head. "No no don't worry about it I asked you to stay it's your room to…you should do what makes you feel comfortable." That was the truth and he felt better when she relaxed hearing this she nodded agreeing. "Okay, I won't be long." With that she slowly shut the door but didn't close it all the way.

He'd decided to get ready for bed putting on a pair of black pajama bottoms he found in one of the drawers and nothing else he told himself this was totally normal. They were married, married people slept in the same bed together. She came out of the bathroom and Clint slipped in, quickly brushing his teeth and when he came out she was leaning against the four poster bed the mattress was raised up so the top came to her hips. She was wearing a short dark gray silk nightgown the hemline was lace trim. He found himself liking the way she stood there staring at him in the light from the bathroom that poured along the floor those long blonde curls framing her face and shoulders. He smiled. "I mean this in the nicest way possible but do you need a boost?" She couldn't help but laugh at this and Clint felt happy that he was the cause of such a reaction. "No I am quite capable of getting into bed by myself but if you're feeling gentlemanly I will not refuse the offer." He especially liked her response now, it meant he could touch her without it being awkward well not as awkward as it was if he just did it without asking. Approaching the bed he let his hands settle on her hips her skin felt warm through the silk fabric and he was running his palms up her sides before he realized.

Khaleesi's heart was beating fast and she could tell even if his mind would not allow him to remember her somehow his body knew just where to go to make her pulse race, even in such a simple gesture. Before she could think of much else he returned his hands to her hips and lifted her up setting her down easily and gently on the bed. Opening her eyes she scooted back giving him room and she moved under the covers almost disappearing under the soft white goose down comforter. Lying beside her Clint pulled the blankets down enough to see her face. "Khaleesi, what do you remember the most about us…" he asked his voice sounding low and deep in the darkness.

He could see the outline of her body turning on her side to face him. "The memory I like the best is of when we lived together in Asgard…and you wanted to show me what Christmas was, you went out in the snow and found a huge tree set it up in the den, decorating it with whatever you could find and when I came out that morning it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen….it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me." Clint listened carefully and he felt like this sounded familiar but he couldn't be sure if it was real or he was just associating Christmas. "Were we married then?" She sat up a little in the bed now and propped herself up on her elbow. "No, that was a year or so before we were married…"

"So we were dating? I'm sorry I sound stupid asking this I just want to understand how we got together."

Khaleesi laid down now hugging the pillow to herself, "That is a story best left for daylight, we can talk more tomorrow…" Clint had no choice but to agree, he'd known there was a lot people were not telling him. He would just have to learn to be patient himself.


	24. Chapter 25

Authors Note: (( Rated for swearing and Mature themes.))

Ch.25

Clint woke just as it was growing light outside, the sunlight barely piercing over the tops of the tall buildings outside casting a faded bluish gray glow into the room. Turning his head to the side he could see that sometime in the night Khaleesi had moved closer to him her head resting on his shoulder her right leg laying lightly over his thigh. It was a compromising position but he found himself not complaining she wasn't exactly someone you would regret waking up to. Her silk nightgown had ridden up a little in her sleep the rise of her hip barely showing. He took this time to study her, racking his brain for any semblance of a memory. A man should remember someone like her, for this to be who he woke up to every day of his life. "I shouldn't have to ask you how we met, I should just know this shit." He whispered more to himself than anyone else at the sound of his voice Khaleesi moved closer her hand reaching over across his bare stomach. He could feel the goose bumps ghost across his skin at the feeling of her touch. He let his hand touch the small of her back his fingers drawing slow lazy circles on the silk material.

The cell phone on the night stand chose then to ring shrilly and Clint cursed reaching over and answering it before he gave to much thought about whose it was. "Hello?" He said still sounding a little groggy wondering who could be calling so early. A male voice answered with the sound of a very upset baby crying in the background. "Um…Is Mo…I mean Khaleesi there? I just have a quick question I'm sorry if I woke anyone." Clint pulled the cell phone away from his ear and stared at the electronic device. Interesting. He put the phone back up to his ear. "Yeah hold on." Holding the phone away from himself again he gently spoke to Khaleesi waking her. "Khaleesi…your phone." She opened her eyes at the sound of Clint saying her name and she started sitting up in the bed. He handed her the phone and she spoke sleepily. "Gavin is everything okay?" Clint laid back down trying not to eavesdrop but he couldn't help himself he was wondering who the hell would call his wife at 5:30 am. "You have to heat the bottle before you feed her…use the bottle warmer, okay yes you to bye." She hung up the phone and noticed Clint watching her carefully he seemed annoyed. She could kick Gavin for calling if he hadn't had the baby she could have ignored it but she hadn't expected Clint to answer her phone.

Clint spoke now. "Who's Gavin?" Khaleesi couldn't help herself at his jealous expression, and this only served to annoy Clint more. "I'm glad you think it's so funny." He snapped. She covered her mouth trying to quiet herself. "No no it's not I'm sorry I just…it's very you to be so possessive of what is yours…Gavin is no one to worry about Clint. He's the farthest thing from a threat." Clint put his arms behind his head. "Yeah so who is he then?" She looked down at him now. "He's our son…" Clint felt like he was suddenly in an episode of the twilight zone, he looked at her with an incredulous expression. "And that's not something everyone thought was important to tell me, you didn't think it was important to tell me we have a child together." So much for good morning she thought. "…I do it's just Steve said perhaps we should wait to tell you these things we didn't want to confuse you if Gavin was here we thought it might be too much at once."

He was getting out of the bed, she was right this was becoming too much he looked back at her. "When I answered I heard a baby crying…" She bit her lower lip they had hoped to avoid an issue like this happening all at once but she saw now that option was gone. "He's watching our daughter for me while I'm here." Clint didn't answer her this time he just walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Khaleesi ran her hands through her hair feeling terrible, she hadn't intended to keep this from him not something this important but his reaction right now was reason enough to have thought it had been a good idea at the time.

She sighed dejectedly and got out of bed walking the short steps to the bathroom door she knocked gently. "Clint please open the door, I'm sorry it's not like there's instructions on how to go about all this…they just told me how shocked you were when they said you were married I wanted to wait a little before shoving all this at you at once."

There was no answer and she tried the door handle it wasn't locked but she didn't want to just barge in. "Clint, can I please come in and talk to you." Opening it she peered in and found him leaning against the vanity. He spoke before she could say anything else. "I shouldn't have walked off I just thought…I don't know what I thought it just makes me so damn angry everybody treating me like I'm an invalid if this is my fucking life I want to know what's in it." She could only stand there for a breath taking in his words and knowing he was right she took a hesitant step towards him and he didn't move away. Taking this as a good sign she came to stand in front of him. "Your right, just tell me what you want Clint." He looked down at her his hands holding on the counter behind him. "I want you to treat me like you would if I could remember you…I can't stand being a stranger in my own house."

Khaleesi struggled with what he was asking, she didn't quite know where to start anxiously twisting her wedding bands around she took a hesitant step towards him placing her hand on his chest letting her fingers caress the toned skin there her fingers finding the healing scar from the rebar tracing it's outline. Clint watched her carefully his skilled eyes finding the matching scar on her chest just below the collarbone. He pushed her hair aside to get a better look and he traced the outline on hers. "This is from the bond we share…your immortality that links us." She nodded. "After Gavin was born I feared for you in your line of work…perhaps I was selfish but I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't care what the risk to myself was."

He let his fingers trace along the scar before they moved along her bare shoulder his eyes watching her face to see her reaction. When she didn't tell him to stop he slid a finger under the thin strap of her nightgown eyes never leaving hers as he slowly pulled it off her shoulder. Pushing off the counter he stood very close to her, able to feel her breath against his skin. "I can't stand that I don't remember this." He took his hands and held her head in them feeling her soft hair crush under them and he leaned in his lips hovering above hers. "I'll stop if you tell me to, but I don't want to I'm tired of waiting." She looked up at him now her voice sweet. "I don't think you are as far away as you feel Clint, you said something very close to this to me once upon a time…and I did not tell you to stop then and I will not begin to now."

She put her slender arms around his neck now and pulled herself onto her tiptoes pressing a gentle yet passionate kiss against his lips, he was gathering her up within moments and pulling her up into his arms. He felt a strange sense of peace when she kissed him, the way she felt in his arms pressed so close against him and he wanted so much more of this feeling. He scooped her up and took her back into the bedroom her face already flush from their kiss and set her down on the bed his hands pushing up the nightgown around her waist gently pulling it up and over her head.

The frenzied sensation of need pulling at him at all angles and he lay down beside her pulling her over towards him and easily on top of himself her legs straddling him. Clint took deep breaths. "Kiss me again Khaleesi if I can't remember what we've done then I want new memories." She smiled down at him through her curtain of curls she easily obeyed him unwilling to deny him not when he asked her with such need in his voice. She leaned down and kissed him with more fever this time but with that same slow sweetness from before and when she broke away she moved along his jaw and to his hairline kissing whatever skin she could reach until he was so riled up he stopping her with a firm grip on her forearms. Rolling her over and underneath him, he felt her hands on his waist tracing the v-line on the front of his hips and it was the only encouragement he needed.

At one point he worried he may be hurting her the way he held her hips so tightly but she only starred up at him her lavender eyes half closed in a blissful state of passion rolling her hips up to meet him. Hands above her head holding onto fistfuls of the sheets. When everything crashed together he kissed her swallowing that soft cry drinking it down as he lay beside her he trailing soft kisses along her throat. She gave a contented sigh her eyes opening to look at him reaching out to trace the lines of his face and he took her hand in his kissing the rings on it. He held her hand out suddenly looking at the bands. "…Christmas…I gave you this at Christmas." He wasn't sure how he knew this but he recalled the way it felt to slide the ring onto her slender finger, he was puzzled at the wedding band though. "But I didn't give you the wedding band…" Khaleesi propped herself up on her elbows knowing this could not be kept from Clint. "…That's a little more complicated…Id ask you not to get angry but you aren't going to like it at first."

To say Clint wasn't stunned when she finished telling him about Steve wasn't even the tip of the iceberg on what he was feeling. He kept a comfortable distance between them in the bed the covers bunched up around her waist head resting on her knees as she watched him. Clint pursed his lips into a fine line. "I don't know whether I want to run out there and punch Rogers in the throat, or laugh…this is sort of fucked up Khaleesi…I know your telling me this works but…Your saying we all live here together, and you just had his baby, how the hell am I okay with all of this!" He wasn't shouting at her but he was getting close.

Khaleesi found herself without the strength to get upset, it wasn't worth it and she rolled with the emotions. "I think we both agree this wasn't something you wanted to know immediately, that's why Steve moved his things out so you wouldn't get spooked…The ironic thing is once you and he stopped trying to kill one another things were very nice he's expecting you to have a period of how did tony put it….Freaking the fuck out." Clint couldn't help but laugh at the way the curse word sounded coming out her mouth.

She lifted her head now and reached her hands over cupping his face in them. "Take all the time you need Clint, I know this is so upside down for you." He pulled away from her getting out of the bed searching for his pants. "That doesn't even begin to cover it. Look I need to step out stay, go I just need an hour to myself." When he found a pair of jeans and a shirt he quickly got dressed and when he walked out this time Khaleesi did not chase after him.

Steve was in the kitchen eating pizza with Bruce and Tony listening to them talk when he caught someone approaching him out of the corner of his eye and before he could turn he was choking on a his bite of pizza leaning over the counter coughing hard. Bruce and Tony just sat there eyes wide as they watched Clint turn around and grab his leather jacket disappearing through the elevator doors. When Steve was able to compose himself he stood up blinking back the tears in his eyes. "What, what just happened?" He asked wheezing. Tony took the great honor of informing him. "Barton walked up to you and point blank sucker punched you in the throat. Then he left…I think it's safe to say he knows your banging his wife."

Bruce slapped Tony against the arm with the back of his hand. "Do you have to say it like that…god you're such a child." Tony rolled his eyes taking another bite of pizza. "Look at this way Rogers I'm shocked he didn't do it twenty years ago…think of it as karma."


	25. Chapter 26

Ch.26

After taking a very long hot shower Khaleesi come out into the living room wearing a pair of 'PINK' brand sweats and a black tank top she frowned sympathetically at Steve who was hunched over the sink still. Coming up to him she rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'm sorry Steve…he remembered proposing to me, the wedding band you gave me set him off though." He stood up straighter now and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "…It's not your fault Khali but that's good he remembered." He rubbed at his throat feeling his body already healing the light damage. Khaleesi shot a disapproving look at Tony who was still snickering to himself and he held up his hands in defense.

Pouring herself a cup of tea she held it in her hands until the liquid cooled, looking at Steve she said. "I need to go to Gavin's and pick up Stella, there's no sense in hiding out there now that he knows. I'll be back soon okay." She kissed Steve on the cheek and went back into the bedroom to change putting on a pair of tight blue jeans and her flats, leaving the black tank top on and pulling her long hair into a messy pony tail. Heading downstairs to the lobby she tried calling Gavin to let him know she was on her way but he didn't pick up, leaving him a voice message instead. She was just stepping out of the revolving doors when she spotted Clint standing on the street corner he hadn't gotten far and she headed towards him. He looked down at her surprised when she took his hand in hers. "I'm going to Gavin's to pick Stella up would you like to come…I know Gavin would be happy to see you he's been worried." Clint looked away and towards the passing traffic. "Sure." As they drove to Brooklyn she kissed his cheek smiling as he tried very hard to ignore her, kissing him again on the corner of his mouth he finally cracked a smile. "Rogers okay? I think I broke my knuckles on his throat ." He said flexing his right hand. "He's fine, he's just happy you remembered something." She sat back in her seat smiling. "Just please tell me Rogers and I…yeah know don't …." She laughed now. "No, that was something you both agreed from the beginning was never happening. Actually you're quite fond of tormenting him about it." Clint could see himself doing this and he shrugged one shoulder. "Good to know." Feeling better about things he relaxed a little more and Khaleesi shot Gavin a quick text saying his dad was coming with her.

**Brooklyn…**

Gavin was just getting out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist when he heard his phone beep, indicating he had a message. Picking up the phone he wiped the water droplets off the screen reading his mothers message it had been sent over half an hour ago. He was about to run into the living room when he slipped on the wet tile catching himself on the bathroom sink. The phone hitting the floor on its edge causing it to shatter in half he left it on the wet floor walking more carefully into the living room. Loki who was once again in his Asgaurdian appearance thanks to Gavin was sitting on their couch in black jeans and a white t-shirt having a one sided conversation with Stella who cooed and flayed her tiny arms at him. He looked up at Gavin sensing his distress. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with my mom, she's going to be here any minute and she brought my dad…Loki he doesn't know…he's going to flip his shit." Loki stood up holding Stella against his shoulder this wasn't the ideal way they wanted to come out to Clint and he could see Gavin was panicking.

He handed Gavin his sister and placed a kiss on his lips. "Take a deep breath Gavin it'll be fine I'll just go in the bedroom until they leave. Focus on your father it's more important than us right now." Gavin could only nod as he heard knocking on the door, turning back he saw Loki was already gone holding onto the corner of the towel around his waist he balanced Stella against his shoulder while he opened the door. Khaleesi was standing near the door an apologetic look on her face as she mouthed "I'm sorry." Clint was standing a few feet behind her.

He said nothing and let them in smiling he gently handed Stella over to her and Khaleesi placed small kisses on her daughter's cheek making the baby laugh. Turning to Clint motioning for him to come on in he seemed to be taking everything in stride walking in he shut the door behind him. Gavin stood in the middle of the living room and they had a slight staring contest neither moving nor speaking. Khaleesi went to Gavin teasing him she whispered with her back to her husband. "Go put some cloths on before your father see's that huge hickey on your stomach." Gavin looked down pulling the towel up a little higher he said lowly. "Thanks mom…not embarrassing at all." He turned now and walked down the short hall to his room shutting the door.

Khaleesi turned back smiling at Clint sitting down on the sofa she beckoned for him to sit beside her she spoke to Stella as he sat down. "Look Stella it's daddy, he's all better now…no more hospital room." Clint looked at the baby in her arms and he couldn't deny she was beautiful, her eyes still a light gray he wondered what they would turn to. "She's a beautiful baby Khali, Rogers gets a little credit to I guess." He said trying to sound grumpy about it but he wasn't nearly as cross as he sounded.

When Gavin came back out he was fully clothed rubbing a small hand towel on his head he approached the couch slowly. The last time he and his father had exchanged words it had been at the hospital after Stella was born and although Clint had no memory of this at the moment Gavin still did. Setting the towel down on the coffee table he went up to Clint anyway and gave him a hug the assassin stiffening a little but returning the hug with one arm. "I'm glad your okay dad…" Pulling back he sat down on the coffee table behind him watching his father's reaction.

Clint had been watching Gavin closely the moment they'd entered the apartment struggling to find any sort of memory with him in it he was less upset this time already knowing he may come up empty. It was so weird to see someone in their twenties who was claiming to be your child but Gavin was easily recognizable as his blood. He was a little more slender with leaner muscle but he had the same broad shoulders and hair color but in more ways he looked so much like his mother.

Khaleesi looked between her two men and bobbed the new born on her knee gently. "Gavin, your fathers asked that we treat him normally…He doesn't want us to coddle him." Gavin bit his lip his eyes looking intently at his mother and then Clint. "Okay…" There was the sound of something crashing in the back of the apartment and everyone went still. Clint finally spoke to Gavin. "Got company son?" He had that nauseas feeling brewing in his stomach again and he knew his face said as much, Khaleesi did her best to save him. "Gavin has a roommate, that's another thing we should probably discuss my love." Gavin wanted to teleport away anywhere but here if it meant this conversation wasn't happening.

Clint raised a brow looking at his wife. "I don't need my memory back to know what it means what you talk in that tone Khali." She winced now and looked to Gavin who was clearly in turmoil. Her son surprised her though. "Mom, why don't you go home and I'll just do this on my own…I need to step up and just be honest with dad…I owe him that." Khaleesi stood from the couch slowly trying to give her son a chance to retract his words but he seemed determined so she obeyed his wishes. Kissing her husband she whispered. "Be nice, listen to what he has to say…I'll see you BOTH at home later." She grabbed Stella's bag and she was out the door leaving the two men alone.

Sitting down on the couch next to his father Gavin took a deep breath. "…I know things are weird right now and it probably seems like we're all just dumping insane amounts of crazy on you, but just hear me out. Did Steve or Uncle Bruce tell you about Loki…" Gavin was holding his breath now envisioning his father's inevitable blow up. To his amazement Clint said. "I was told a brief and paraphrased version…" Gavin exhaled the breath he'd been holding and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, but they didn't tell you he was living with me…did they." Clint popped his neck now doing his best to remain cool and collected truth was they hadn't told him much if anything other than Loki had served out his punishment for a good seventeen years in a situation designed by Clint himself. They hadn't told him anything more other then the god had been stripped of his use of magic; he was harmless now Tony had said. Yeah sure, when pigs fly he thought.

He wanted to prove to Gavin he could wrap his mind around what he was trying to tell him. He'd asked a lot of questions about his life before he'd been allowed to see Khaleesi again and the consensus had been he'd worked a lot, away in foreign countries on these detail jobs. It made him wonder just how much he had been around for Gavin. "You can tell him to come out then Gavin, I'm skeptical but I promise to behave." He said in a quieter tone looking at his son. The younger man just sat there though staring at him in way that said he didn't believe what he was hearing. Clint eventually had to wave his hands at his son to go.

Walking back towards his room he opened the door slowly poking his head in before stepping inside closing the door behind himself, Loki stood near the window looking far to calm for Gavin. "He wants you to come outside and talk…" The god walked up to him and intertwined their fingers. "Then let us go together Gavin." He clasped Loki's hand tightly. "What if he hates me for this, if he doesn't understand?" Loki gave him a soft smile. "Do you hate yourself for this Gavin?" The other man shook his head and Loki opened the door. "Then that's all that matters."

They walked out together and Clint was waiting at his seat on the couch still his arms crossed over his chest. His eye's immediately drawing to Gavin's hand clasping Loki's the two stood beside each other and Loki let go of Gavin's hand and held it out to his father. "Hello Clint." He said politely. At first Clint did nothing he only stared at the extended hand in front of him and he remained silent. The silence stretched on but Loki refused to move his expression remaining patient. Clint stood up and all at once took Loki's hand in his gripping it tightly and pulling him towards himself until their shoulders touched his face besides the gods. He spoke quietly turning his head so Loki could see his eyes. "You hurt him, you break his heart and I will put you right back where they told me I left you and this time it will be in pieces." Loki smiled now. "Then we are in agreement your acceptance means the world to Gavin he's been fearful of losing your love." Clint let go of Loki's hand but neither man moved. "That sort of thing has never mattered to me, Gavin's my son I'll care for him no matter what he does you just remember what I said." Loki smiled again he wanted to tell Clint that he needed no warning to take care in his actions.


	26. Chapter 28

**A/N ((It's been a gazillion years but here's an update, super cliff hanger alert.))**

Taking a gasping breath, Clint Barton leaned forward palms flat against the oddly cool tile of the marble shower. The scalding water poured down from the rainwater style shower head drowning out his labored breath. Smoothing his hand over his chest he looked down for the thousandth time. The phantom pain he felt was excruciating and every time he expected there to be the same gaping wound. To see the blood pouring out as he lay dying alone, a million miles from home, ions away from his wife and son. It tore at him still, his memories hidden from him. A cruel and unending joke. It mattered little how much time had passed, how many tests Banner and Stark ran. He fully prepared to admit now what everyone was too frightened to admit. He was a stranger in his own home. A ghost. In the beginning it had been understandable that he was distant, withdrawn. But that time had ended and now he was expected to carry on, live his life as he was told it had been. No one would say it but he was damaged, a ghost. Clint stayed in the shower until the seemingly endless supply of hot water ran cold and frigid. Wrapping a towel around his waist he found himself lingering in the bathroom. Eyes scanning the darkness for the sleeping form of his wife. If he felt more pity for anyone else other than himself it was she. Khaleesi had the patience of a saint, her love for the man she thought he was never ending. It made Clint wish he could go back, go back in time and make sure he never went on that mission. She didn't deserve a man who couldn't remember her. A man who never would.

Slipping on a pair of loose-fitting sweats Clint padded barefoot into the living room of the penthouse, eyes scanning the lit skyline of the city. Grabbing a bottle of Jack from the kitchen he made his way to the terrace where he stood leaning against the railing. Taking a long swig from the bottle he closed his eyes enjoying the way the liquor burned his throat. A shift in the air caught his attention, years of honed skills being put to work and Clint turned sharply to find he was not alone after all. Loki stood watching from the doorway a look of concern and knowing etched into his brow.

"It seems we are both troubled this night…some more than others." He said softly eyeing the bottle of Jack and Clint slowly held it out to the God who took it graciously.

"You'd tell me the truth if I asked you something wouldn't you?" Clint asked his eyes glassy with fatigue.

Loki found this both amusing and troubling.

"For you Barton yes…I would be honest."

The former spy rolled his shoulders turning to lean against the railing once more.

"Are you happy? You've lived for thousands of years…seen just about everything…If you could go back, back to the beginning would you change anything…or would you let the events that have brought here unfold regardless?"

Whatever the God had imagined Barton would ask, that was not it.

"I have lived perhaps longer than most beings should…though not nearly as long as the All-Father and yet lately I fear I am losing my patience for this world…I regret much of my life, I wish I had the patience and knowledge I do now. So yes I would go back…there is much I would do differently but something tells me that is a common thing among you mortals. But then if I am not mistaken Barton…you have lived longer than a mortal man should…and if I am not overstepping my bounds I would wager that it is not my happiness you wish to know exists…but admit that you have none left."

Bingo.

Handing the liquor back to Clint, Loki watched him pull a searing drink from the bottle.

"I fucking hate myself…Khaleesi looks at me what such pride and love but it's not for me not truly…it's for a man who isn't here...She pretends to see the version she once knew but we both know he's gone. It's been months…months and I still can't sleep a full night…the nightmares; this pain in my chest won't leave. How long before even she can't pretend anymore huh? She deserves better Loki…better than a man who can't even remember their wedding day…the birth of their son."

Loki raised a brow now coming to stand beside Clint where he reached out to touch his shoulder gently.

"Clint…You told Gavin you remembered the wedding…"

"I lied…I lied to him to everyone. I just couldn't take them treating me the way they were…like I was some sort of invalid. I knew if I didn't pretend to remember it would break Khaleesi's heart…more than I already had."

Removing his hand slowly Loki turned to stare out over the skyline.

"So you remember nothing…"

"I only remember after New York… I don't even remember Thor taking you back…the nightmares are the worst though….being stuck in between worlds…life and death."

Burdened Loki took a deep breath.

"Would you go back Barton? Change everything?"

At first Clint didn't understand and slowly that realization began to grow.

"You mean if it was possible? To go back in time and change everything…back to the beginning before Khaleesi ever knew I existed…" He said a desperate look to his eyes one that Loki had never seen before.

"Wait Clint…what do you mean before you met her...you do remember what her life was before you came to Asgard do you not? She was once upon a time meant to marry me…I was not who I am now. You would make such a drastic decision…to erase yourself completely from her life."

The archer looked away his knuckles white against the railing.

"She deserves to start over."

Loki found himself angry at the man's words.

"Start over? Khaleesi has fought for this life she leads…she has two children and you would throw away her life as she knows it to chance...Take her from Rogers…make it as if Gavin and Stella ceased to be."

Clint fought now to explain himself.

"You said yourself if you could go back you would…To know what you know now and do it all differently. I know it's terrible, it's fucking awful to think of erasing them...but if it were possible…possible to go back and try again to rewrite our lives so I didn't go on that mission. That's all I'm asking Loki…I didn't die for a reason and that reason cannot be to suffer through eternity."

Loki seemed to wrestle with his thoughts and Barton watched as he hung his head.

"There is a way…but it is dark magic Barton…Unpredictable and irreversible. The very spell itself could kill me I haven't much magic left and what little I do I have used to keep my Asgardian form. If the spell is preformed improperly and I turn time back to far Fate may choose a different path for us all…one not of our choosing. It's not like wishing from a genie bottle Barton you cannot change it once it is done. It is entirely possible you may never meet her at all. You could end up dying in the battle of New York…I may never cause the battle to begin with. It could change the course of Fate as far back as Thor's banishment. Magic is not something to be trifled with." He scolded hand nervously running through his black hair.

Clint shook his head. "I fucking get it…it can't be trusted...but it can be done?"

"Yes it can be done."

Taking one last pull from the bottle Clint held it out over the railing where he loosened his grip and watched the bottle plummet into darkness, vanishing forever from view.

"So what are you waiting for, do it." He said, eyes still staring below into the darkness.

Smoothing his hands down the front of his chest he smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on his shirt, hands hovering just above his waist.

"I thought you would never ask…"

Clint turned to face him now, his strange reply causing warning bells to ring. But the bells tolled too late and the feeling of the blade was clean and deep. A crimson stain dripping heavily down to the waistband of his sweats as Loki drove the blade into his side, just between the third and forth rib. Leaning in Loki allowed his free arm to wrap around the other mans shoulders his breath warm against his ear.

"In the end it is always sentiment that drives us…I told you Barton that I would make it so you never wanted her again…and what is it you promised me? Oh yes suffering and retribution, and for a time you were awarded just that. I never dreamed you would survive that fall…the memory loss though that was entirely my doing. You put up quite the fight though I commend you for that, you certainly made me work hard though eventually your psyche crumbled just as I wanted it to…all your fears and weaknesses bubbling to the surface wearing away at your resolve. In all my trail's and tribulations…I finally learned patience I waited more than a decade to have my revenge…so thank you Clint. Thank you for giving me the last thing I needed to complete my spell. I promise you I will not waste it…I even hope we meet again someday."

Struggling Clint fought to stay conscious, his vision fading, his life slipping away into the abyss. Clawing weakly against Loki's hold he knew it was all in vain. He thought of was Khaleesi, sleeping peacefully in their bed blissfully unaware of the terror that awaited her. A nightmare he brought to her door.


End file.
